


Mordida no programada

by Nightmare_Knight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Murder, Mystery, spirit laura, sterek, werewolf Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche en que asesinaron a Laura Hale, Stiles y Scott se encontraban en el bosque. Stiles es mordido por la joven alfa, y su espíritu le pide que cuide al único miembro con vida de su familia y que proteja la ciudad de su asesino. Laura!Fantasma. Stiles!Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado

Scott sabía que todo esto no era una buena idea, pero sujetó con fuerza su inhalador para rociar un poco de medicina dentro de su boca, y siguió corriendo detrás de Stiles. No estaba bien espiar a la policía cuando estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero era un viernes por la noche, ninguno de los dos tenía novia y ni habían sido invitado a una de esas fiestas, a las que van los chicos populares; por lo que les quedaba entretenerse con lo que pudieran encontrar.

A diferencia de él, Stiles parecía estar muy entusiasmado por aquel asunto del cadáver, ya que en Beacon Hills no pasaba absolutamente **_nada_**. Vivían en una pequeña ciudad, con gente común e inofensiva. Una ciudad cuyo mayores conflictos fueron un par de ataques de animales salvajes y el inesperado incendio de una enorme casa, ocurrido hace ocho años atrás.

No era de sorprenderse que Scott tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ¿Quién había muerto? ¿Fue un asesinato? Y si así fue ¿Por qué? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza a medida que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban exponencialmente.

—Muy bien, ahí están— Stiles hizo cuerpo a tierra y Scott lo imitó, quedando boca abajo a su lado y levantando ligeramente la cabeza. Bajo su cuerpo podía sentir las hojas secas de pino y el olor a tierra seca, hacía mucho que no llovía en esa zona.

—¿Ves algo desde aquí?— Scott no terminó de preguntar, que vio con horror como Stiles asomaba su cabeza. Lo sujetó de su chaqueta a cuadros color roja, para tirarlo al piso.

—¿Estás tarado? Te pueden ver si haces eso— Susurra molesto Scott.

—Pero están sacando el cadáver— Stiles estaba preocupado por perder la oportunidad de averiguar quién había muerto. Este es un pueblo pequeño, identificar a la víctima iba ser demasiado fácil para cualquiera de los dos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el padre de Stiles ya los había descubierto y se aproximaba hacia los dos, sin siquiera dudarlo. Scott estaba a punto de reprocharle a su amigo por la ridícula idea de espiar a los policías. Sabía que iban a pasar otra semana castigados, y definitivamente, eso no iba hacer sus vidas más interesantes.

Scott decide escapar antes de ser atrapados allí, y le indica a Stiles que lo haga en la otra dirección. De esa forma solo atraparían a uno de ellos dos, el que fuera menos rápido y menos inteligente en términos de evasión.

Por supuesto que Scott no llego tan lejos. No tenía siquiera oportunidad.

—¡Scott!— El sheriff Stilinski lo atrapó infraganti a pocos metros de la salida del bosque y le gritó de una forma poco sutil. Scott creía que iba a tener un ataque de asma por el susto, así que tomó su inhalador y lo puso en su boca para poder respirar mejor.

—Ho-hola Sheriff ¿Qué hace por aquí?— El chico notó que el padre de Stiles miraba en todas direcciones, de seguro en busca de su amigo.

—No intentes engañarme Scott, estoy seguro que Stiles estaba contigo ¿Lo has visto?—

Scott no confiaba en su propia voz, por lo que optó en negar, moviendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Aun sin parecer convencido, el sheriff decidió preguntarle que era lo que hacían en medio del bosque, a esas horas de la noche.

—Solo estaba corriendo, ya sabe— Scott sonríe nervioso —Para mejorar en lacross—

El sheriff hizo una mueca desaprobadora, detectando fácilmente la mentira en aquella excusa, y le indicó a Scott que se fuera de allí, directo a su casa. Ya tenía suficiente con preocuparse por dar con el paradero de su hijo.

(…)

Stiles salió disparado apenas se dio por enterado que su padre lo había visto. Adentrándose más al bosque, escuchó el nombre de Scott a lo lejos y se sintió mal por su amigo. Si lo castigaban por su culpa, estaba seguro que le iba a terminar echando una bronca al otro día en la escuela.

De repente, un ruido sordo a lo lejos lo dejo helado. Disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo en el claro del bosque. La luz de la luna menguante era débil y estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor. Stiles retrocedió asustado, sin poder evitarlo y tropezó con una rama, que no había visto.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas y de inmediato trató de levantarse. Fue entonces cuando vio una estampida de ciervos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él. Instintivamente, elevó los brazos para cubrir su cara y gritó de forma apagada, porque no tenía el aliento suficiente para hacerlo más fuerte. Los animales pasaron a su lado, ignorándolo por completo. Estaban escapando de allí, como si algo muy peligroso los estuviera persiguiendo.

—¿Hay alguien… ahí?— Stiles no sabía que otra cosa decir. Por culpa de sus nervios y su fijación oral, comenzó a mordisquear la manga de su chaqueta, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, evitando el camino por donde pasaron los ciervos.

Todo estaba peligrosamente silencioso. Tan silencioso, que podía escuchar claramente cómo se movían los arbustos a su alrededor.

—¿Hola? Sé que hay alguien aquí, puedo escucharlo— Stiles tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía acechado, como si una bestia enorme estuviera a punto de atacarlo…

No estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Algo oscuro y enorme se abalanzó sobre Stiles, atropellándolo con fuerza, tal así que terminó siendo derribado. Fue rápido, brutal y demasiado duro. Stiles cayó al suelo desparramado pero por suerte no estaba aturdido. El subidón de adrenalina hizo que intentara levantarse enseguida para huir de allí, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó petrificado viendo a la enorme criatura que le atacó.

Era un enorme lobo, de denso pelaje negro, que a la luz de la luna menguante parecía ser azulado, pero sus ojos eran de un brillante color carmín. Aquella criatura miró por un instante a Stiles, y parecía resoplar resignada ante su presencia. Terminó ignorándolo por completo, porque había llegado alguien más allí.

—¡No te escaparas Laura! ¡Si no peleas conmigo otro inocente morirá!— Era un sujeto horroroso, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul y tenía pelo en todo la cara, enormes colmillos y garras, y estaba usando ropa de hospital —¿O vas a dejar que otra persona sufra el destino de aquella pobre chica?—

Stiles frunció el ceño sintiendo una rara mezcla de indignación y terror. Miró al lobo con algo de duda. Por una extraña razón, este le devolvió la mirada. Su cerebro trató de encontrar una rápida explicación a esa situación y solo tardo unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta en lo que se había metido.

Los ataques de animales salvajes y la muerte de aquella chica estaban conectados, y había descubierto, para su desgracia, que los hombres lobos no son una mera leyenda urbana. No necesitaba que se lo explicaran con lujo de detalles, solo tenía que sumar dos más dos y llenar los espacios en blanco. La chica que encontró la policía era solo una advertencia de ese sujeto de ojos azules, garras y enormes colmillos. Aquel lobo, que debía llamarse Laura, estaba escapando de aquel monstruo. Pero ahora tenía que pelear con este, porque si no, le matarían.

—Lo siento— Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Stiles al notar como _aquel lob-_ Laura se paraba delante de él, para cortarle el paso aquel extraño sujeto que parecía ser un hombre lobo, intentando protegerlo.

Stiles se sentía casi tan aterrado como culpable. Ella no tenía porque hacer esto, sin embargo estaba dando la cara por él, a pesar de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Porque no solo debía pelear con ese sujeto para evitar que la mate, sino que también tenía que evitar que lo maten a él.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Stiles trató de levantarse y escapar de allí, pero el hombre lobo le cortó el paso con un rápido movimiento. En el trayecto, sus enormes garras se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo del chico. Laura se lanzó sobre el hombre lobo para atacarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Stiles recibió un corte limpio justo en la base de su estómago, y terminó cayendo al suelo desparramado. El shock vino pronto, y así como la sangre, el dolor comenzó a emanar copiosamente de su profunda y mortal herida.

Le quedaba poco tiempo… muy poco tiempo… el mundo que era solo dolor y se volvió demasiado borroso para distinguir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para abandonar su conciencia, vio los ojos rojos de aquella loba, mirándolo con tristeza.

—Es mi culpa… hiciste lo que pudiste… Gracias…—

No podía ser posible que estuviera gastando su último aliento en consolar a un animal, pero Stiles sabía que le entendía y que trataba de evitar que lo asesinen. No quería abandonar ese mundo haciendo sentir miserable a otra alma más…

—¡LAURA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A…!— El grito de aquel horrible hombre lobo se escuchaba lejano. Stiles tenía frío en ese momento y se sentía tan pesado…

…La bruma de dolor aumentó de repente. Stiles sintió que algo desgarraba la carne de su brazo derecho…

Finalmente, Stiles perdió por completo la conciencia, y lo último que pudo escuchar, fueron los aullidos de rabia de Laura.

(…)

 —No sobrevivió a la mordida— Dijo triunfante aquel hombre de fríos ojos azules mientras le da la espalda al cuerpo inerte del chico que Laura trató de salvar. Finalmente, el hombre lobo había logrado derribar a la loba sobre el claro del bosque, dejándola fuera de combate por unos cuantos segundos. Se la quedó mirando por un momento, con una sonrisa podía confundirse con una mueca desagradable.

—El chico murió por tu culpa Laura, pero no te preocupes, recibirás el castigo que mereces— El hombre mueve su mano hacia un lado y enormes garras crecen en esta, y luego asesta un golpe seco en el cuello de aquella loba moribunda.

—Al final, todos obtienen lo que merecen— Murmura aquel hombre lobo, mientras el iris de sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso rojo sangre.

(…)

 _“Chico, es hora de despertar”_ La voz de una mujer le estaba llamando. No podía desobedecerla, le debía su completa lealtad.

 _“¡Despierta!”_ Le insistía la voz. Aquella mujer tenía confianza en que iba a despertar ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan ridícula? Él ya estaba muy muerto…

_“¡Beacon Hills está en peligro! ¡Tus seres queridos están en peligro!”_

… ¿Peligro? Su padre, Scott… ¿Estaban en peligro?... Sí, eso era verdad, _aquel monstruo_ seguía suelto…

_“¡Despierta!”_

Stiles se despertó en medio del bosque, acostado de espaldas sobre una capa de finas hojas de pino. Estaba empapado en sudor y jadeando como si le faltara el aire. Un terrible dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo y después de gritar como un desquiciado, el iris de sus ojos brilló por un instante de un color ámbar intenso.

(…)

Aquella mañana, Scott le había pedido a su madre que le prestara el auto, y a pesar de estar castigado una semana, ella terminó cediéndoselo porque necesitaba que hiciera unas compras. Agradecido por la suerte, el chico estaba conduciendo directamente hacia la calle que daba alrededor del bosque para a buscar a Stiles.

Lo había llamado a su mobil varias veces, pero no contestó. No se atrevió a llamarlo a casa, por miedo a meterlo en problemas con su padre.

Recorrió un par de kilómetros hasta que encontró a Stiles deambulando como un zombi por la banquina de la ruta. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, había perdido su chaqueta y su remera estaba empapada con sangre. Aterrado, Scott salta del auto de su madre para ver a su amigo de cerca.

—¡Stiles! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué mierda te pasó?— Exclamó escandalizado Scott al ver la enorme herida que tenía su amigo en su brazo derecho.

Stiles se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía estar en estado de shock y Scott tenía miedo de que no pudiera reconocerlo. De repente, su amigo abrió y cerró su boca, como si intentara decirle algo. Después de un par de intentos, logró pronunciar una sola palabra, que salió desde su garganta con voz ronca y seca.

—L-lobo—


	2. Un fantasma llamado Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche en que asesinaron a Laura Hale, Stiles y Scott se encontraban en el bosque. Stiles es mordido por la joven alfa, y su espíritu le pide que cuide al único miembro con vida de su familia y que proteja la ciudad de su asesino. Laura!Fantasma. Stiles!Werewolf.

Con su smartphone en mano, Stiles enviaba mensajes frenéticamente a Scott, mientras esperaba que su padre llegara a casa. Estaba sentado en su cama, con su brazo derecho completamente vendado, marcando con sus dedos entumecidos la pantalla de su mobil.

Los mensajes de Scott eran cortos y terminaban con " _¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?" y "Deberías ver a un doctor";_ mientras que los de Stiles eran una perorata llena de locas y disparatadas teorías que intentaban explicar las razones por las que se había desmayado y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó esa noche… Excepto que un lobo enorme, de ojos color carmín, le mordió el brazo derecho.

Obviamente, la teoría que más le gustaba a Stiles tenía que ver con hombres lobos y seres sobrenaturales, pero Scott se mantenía escéptico sobre esto, diciéndole que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Stiles le envió otro mensaje a Scott, en donde describía por enésima vez como lucía el lobo que pudo haberlo mordido. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, las luces de su habitación parpadearon durante unos segundos, para luego extinguirse. En ese momento, solo quedó la luz de su smartphone iluminando su rostro con su brillo color cian. Un siseo se escuchó a su alrededor, y parecía que algo o alguien caminaba cerca de él.

Sea lo que sea, se movía delante de Stiles, justo al final de su cama. De inmediato, el chico apunta la luz de su mobil en la dirección donde provenía el ruido, y divisó una mano, provista de uñas largas con forma de garras.

Stiles murmuró un  _"¿Hay alguien ahí?"_  y al recibir un gruñido espectral como respuesta, casi gritó por la impresión. De repente, una forma femenina llena de heridas sangrantes comenzó a subir a su cama. Su rostro exhibía una enorme mueca repleta de colmillos, sus manos se movían de forma espasmódica mientras se aproximaban hacia él. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos y las afiladas garras de aquel ser, se extendieron hacia él, hasta casi rozarle las pestañas…

Stiles ahogó su grito en su garganta cuando se despertó sudoroso sobre las sabanas de su cama. Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más que él en su habitación, suspiró aliviado.

—Oh, por Díos… Solo fue una pesadilla— El chico miró con desesperación el despertador digital de su habitación, y para su sorpresa, ya eran las seis de la tarde del sábado. Había dormido unas cinco horas y no sabía muy bien si su padre se había dado cuenta que estaba herido.

Fue directo al baño a examinar la herida de su brazo derecho. Estuvo profundamente agradecido con Scott. Gracias a su habilidad para curar heridas de animales, le había ayudado a evitar una terrible infección de lo que parecía ser una mordida de lobo. Por ahora, solo tenía que cambiar las vendas tal como le había enseñado y cubrir su brazo con una camisa con mangas largas hasta que sane por completo.

Con cuidado, desprendió las cintas que sujetaba las vendas, y al deshacerlas, comenzó a retirar las gasas ensangrentadas hasta que finalmente llegó a ver la piel de su brazo… En perfectas condiciones. Stiles estaba más que sorprendido, la enorme herida sangrante que le habían provocado, ya no estaba más. Ni siquiera habían quedado cicatrices.

_¿Acaso todo fue producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?_

Asustado, Stiles pasó su mano sobre la piel donde debería estar su herida y la siente suave, como la del resto de su cuerpo. Tenía que llamar a Scott y contarle lo que le había pasado. Tal vez su teoría sobre hombres lobos no eran solo delirios de la mente de un adolescente con problemas de concentración.

—¡Stiles! ¿Bajas a cenar?— La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus turbulentos pensamientos. De seguro había llegado a casa hace poco, por eso no había subido a despertarlo.

—¡Ya voy papá!— Stiles miró las vendas con nerviosismo y las escondió en una bolsa oscura para luego llevarlas a su habitación.

Después de que ocultó la evidencia, Stiles pasó furiosamente su mano derecha por su rasurada cabeza hasta que tomó la decisión de cambiarse de ropa. Comenzó a vestirse con unos rápidos movimientos, aplicando su  _super-técnica-de-cambio-de-ropa-a-toda-velocidad_ , que consistía en abrochar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que calzaba sus zapatillas tenis y metía sus brazos en su camisa a rayas rojas. Bajó por las escaleras todo despatarrado y entró a la cocina, mirando a su padre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hey, papá— El chico levantó la mano derecha, saludando de lejos a su padre, para analizar a distancia segura que tan enfadado estaba con él —¿Cómo estás?—

—¿Umh?... Aquí estoy, mirando mi ensalada sin aderezo y preguntándome como debería castigarte— El sheriff intentó parecer serio mientras pinchaba un saludable tomate con su tenedor, pero Stiles no se sintió intimidado al respecto. Por alguna razón, cuando la gente come ensalada y trata de regañarte, uno no llega a tomárselo muy en serio.

—¿Castigo? ¡Pufff! Eso es muy de los noventas, yo diría que en esta época y a esta edad podría salir de esta con una advertencia ¿No?— Stiles mueve su mano delante su cara como si estuviera espantando un bicho molesto, y su padre le sonríe con vehemencia, escondiendo de forma poco efectiva su enfado.

—Jejeje Buen intento Stiles— El hombre se ríe un poco, pero cambia su expresión bruscamente a una cara de poker —Estás muy castigado jovencito, vas a limpiar la cochera durante todo el domingo, sin ayuda de Scott— El sheriff cerró los ojos como si estuviera considerando algo por un momento —Pensándolo mejor, toda una semana sin Scott—

—Espera ¿Cómo que sin Scott? Eso no es justo— Stiles se sentía traicionado por su padre, pero este no parecía querer dar marcha atrás.

—No sé qué más hacer para que dejes de meterte en las escenas de crimen. Sabes muy bien que eso podría ser considerado obstrucción a la justicia, y créeme que no te harás más atractivo para las chicas si terminas en la cárcel—

—A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos— Comentó Stiles mientras ataca sin piedad la ensalada Cesar que había en su plato, destrozando el pollo y la lechuga con sus dientes, y tirando restos de comida en todas direcciones.

—También les gustan los chicos que pueden mantener su comida en la boca y no se atragantan como animales famélicos— El sheriff no terminó de decir esto que Stiles estaba haciendo unos ruidos espantosos mientras tragaba el resto de su jugo de naranja —Stiles, por favor, tan solo… Trata de no meterte en problemas, por lo menos en lo que resta de este año—

—Lo tengo cubierto— Stiles saltó de su silla para dirigirse a la cochera y ver si podía adelantar un poco el trabajo —Este soy yo, Stiles 2.0 en modo responsable—

(…)

Un poco de trabajo físico le iba a caer bien, pensaba Stiles. Iba a olvidarse un poco de aquel lobo que le mordió, de su espantosa pesadilla que no le permitirá dormir bien durante toda esa semana, y por supuesto, del hecho de que ahora sus heridas se regeneraban mucho más rápido de lo humanamente posible.

Ya estaba divagando de nuevo ¿En que estaba? Oh, sí. Tenía que limpiar la cochera.

El trabajo es genial, el trabajo es glorioso, el trabajo es aliento de vida. Mientras Stiles filosofaba sobre los beneficios de aquella situación, se quedó por un momento contemplando la caminadora que su padre había comprado hace un año atrás, encastrada entre las cajas de recuerdos y basura que se había acumulado con el paso de los años.

—No pude haber caído tan bajo— Concluye el adolescente ante semejante panorama, mientras pasa su mano derecha furiosamente por su cabeza rasurada. Si no dejaba crecer su cabello, eso iba a volverse un tic.

Después de pensarlo por unos pocos segundos, Stiles tomó la decisión de mover el aparato hacia el otro lado de la cochera. Esto provocó que las cajas que trababa ese armatoste se les cayeran encima. El chico lucha contra la marea de basura y recuerdos que le estaban aprisionando, sin mucho éxito.

"No es la forma en la que un chico de mi edad debe pasar un fin de semana" Stiles pensó esto mientras trataba de salir de aquel desastre que él mismo había provocado —¡A este paso jamás terminaré de limpiar este sitio!—

En ese momento, su mobil comenzó a sonar. Un poco ofuscado, Stiles sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada con algo de exasperación. El identificador indicaba que se trataba de Scott, y justo su padre le había castigado. Que oportuno.

 _—¿Stiles? Al fin te despertaste ¡Encontraron otro cadáver!—_  El gritó de Scott hizo que Stiles alejara el smartphone de su oído.

—¿Otro cadáver?— Stiles se masajeo el puente de la nariz, tratando desesperadamente de recordar que había pasado en aquel bosque.

 _—¿No te enteraste? Tu padre no estaba en casa cuando llegamos porque habían encontrado otro cadáver en el bosque, mamá me contó que se trataba de otra mujer que fue atacada por animales salvajes—_  Scott se detuvo por un momento y luego agregó con tono lúgubre  _—¿Y si fue asesinada por el lobo que te mordió?—_

Stiles trató de repasar lo que dijo Scott, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. Por un momento el mundo que le rodeaba, se volvió confuso para él, porque le pareció oír la conversación de su padre desde el otro lado de la casa.  _Decía algo de salir para la estación pronto…_

 _—Stiles ¿Sigues ahí?—_  Preguntó preocupado Scott desde el otro lado de la línea.

Stiles tragó saliva. Algo extraño le estaba pasando. Pudo escuchar claramente como su padre colgaba el teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina, justo al otro lado de la casa. Tembló levemente al darse cuenta de que podía escuchar los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la cochera.

—Aguántame un momento, Scott— Stiles oculta si mobil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones justo cuando su padre entra a la cochera.

—Tengo que salir para la estación, pero llamaré dentro de unos minutos para asegurarme que sigues aquí—

Stiles le dedicó una mirada de exasperación a su padre mientras empujaba una de las cajas que estaba encima de él. Algo andaba muy mal con su cuerpo y no era algo que un doctor podría solucionar, pero aun así, el adolescente decidió guardárselo para sí mismo.

—¿A dónde más podría ir?— Preguntó con irritación Stiles, señalando el desastre de basura en la que había quedado atrapado. El sheriff le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero antes de marcharse agrega  _"Recuerda tu castigo"._ Asegurándose de que su padre se había marchado, Stiles saca el mobil de su bolsillo.

—Scott, algo muy raro me está pasando— Le confesó a su amigo sin rodeos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto o sino iba a enloquecer.

_—Por la mañana te dije que fueras con un doctor, pero dejaste de contestar mis mensajes, así que supuse que te habías dormido…—_

—¿Eso pasó? Pensé que era una pesadilla, todo estaba tan oscuro…— Stiles dejó de hablar cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del techo. Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar dejar caer su mobil al presenciar lo que provocaba aquel extraño sonido.

Arañazos. Profundos arañazos hechos por una navaja invisible, comenzaron a trazar una palabra en el cielo raso. Stiles podía escuchar la voz de Scott saliendo desde su mobil, pero le restó importancia. Los arañazos se detuvieron cuando había completado el mensaje que aquella entidad invisible deseaba transmitir. Allí se podía leer claramente que decía "bosque". Stiles traga saliva, estaba pálido como un papel y su mano temblaba cuando trató de levantar su smartphone del suelo.

—Scott, creo que deberíamos ir al bosque— Murmuró Stiles al acercar su aparato a su oído, ignorando las protestas de Scott desde el otro lado —Pasaré por ti en diez—

Después de cortar la llamada, el chico levantó la mano hacia el techo y tocó con cuidado los rasguños que allí se encontraban. Eran reales, profundos y de trazo seguro. Definitivamente tenía un fantasma persiguiéndolo, y de seguro que debía estar relacionado con las muertes. Sino averiguaba que estaba pasando en el bosque, seguramente seguiría siendo visitado por ese espíritu.

—Quien quiera que seas, si sigues ahí, te aviso que no te tengo miedo e iré al bosque para probártelo— Stiles trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo, hablando a la cochera llena de baratijas y basura.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

(…)

Scott subió al jeep de Stiles, y le dedicó una mirada escéptica a su amigo. Estaba distinto, un poco menos espástico y con una expresión seria que no cuadraba con su forma de ser. Le dedicó una mirada un tanto exasperada a su mejor amigo, y después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, este comenzó hablar.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto en la vida real pero yo…— Stiles miró a Scott con vehemencia, mientras agrega con voz profunda y rasposa  _—…Veo gente muerta_ —

Scott mordió sus labios y luego hizo un sonido extraño al separarlos, como un  _plop_. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el silencio incomodo volvió a instalarse entre ellos.

—¿En verdad no consideraste ir a un doctor?— Scott rompió aquel silencio con una sugerencia inútil mientras revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de su inhalador. Seguía sintiéndose nervioso con la posibilidad de que Stiles estuviera convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo o enloqueciendo. No tenía importancia que era lo que realmente estaba pasándole, cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaban espantosas.

—Esto no puede solucionarlo un doctor, Scott. Lo que me está pasando en humanamente imposible. Por ejemplo, la herida de mi brazo ¡Pauw! Completamente sana en cuestión de horas— Stiles le enseña el brazo que Scott le había ayudado a vendar esa misma mañana —Puedo escuchar cosas a varios metros de distancia, y estoy seguro que estoy siendo acosado por un fantasma—

—Bien, supongamos que te estás… convirtiendo en un hombre lobo— Scott se resistía aceptar que Stiles había dejado de ser humano, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad —¿Qué planeas hacer en el bosque?—

Stiles se mordió el labio y luego le sonrió a su amigo con nerviosismo, elevando sus hombros. Scott suspiró resignado y comentó sin miramientos.

—No tienes idea de lo que vamos hacer allí—

—Vamos a echar un vistazo, no quiero que ese fantasma siga acosándome, tengo suficientes problemas con los raros cambios que tienen mi cuerpo—

Scott miró el camino por la ventana del jeep algo desanimado. Había tenido la sensación de que a Stiles le había pasado algo muy raro, y no pudo evitar contarle a su jefe lo que le había ocurrido ayer a la noche en el bosque. Efectivamente, Deaton le sugirió que abrazara la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo haya dejado de ser humano. Pero no quería creer que Stiles fuera peligroso, hasta le había sugerido que vaya un médico. Tal vez estaba siendo un iluso...

…O tal vez  _él_ no quería cumplir con su destino.

—Si eso te deja tranquilo deberíamos echar un vistazo, pero no te sobresfuerces, aun no te has adaptado a los cambios en tu cuerpo—

Stiles miró a Scott con cierta duda al oír esto, pero se dio cuenta que su amigo no le estaba mirando. Tenía la sensación de que sabía algo de lo que le pasaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo abiertamente ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Scott?

Detuvieron el jeep en la entrada del bosque. Comenzaron a caminar, guiándose con sus linternas y revisando los lugares donde la policía había dejado huellas con sus vehículos. Stiles trató de concentrarse en los sonidos que había alrededor, pero no capto nada. Scott estaba demasiado nervioso y se la paso jugando con su inhalador entre sus dedos.

—No parece haber nada aquí— Scott señala esto con algo de preocupación —Pero no se escucha absolutamente nada—

—Es como si este lugar se hubiera vaciado por completo, ni siquiera hay grillos… Espera un momento ¿Hueles eso?—

Scott se quedó mirando a Stiles como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y dejó que se adelante. Su mejor amigo comenzó a olfatear el aire que les rodeaba. El no notaba nada diferente desde que entraron aquel bosque, el único aroma que captaba era el de las hojas de pino que estaban pisando al caminar por allí.

—Huele a… — Stiles se quedó callado por un momento y de repente, ambos escucharon un grito a lo lejos.

—¡Que rayos fue eso!— Exclamó Scott retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Viene del final del bosque, por esa dirección está la ruta de entrada a la ciudad— Stiles hechó a correr en la dirección donde había escuchado aquel grito, y después de dudarlo un poco, Scott comenzó a seguirlo con algo de dificultad.

Stiles comenzó a correr más y más rápido, sacando varios metros de distancia de su amigo. Se sentía tan bien correr, la sensación de estar en el bosque, de buscar a su presa y prepararse para atacarla…

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te he hecho nada!—

El grito provenía de un automóvil. Stiles podía ver los faros desde el camino del bosque. El olor se intensificó, lo cual le puso muy nervioso. No le gustaba, le resultaba asqueante y repulsivo, como un intruso.

(…)

Allison no se imaginaba que lamentaría haber salido de la casa de sus abuelos tan tarde. Conducir en la ruta desde la ciudad contigua hasta Beacon Hills le había resultado demasiado tranquilo, es más, se había tomado el tiempo de detenerse en un restaurante de comida rápida y disfrutar de unos grasos nachos con doble queso. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que entró a la ciudad y un sujeto extraño se lanzó delante de su automóvil.

Sus reflejos le ayudaron a frenar a tiempo, justo antes de colisionar con aquel extraño, pero este reaccionó de una forma muy violenta y comenzó a golpear el capo de su automóvil. Lo estaba abollando con cada golpe que le daba. Allison no podía entender porque aquel hombre estaba tan furioso, y en la oscuridad parecía que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color amarillo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza salir del auto y darle una paliza, pero el problema radicaba en que aquel hombre resultó ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Después de haber dejado una importante abolladura en el capo de su auto, comenzó a golpear el parabrisas, destrozando el vidrio de tal forma que el cristal se convirtió en una especie de tela de araña que no le permitía ver bien lo que pasaba afuera.

Ella estaba furiosa. Buscó en su bolso la pistola tase que le había comprado su abuela hace unos días atrás y enfundo su mano derecha con un guante de cuero para proteger sus nudillos, por si iba a lanzar un par de puñetazos. Aunque ese sujeto gruñía como si fuera una bestia enfurecida, Allison estaba más molesta de que estuviera destrozando su auto.

De repente, una sombra salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre aquel hombre, alejándolo del auto de Allison. Ella aprovechó a salir afuera, y gracias a las luces de los faros del automóvil, pudo apreciar que había sido ayudada por un chico de su edad, con una camisa a cuadros y una mirada nerviosa. Por otro lado, el sujeto que la estaba atacando frenéticamente, tenía una apariencia un tanto extraña. Su cara parecía estar deformada de tal manera que lucía como una especie de criatura mitad lobo y mitad humano, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, afiladas garras sustituían lo que eran sus manos y estaba tan fuera sí que babeaba como un perro rabioso.

Allison se dio cuenta que aquella criatura estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, seguramente porque de los dos, ella debía ser la más débil. El chico que había llegado hace poco gritó un "¡Cuidado!" desde el otro lado de la calle, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Apuntó la pistola taser al pecho de aquel monstruo, presionó el gatillo y lo electrocutó, todo esto sin mostrar una sola emoción en su rostro.

(…)

Stiles parpadeo confundido al ver como aquel hombre lobo caía al suelo completamente paralizado por la descarga eléctrica. Miró a la chica por un momento, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Vio la pistola taser que ella sostenía en sus manos. Las mismas le temblaban, como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

La chica de cabello oscuro tenía una expresión perdida y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Miró a Stiles y movió un poco la boca para decir algo, que el chico interpretó como un "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Antes de que Stiles pudiera hablarle, aquel hombre lobo se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre él, clavándole sus garras en su espalda. La chica gritó aterrada, pero se incorporó para intentar ayudarle, cosa que Stiles maldijo mentalmente mientras trataba de soportar el desesperado ataque de aquella criatura. Para su suerte, alguien la sujetó el brazo y la retiro de aquella terrible contienda.

—¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos un poco del monstruo?— Scott empuja a la chica lejos de la pelea —Ahí está, entra al auto y mantente lejos de las garras—

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es esa cosa?—

Stiles resopló molesto, porque no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado metidos en todo esto. Trató de quitarse al loco hombre lobo que tenía encima mientras pensaba para sus adentros que ya iba siendo hora de que Scott apareciera. Por lo menos su amigo podría sacar a la chica de allí antes de que termine siendo partida al medio por las garras de ese monstruo (que por algún extraño motivo le parecía una idea perturbadoramente familiar).

—¿Dónde está el alfa?— Gruñó con ferocidad aquel hombre lobo. Con un rápido movimiento, sujetó la cabeza de Stiles y la azotó contra el asfalto con brutalidad, destrozándole la cara —Si tengo que matarte para entrar a su manada, ten por seguro que lo hare—

Stiles no pudo hablar con claridad, se le había partido el tabique nasal y la boca se le había llenado de sangre. Aquel monstruo volvió azotar su cráneo contra el piso, intentando ocasionarle todo el daño posible antes de que comience a regenerar sus heridas.

Stiles no perdía la conciencia, pero era terriblemente doloroso recibir aquel castigo. Lo peor de todo era que apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo aquella criatura ¿De dónde mierda sacaba tanta fuerza?

—Eres patético, un recién convertido que siquiera puede transformarse, obviamente que tu alfa va a desecharte—

Stiles trata de levantarse, pero el hombre lobo sujeta su brazo y le hace un candado, trabándolo detrás de su espalda. Con la otra mano estaba tratando de ahogarlo, hasta que Scott y la chica de cabello oscuro, atacan al monstruo con un palo y un matafuego respectivamente. Los dos logran propinarle un contundente golpe en la cabeza y el estómago, alejándolo lo suficiente de Stiles para permitirle que se incorpore. El chico se levantó del suelo con pesadez, mientras escupía la sangre que estaba ahogándolo para poder respirar.

—¡Salgan de aquí!— Stiles se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder proteger ni a Scott ni a la chica. Los tres iban a morir en ese momento, y todo por su culpa ¿Por qué no tenía la misma fuerza que aquel sujeto?

—No puedo ganarle— Murmuró Stiles al ver como el hombre lobo se levantaba de nuevo para atacarlo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa situación.

_"Si me dejas entrar podría ayudarte a salvar a tus amigos"_

_Stiles estaba confundido cuando el paisaje cambio repentinamente delante de sus ojos. El camino que iba hacia la ciudad quedó completamente vacío, y el cielo nocturno se tornó de un intenso color rojo. Estaba parado en el asfalto, completamente solo..._

_…O tal vez no._

_—Eres un terrible hombre lobo, Stiles, si no peleas como debe ser te van a matar—_

_El mencionado, giró su cabeza y se dio la vuelta tan rápido como le fuera posible. Detrás de él, vio a una chica vestida con un vaquero desgastado y una musculosa blanca, de cabello oscuro, ojos color gris claro y una media sonrisa. Se quedó deslumbrado ante su presencia, sintiendo que tenía que respetarla y seguir todas sus órdenes._

_—¿Por qué siento que debería inclinar mi cabeza delante de ti?— Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la chica para luego agregar —No me digas, déjame adivinar, eres una especie de diosa-lobo—_

_—Ay Stiles, nuestro encuentro fue demasiado fugaz y desafortunado, pero sí, yo soy importante para ti porque soy tu alfa— Ella le sonrió con cierta calma, pero Stiles no parecía reconocerla —Tal vez me recuerdes en esta forma— Repentinamente la joven se transformó en un enorme lobo de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, que saltó delante de Stiles con cierta gracia._

_—Laura— Murmuró Stiles con temor. Era la loba que había intentado protegerlo, pero no podía recordar bien de qué._

_—Si quieres salvarte a ti mismo y a tus amigos, deberás cederme tu cuerpo— La loba se comunicó telepáticamente con Stiles —Eres mi beta, puedo y debo ayudarte—_

—Acepto— Stiles dijo esto de repente, justo cuando el hombre lobo se lanzó sobre él para cortarle el cuello con su garra derecha. No pudo escuchar lo que Scott estaba gritándole porque todo se volvió oscuro para él.

(…)

—¡Cuidado Stiles!—

Aparte de aquel grito de advertencia, Laura sintió el dolor en el cuerpo de Stiles apenas adquirió el control de sobre este. Supuso que había sido producto del castigo que había recibido. Sin embargo, fue fácil para ella anticipar el movimiento de aquel omega y detuvo su mano en seco, impidiendo que las garras lleguen a tocar el cuello de su beta.

—¿Qué haces atacando a MI beta?— Ella estaba furiosa, aquel omega se había aparecido allí solo para causar problemas. Había un cazador retirado de Beacon Hills y no quería llamar su atención, pero era de imaginarse que los lobos sin manada se sentirían atraídos por la inestabilidad mágica de la región.

—El nuevo alfa, quiero formar parte de su manada…— Al percatarse de que Stiles no iba a soltarle la muñeca, el omega inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y dirigió otro golpe directo a su cuerpo. Rápidamente, Laura utilizó los largos y delgados brazos de Stiles para enredar los brazos de su oponente, de tal forma que desvió el ataque. Luego, le hizo una toma, tirando de esos brazos por su espalda, haciendo que el cuerpo del omega describiera un giro por el aire y cayera de espaldas al piso.

Al no soltarle la muñeca al omega, terminó quebrándosela, y para no dejar que se levante, Laura obligó al cuerpo de Stiles a pararse sobre el hombro izquierdo de aquel sujeto. El hombre lobo gritó de dolor, pero Stiles no parecía inmutarse sobre esto y le comenzó hablar como si dos voces estuvieran tratando de salir de su garganta al mismo tiempo.

—No te permitiré formar parte de la manada de un asesino— La cara de Stiles se transformó finalmente, su piel se oscureció y su rostro se deformó dándole el aspecto más canino, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y un gruñido aterrador salió del fondo de su garganta —Al menos que quieras morir, te recomiendo que te largues del pueblo—

Laura le ordenó al cuerpo de Stiles que suelte el brazo derecho de aquel omega y le dio la espalda. Ella estaba segura de que aquel hombre lobo tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no iba a ganarle aunque lo intentase. Ella había sido entrenada para ser el siguiente alfa de su manada desde que era pequeña.

Fue a comprobar a los amigos de Stiles, pero se percató de que aquel sujeto no iba a darse por vencido. Aun con su muñeca quebrada y su espalda maltrecha, el omega deseaba seguir peleando. Trató desesperadamente de atacar al cuerpo de Stiles con su garra izquierda, pero este le esquivo, dándole un poderoso codazo justo debajo de las costillas. Cuando el omega retrocedió, Stiles giró sus caderas y le dio una patada justo en el estómago, derribándolo de nuevo en el piso.

—Estoy hablando en serio— Dijo con seriedad Laura mientras sujetaba el brazo del omega y apoyaba su pie contra su hombro —Si quieres entrar a la manada del alfa local, tendrás que pagar caro por ello—

Stiles comenzó a tirar con fuerza del brazo, haciendo gritar al omega. Laura no tenía intenciones de seguir castigando a esa pobre criatura ni de arrancarle la extremidad, pero tenía que amenazarlo de una forma convincente para que desista.

—No lo hagas Stiles, le vas a sacar el brazo— Grito el amigo de su beta, y Laura estaba feliz de que su actuación le haya convencido.

—Un brazo es un buen precio por la entrada a este pueblo— Con una sonrisa maliciosa que parecía un tanto falsa, Stiles miró al omega directamente a los ojos —¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?—

—N-no, no, me rindo—

—Entonces lo diré de nuevo, vete de aquí y no vuelvas— Stiles levantó al omega del suelo y lo empujó en dirección a la salida del pueblo. Cuando este no se movía para marcharse, le rugió con rabia para intimidarlo e darle a entender que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Asustado, el hombre lobo salió huyendo, como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Al igual que ese hombre lobo, todos los omegas que intenten entrar al pueblo buscarían lo mismo, y Laura se preguntaba si iba a poder evitar que lleguen a unirse al alfa que le robo la vida y su estatus.

—¿Disculpa?— La chica de cabello oscuro que Stiles había intentado ayudar, se le acercó de repente, mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo —Gracias, ya sabes, por ayudarme—

—Pero…— Scott, el amigo de su beta, lo miraba extrañado —¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?—

Laura no les respondió. Abandonó el cuerpo de Stiles de inmediato, porque se le había acabado el tiempo. Comprobó que se había extralimitado al ver como el cuerpo de aquel chico se desplomaba en el suelo como un saco de papas.

(…)

_—Volví a desmayarme— Stiles protestó al darse cuenta que estaba sentado en la escaleras de una enorme casa que no había visto en su vida. Levantó la vista al cielo y se percató de que era color rojo sangre._

_—El rojo representa el estatus del alfa— Le explicaba Laura mientras salía de la casa y cierra la puerta de esta tras ella —Mientras nos comuniquemos en tu mente, el cielo tendrá ese color—_

_—Me gusta el rojo— Stiles elevó sus hombros como si le restara importancia a ese hecho, y miró a la joven alfa con cierta duda —Scott y la chica están a salvo ¿Voy a estar bien?—_

_Laura asintió levemente y luego agregó —Seguramente ellos dos están arrastrando tu cuerpo por el bosque, dormirás por un par de horas—_

_—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Puedes poseer a cualquier hombre lobo?— Stiles pensaba que hubiera sido más sencillo tomar el control de aquel lobo solitario, pero Laura no parecía compartir su opinión._

_—Los hombres lobos pueden ser influenciados por fantasmas o espíritus, pero no suelen ser poseídos, y es muy raro que posean la habilidad de comunicarse con ellos…— Laura lo miró con seriedad, como si estuviera a punto de decir "…Como tú lo haces, Stiles", y cambió descaradamente el tema —Me debes este favor—_

_—¿QUÉ?— Exclama indignado Stiles, olvidándose por completo de lo que Laura había omitido —De eso nada, se supone que eres mi alfa, tu deber es velar por mi seguridad, ayudarme a controlar la **fuerza**  o lo que sea que hacen los líderes de manada—_

_—Si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muerta Stiles— Laura golpeo la frente de Stiles con su dedo índice, mirándolo como si fuera un niño caprichos que le costaba trabajo entender cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo real —No puedo velar por la seguridad de nadie en este estado, así que tú lo harás por mí—_

_—A que te refieres— A Stiles no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Estaba seguro de que estaba metido en una de esas situaciones en las que no podía ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparezcan por si solos._

_—¿Te lo tengo que repetir? Te lo dije cuando despertaste en este bosque está mañana— Laura le sonrió con vehemencia y agregó —De ahora en más, cuidarás de los habitantes de esta ciudad y de mi hermano menor, Derek—_

_Genial, pensó Stiles, ahora tenía que ser niñero de un mocoso malcriado. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya._

(…)

Derek Hale le había pedido a su alfa que le permitiera acompañarla a Beacon Hills. Como líder de la pequeña manada Hale, Laura debía haber accedido a la petición, sabiendo que tener a su lado por lo menos un beta, la haría más fuerte. Sin embargo, ella también era su hermana mayor e insistía en protegerlo, a pesar de que ya tenía veinticuatro años de edad.

Protegerlo del pasado trágico de su familia, de los malos recuerdos y de su propia estupidez. Su hermana siempre fue la que lo llevaba de la mano a todos lados y no dejaba que nada malo le pase, que cuidaba de él cuando enfermaba o era herido por algún humano. Por esa razón, ella lo dejo en New York mientras se dedicaba a investigar la muerte de su familia.

Pero de ahora en más, ella ya no podía seguir protegiéndolo.

La llamada de la estación de policía llegó por la madrugada al apartamento que compartía con su hermana. En este se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión encendida, pero Derek no la estaba viendo. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado matando su cuerpo con ejercicios, tratando en no pensar en las cosas que podría estar pasando Laura en Beacon Hills. Cuando el teléfono sonó, esperaba que fuera una de las tantas amigas de su hermana, pero la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea lo descolocó, y más cuando le explicó que era el sheriff de la estación de policía de Beacon Hills.

Detrás del profesionalismo en la frase que estaba obligado a pronunciar, cuando aquel hombre le dio la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de su hermana, Derek se percató de la melancolía y la pena que el sheriff sentía al respecto. Seguramente había participado en la investigación del incendio que destruyó al resto de su familia, y sabía que era el único que quedaba con vida.

Después de explicarle que debía ir a identificar el cadáver y cortar la comunicación, Derek se quedó estático, con el teléfono entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

Al pasar un par de minutos, había logrado asimilar la noticia. Lo primero que atinó hacer fue sollozar por la tristeza, para luego estallar de rabia y destrozar el teléfono con sus garras. Enceguecido por la ira, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sus ojos brillan de un intenso color azul y aullaba como si hubiera sido herido de muerte.

Cuando el apartamento que había compartido con su hermana en los últimos ocho años había quedado hecho trizas, Derek logró recuperar la compostura y volver a su forma humana. Aun con sus ojos encendidos de un azul intenso, recorrió la casa en busca de la segunda llave del Camaro de su hermana mayor, su chaqueta negra y el mobil con GPS para rastrear la señal de su auto.

Iba a vengarse a toda costa. Iba a encontrar al bastardo que mato a Laura y lo iba a destruir. Ya no le importaba haber quedado reducido a un pobre omega, a un lobo solitario. En ese momento, su deseo de venganza era lo único que alimentaba las ansias de vivir de Derek.

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Scott y Allison tienen una historia muy diferente en este universo, y están atados a destinos completamente distintos a los del programa. No tengo nada en contra del Scallison, pero no lo habrá en esta historia. La actualización será un poco lenta, pero le prometo no abandonar esta historia.
> 
> N/A 2: Creo que Stiles se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando conozca a Derek :p


	3. Omake 1 -Castigo-

—Así que tu alfa está muerta— Scott parecía estar un tanto triste por esto, pero también estaba un tanto perturbado —Pero puedes verla a pesar de que es un fantasma—

—Sí, aunque no todo el tiempo— Stiles estaba entretenido moviendo cajas de un lado a otro, sacando la basura de estas y tirándola en bolsas de basura —¿La chica llegó a salvo a casa?—

—Sí, bueno, ella estaba molesta por su auto pero se tomó bastante bien el hecho de que seas un hombre lobo— Scott hizo mala cara al agregar —Allison es un poco extraña—

—Cualquiera que se tome con calma el ataque de un hombre lobo debe estar mal de la cabeza— Stiles comenzó a barrer el suelo y juntó lo restos con una pala plástica.

—Tienes razón, pero me dio la sensación de que ella no está muy acostumbrada a tratar con personas…—

—Scotty— Stiles trató de llamar la atención de su amigo mientras movía una vieja parrilla hacia una de las esquinas de la cochera.

—…Además tu alfa puede poseer tu cuerpo y ayudarte a pelear como si te hubieras entrenado en artes marciales desde hace años….—

—Scott— Stiles intentó de nuevo llamar a su amigo para que lo ayude a mover un viejo colchón afuera, pero este seguía interesado en su charla.

—…No creo que haya hombres lobos que les cueste tanto trabajo transformarse ¿Será porque eres demasiado débil?...—

—¡Scott! ¡Dame un mano con esto!— Stiles trató de que no se le caigan las cajas llenas de azulejos que habían quedado de la remodelación del baño, pero Scott estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable comiendo un sándwich.

—Lo siento hermano pero mamá y el sheriff me pidieron que no te ayude— Scott mordió su sándwich y masticó con cuidado, sin prestarle atención a la mirada asesina de su amigo. Stiles solo suspiró y vio llegar a su padre con otro sillón reclinable y una mini-nevera. La colocó entre él y Scott, la abrió y le pasó una lata de soda a Scott. Luego sacó una lata para él, miró a su hijo y negó levemente.

—Es increíble que tenga que vigilarte para que cumplas tu castigo Stiles, pero se ve que aún no has aprendido a ser responsable—

—Seh, claro, soy un irresponsable— Stiles estaba muy molesto, había escapado de su castigo para salvar la vida de alguien ¿Y esto es lo que recibe a cambio? Se irritó aún más cuando vio al fantasma de Laura en su forma de lobo, jugando con una bolsa de burbujas. Lo miró con una rara expresión que parecía decir "Acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones", pero seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Por supuesto que Scott y su padre no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Eso sí que era conveniente para ella.

—¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo?— Murmuró Stiles mientras seguía limpiando ese condenado lugar.

—Menos charla y más trabajo Stiles— Exclamó el sheriff.

—Ya voy, ya voy…—

(…)

:P

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño relato en espera del próximo capitulo :p


	4. Generador de Inestabilidad  (Primera parte)

****

Jackson Whittemore lo tenía todo y había logrado mucho en sus dieciséis años. Pero aun así, quería conseguir más. A pesar de que sus padres adoptivos se mostraban conformes con sus logros, él seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía relajarse. Tenía que entrenar el doble, estudiar el doble, cuidar su estatus como chico popular y procurar salir con la chica más bonita de la escuela.

No podía relajarse. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, solo podía pensar en conseguir una beca e ingresar a la más prestigiosa universidad, cobrar el seguro que le habían dejado sus padres biológicos y dejar atrás Beacon Hills para siempre.

Como odiaba ese pueblucho en medio de la nada. Lo detestaba tanto como a sus padres adoptivos.

Y no le gustaba odiar a sus padres. No tenía nada de que quejarse por su educación y todas las cosas que le habían facilitado en su vida. Pero no podía perdonarles, a pesar de que no había nada que pudieran hacer, el hecho de que no pueda conocer a sus verdaderos padres le volvía loco.

No podía amar a sus padres adoptivos sabiendo que nunca podrá conocer a sus verdaderos padres.

Ese mismo domingo habían tenido una inocua discusión sobre su situación. Su madre adoptiva le había propuesto hacer terapia familiar, lo cual él no dudo en calificar como una gran pérdida de tiempo.

_Qué tontería._

¿Jackson Whittemore yendo a terapia? Ese tipo de cosas son para perdedores como Stilinski o McCall, que aparte de ser raros, seguramente tenían problemas con sus respectivas familias, debido a lo tarados que eran esos dos. Él no era un perdedor, no era débil ni mental ni físicamente, no necesitaba ayuda de un loquero para arreglar su situación.

Por eso Jackson salió como una tromba enfurecida de su casa, y subió a su camioneta para irse lo más lejos posible. Había hablado con Lydia, y planeaba buscarla para salir y olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Lydia era más inteligente de lo que parecía y sabía que decirle, y como decirle las cosas. En lo personal, no le gustaban mucho las chicas que fueran más inteligentes que él, pero Lydia escondía demasiado bien esa faceta suya, tanto que no le resultaba incomodo que fuera tan lista.

A pesar de estar escapando de sus padres, Jackson no debió acelerar tanto su camioneta. Pero estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba. El camino se volvía cada vez más oscuro, probablemente alguien había enloquecido y decidió destruir todos los faroles que rodeaban a la ruta que atravesaba el bosque de Beacon Hills.

Pero pudo haber evitado ese accidente.

Tal vez estaba pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, o tal vez solo estaba distraído cambiando la estación de radio, pero no pudo evitar toparse con una estampida de ciervos salvajes atravesándose en su camino. Todos esos animales parecían estar escapando de algo, porque no repararon en estrellarse contra su camioneta. Jackson perdió en control del vehículo y terminó desviándolo hacía el bosque para estrellarse contra un frondoso árbol.

Algo confuso y conmocionado por aquella colisión, Jackson trató de salir de la destartalada camioneta, empujando con dificultad la bolsa de aire que lo aprisionaba. En la confusión, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha y vio un objeto punzante atravesando la carne de su muslo. La sangre salía copiosamente y aquella barra de plástico parecía estar profundamente encastrada.

El chico cae al suelo, sollozando, completamente seguro de que estaba por morir desangrado. Trató de buscar su mobil, pero este se había hecho añicos en el accidente. Iba a morir completamente solo, de una forma tortuosa y lenta, perdiendo a cada segundo la sangre que debía estar recorriendo las venas de su cuerpo.

_—Este no debería ser tu fin—_

En la bruma de dolor y desesperación, Jackson vio llegar un hombre al cual no pudo verle el rostro, pero escuchaba claramente su voz. Los ojos de aquel ser eran rojos, brillantes y amenazadores, su voz era sedosa y algo arrastrada.

Como una serpiente traicionera.

—¿Q-quién eres?— Jackson abrió los ojos con dificultad, su vista estaba borrosa, pero vio que aquel hombre estaba parado delante de él —¿Qué es lo… que quieres?—

—Quiero ayudarte— El sujeto acercó su mano provista de garras afiladas y acarició su mejilla. Sus dedos estaban fríos y pegajosos —Te daré un regalo que te salvará la vida, solo debes prometerme una sola cosa—

Jackson gruño suavemente, iba a ser ultrajado por un perfecto extraño y no podía hacer nada para escapar. Se sentía tan patético, cerró los ojos deseando estar muerto, pero nada pasó.

—¿Co-como vas a salvarme?— Preguntó Jackson, dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

—Te daré un regalo, un poder tan grande e inimaginable… Todo a cambio de…— Los ojos rojos de aquel sujeto se clavaron en los de Jackson, enormes colmillos brillaron a la luz de los faros de la camioneta semidestruida.

En ese momento, el chico no entendía lo que había dicho al final de la frase aquel hombre, solo vio como sus labios se movían delante de él. De repente fue mordido en el costado izquierdo de su torso y el mundo se volvió negro.

Un mundo frío y oscuro.

(…)

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Levántate y empieza tu día con un desayuno decente, decía la nota del sheriff para su hijo que había dejado junto al jugo de naranja y la tostadora. Stiles sonrío levemente al ver el papel, y cayó en cuenta que debía ir a la escuela. Por alguna razón, sentía que había pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que fue a clases, pero debía ser porque había tenido el fin de semana más bizarro y extraordinario de su corta vida.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora que era un hombre lobo?

Supuso que debía intentar llevar una vida normal. Tal vez hacer como si nada le hubiera pasado, y llevar con calma su condición, sin llamar la atención de la gente… Tal vez, explicárselo a su padre.

_"Hey, papá ¿recuerdas cuando tenías duda acerca de mí sexualidad? Eso es lo de menos, ahora tienes que tener dudas acerca de mi condición humana"_

No. Eso no sonaba muy bien. Tenía que tratar de ser menos dramático.

_"Hey, Pá, adivina que… ¡Soy un hombre lobo!"_

Terrible. Debía pensarlo mejor, antes de provocarle un infarto a su padre.

—…Ya me escuchaste Stiles— Laura estaba flotando encima de su cabeza, como si disfrutara mucho pulular alrededor de Stiles, tocando el techo con los dedos de su mano y tratando de traer de regreso al mundo real —No es el momento de relajarse, debes entrenarte para usar los pocos poderes que tienes hasta ahora—

—Soy un hombre lobo ¿No puedo olvidarme de la parte de entrenar y quedarme con la fuerza que ya tengo?— A Stiles no le interesaba mucho tener una rutina de entrenamiento a lo  _Luke Skywalker_. No planeaba buscar otros hombres lobos para ver quién era el más fuerte, ni hacerse el superhéroe para variar. Tan solo quería tener la misma vida aburrida que siempre había tenido.

Ahora mismo veía la ironía en todo aquel asunto.

—No voy a mentirte Stiles, eres el hombre lobo más débil que he conocido— Laura hizo un mohín desaprobador con su boca, como si ella se sintiera responsable de su bajo rendimiento, exactamente el mismo gesto que hacia su padre cuando metía la pata —Tal vez tu verdadera fuerza este más relacionada con tu habilidad para ver espíritus, pero sigues sin tener el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a otros hombres lobo—

—Bien, yo no tengo interés de pelear con otros hombres lobos— Stiles no estaba muy feliz al notar hacía donde iba la conversación. Laura sacó a luz el tema de su hermano menor, y esto hizo que al chico se le revuelva el estómago.

—El problema es que sin fuerza ¿Cómo podrás cuidar de Derek?— Ella no parecía querer desistir en confiarle el bienestar de su hermano menor. Stiles se limitó a suspirar frustrado porque no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea.

—¿Ves lo que digo?— Exclamó indignada Laura al ver que él no trataba de seguir con la discusión —Siquiera tienes la explosividad y la violencia de un hombre lobo promedio ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?—

Stiles ignoró las protestas de Laura y trató en concentrarse en preparar su desayuno. El problema de ver fantasma radicaba en eso, no poder dejar de verlos o escucharlos por más que ya no desee hacerlo. Tal vez debía preocuparse más por controlar la habilidad de ver cosas intangibles que dedicarse hacerse más fuerte.

—Hey— Stiles saludó con una ligera sonrisa a un par de espíritus que pululaban por allí, los cuales tenían forma de muñequitos recortados de papel. Estos se turbaron al verlo, temblando cual gelatina, pero luego se sentaron sobre el pan tostado que estaba por comer.

—Supongo que son de los que no hablan, lástima que Laura no sea así—

—Te escuche— Laura apareció a su lado y le gruño a los pequeños espíritus, que se tornaron rojos y algo amenazantes ante su presencia, pero luego desaparecieron —Si nos descuidamos, estaremos sitiados por estas  _cosas_ —

—Laura ¿En verdad no recuerdas quien te asesinó?— Stiles no quería hablar de su situación con lo espíritus en ese momento. Le gustaría tener una conversación sobre otro tema que no sean él y sus nuevos poderes. Por suerte su alfa decidió darle un respiro.

—No, no lo recuerdo— Laura parecía molesta —Estoy segura de que debe ser por el trauma de la muerte violenta, pero… ¿Dices que mi cuerpo fue partido a la mitad?—

—Sí, parece haber sido cortado con un objeto afilado, pero según el informe del forense, dice que pudo haber sido un animal— Stiles dejó de hablar y miró su mano derecha, en especial sus uñas —Vi las fotos y creo que te cortaron con garras—

—Ya veo… Tú tampoco recuerdas mucho de esa noche— Señaló Laura como si esta fuera una desafortunada afirmación. Por su parte, Stiles estaba más que feliz de no recordar esa espantosa noche.

—Debo ir a la escuela— Explicó Stiles mientras buscaba las llaves de su jeep —Si vienes conmigo, tendrás que comportarte—

—No te preocupes, estaré tan tranquila que ni me notarás— Laura sonríe con algo de falsedad, haciendo que el chico ruede los ojos. Stiles duda mucho que su alfa no intente meterlo en problemas en lo que restaba de ese día.

(…)

Ver fantasmas y espíritus no es tan glamuroso como lo hacen ver en las series de televisión y en los dibujos animados. Realmente era una patada en la entrepierna permanente que Stiles debía soportar. Veinticuatro horas de estar consciente y ver que en realidad los humanos no están solos en este mundo, y no solo eso, lo comparten con cosas invisibles e intangibles, que es mejor no saber que están allí.

Él no podía entender como tantas personas deseaban coquetear con lo oculto, todo este asunto le estaba resultando molesto. Tal vez no poseía la violencia de hombre lobo promedio, pero estaba seguro de que se irritaba con más facilidad que antes y eso no ayudaba a llevar bien esa situación.

Estaba más molesto todavía porque aquella habilidad no le había permitido ver a su madre de nuevo. Le había preguntado a Laura sobre esto, y ella le explicó que no todos los seres vivos cuando mueren se convierten en fantasmas.

Aun así, Stiles guardaba la esperanza de ver a su madre en algún momento, por lo menos para saber si estaba descansando en paz, después de aquellos nefastos días que paso en el hospital.

Volviendo al mundo escolar al que estaba condenado a pasar sus próximas ocho horas, llegó a la escuela con tiempo de sobra. Era molesto que Scott ya estuviera allí, pero afirmó que tuvo que llevar su madre al trabajo.

Stiles estaba agradecido con Scott, estaba casi tan determinado a seguir con su vida normal a pesar de todo lo sucedido el fin de semana. No habían hecho ningún comentario por lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, se la pasaron desde la entrada al campus hasta la llegada a sus casilleros charlando sobre trabajos pendientes y entrenamientos de lacrosse a los que no iban asistir. Todo era normal, hasta que la chica que habían salvado el sábado a la noche, apareció en la escuela luciendo como si hubiera estado durmiendo en la intemperie.

—¿Allison? ¿Estás bien?— Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntarle Scott a la chica de cabello oscuro, mientras que Stiles solo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. En cambio, Allison se sorprende al verlos allí, y gritó emocionada.

—¡Que suerte tengo! ¡Son ustedes dos! Este… ¿Ustedes eran?— Allison se quedó muda, sin saber que más decir, mientras coloca el dedo índice de su mano derecha y se da unos golpecitos en la frente, como si eso le ayudara a ordenar sus recuerdos.

Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta enseguida de que ella no recordaba sus nombres, y como estaba corriendo el tiempo, decidieron darle una mano.

—Scott—

—Stiles—

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Lo sabía!— Exclamó emocionada Allison al escuchar a los dos chicos presentarse.

—Eso no es cierto— Protestó molesto Scott, mientras Stiles luchaba para no reírse a carcajadas de la situación. Aun así, Allison lucía un tanto extraña. Su cabello negro estaba enmarañado y lleno de hojas, sus mejillas estaban raspadas y tenía cortes en los dedos de su mano. Su ropa estaba arrugada y cubierta de barro.

—¿Estuviste esta mañana en el bosque?— Preguntó con curiosidad Stiles al detectar aquel aroma tan particular emanando del cuerpo de la chica. Ella asintió levemente, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Fui a tomar fotografías del supuesto árbol donde estrelle mi auto el sábado por la noche, ya saben, para el seguro…— Mientras la chica relataba lo sucedido, abrió su mochila y extrajo un enorme frasco de vidrio para conservas con una tapa blanca llena a agujeritos.

—… Y no se imaginan lo que encontré allí—

Stiles y Scott se acercan para ver con atención el contenido del frasco. Al darse cuento de lo que había dentro, los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?— Preguntan los dos al unísono.

De repente, los tres oyeron un femenino alarido de horror. Asustado, Stiles le quita el frasco a Allison y lo esconde detrás de su espalda. Los tres vieron llegar a Lydia Martin por el pasillo, caminando con tanta determinación que parecía que los iba a pasar por encima.

Stiles parpadeo por un momento confundido al ver a la chica de sus sueños acercándose hacia él. Lydia estaba rodeada por unas densas nubes de color negro, las cuales le tapaban todo el cuerpo, y cuando trató de determinar el aroma que despedía, tuvo que contener la respiración. La chica olía horrible.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?— Lydia parecía estar preocupada por Allison, lo cual no le resultó extraño a Stiles. La chica lucía como una especie de vagabunda, con sus pantalones destrozados, el pasto en su cabello y su camiseta arrugada.

Allison se sonrojó al notar como la Lydia la miraba con vehemencia, esperando una respuesta lógica de su parte.

—Yo estaba en el bosque, haciendo, ya sabes…  _cosas de bosque_ —

Esa no fue una respuesta muy lógica. Allison falló completamente en  _mentiras blancas 101._

—Aun así no puedo dejar que estés vestida así durante todo el día— Lydia miró a Scott con indignación y luego a Stiles, el cual estaba tratando desesperadamente de irse de allí. De seguro creía que le habían hecho algo malo a Allison, pero eso no era justo ¿Cómo podía creer que ellos eran esa clase de sujeto?

Por su parte, Stiles parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar delante de Lydia, por lo que se apartó de ellos, tapándose la cara con su mano derecha y conteniendo la respiración. Scott iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero la recién llegada estaba ocupada atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa radiante a Allison. La chica en cuestión se sonrojó aún más, y comenzó a tartamudear su nombre.

—A-lli-Allison— Por una extraña razón, ella se había quedado muda de nuevo. Scott que estaba preocupado de que Stiles muera asfixiado, le dio un ligero empujón a la chica para que siguiera hablando. Algo nerviosa, Allison intentó hablar nuevamente.

—Soy nueva, llegue anteayer a la ciudad—

—Eso explica porque estás hablando con estos dos— Lydia mira con desdén a Scott, porque Stiles se había escapado para esconderse vaya saber dónde y estaba lejos de su campo visual. Scott se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación, tratando de mantenerse al margen de aquel asunto.

—Bien, no importa, voy ayudarte a causar una buena impresión— Lydia se abalanzó sobre Allison para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla a la salida de la escuela —Tengo un cambio de ropa completo en mi auto, también necesitas maquillaje y arreglarte el cabello…—

Allison miró a Scott como diciendo  _¿Qué hago ahora?_  El chico solo subió sus hombros, y le dedico una sonrisa simpática. De seguro que no le iba a pasar nada malo, era Lydia después de todo.

—Parece que Lydia ha adoptado a Allison— Scott supuso que la apariencia descuidada de Allison habría despertado los instintos maternales escondido en Lydia, muy en lo profundo de su frío corazón. Algo confundido por lo ocurrido, notó que Stiles se acercaba a él, respirando como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo.

Eso era extraño.

—¿No viste lo que había encima de Lydia?— Stiles había recuperado el aliento, pero lucía como si hubiera visto un horrible fantasma.

—¿Tenía algo encima?— Scott levantó la ceja escéptico y Stiles hizo un ademán con su manos, formando una especie de cúpula encima de su cabeza.

—Estaba cubierta de un humo negro, había tanto que apenas podía verle el cuerpo— Stiles notó con decepción que solo él había podido ver semejante cosa encima de Lydia, y supuso que esto era parte de su rara condición de hombre lobo —Y el olor que tenía. Era espantoso, como carne podrida mezclada con vómito y…—

—Ya entendí, era asqueroso, no necesito detalles— Scott sacó su inhalador y aspiro un poco de medicina antes de seguir hablando. Aclaró su garganta con una ligera tos seca —Tal vez los olores de las personas te resultan más intensos…—

—Pero nadie en esta escuela huele tan mal como Lydia— Stiles parecía estar muy contrariado por esto —Ahora si me acerco a ella, me darán ganas de vomitar—

—Cuando lo controles seguro que no te afectara, dale tiempo— Scott le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, tratando de consolarlo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que eso —¿Qué tal si le echamos un vistazo al bicho que Allison encontró?—

—Claro, olvidemos las cosas raras que me pasan y metámonos en más cosas raras— Stiles protestó mientras sigue a Scott por el pasillo, para entrar en un aula completamente vacía.

(…)

Lydia estaba retocando su maquillaje en el baño de mujeres mientras esperaba que Allison se cambie de ropa. A pesar de que se encontraba preocupada por la situación de la nueva estudiante, estaba también muy atenta a su mobil, esperando un nuevo mensaje de Jackson. Su novio en cuestión le había dicho que se sentía mal del estómago el día de hoy y que por eso no iba asistir a clases.

Lydia sabía que eso era una gran mentira, por lo forzado que estaba escrito aquel mensaje, pero no iba a reprocharle nada a Jackson, porque sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento con su familia. Tal vez por eso se acercó a Allison, a pesar de que estaba junto al raro de McCall y al insoportable de Stilinski.

Este último se comportó de una forma decente por primera vez, lo cual la dejó impresionada. Stilinski se apartó de su camino y no estuvo babeándola como solía hacerlo. Siquiera se atrevió a saludarla o intentar llamar su atención.

Eso estaba muy bien, es bueno que finalmente el chico estuviera madurando. Había tanto tarados que se creían que por perseguir a una chica que no está interesada, esta iba a prestarle atención.

Cuando Allison salió del baño con la ropa nueva, Lydia le dio el visto bueno al verla mejor vestida, pero hizo un mohín desaprobador con sus labios al darse cuenta que seguía usando sus botas destrozadas. Ella le entregó los zapatos que Lydia le había prestado, sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

—No me quedan, mis pies son más grandes— Era sorprendente para Lydia que Allison no se sintiera avergonzada por ese hecho, pero supuso que nadie podía tener los pies tan pequeños y bonitos como los suyos. Tal vez si salen de compras juntas le ayude a escoger mejores botas, con estilo pero confortables.

—No te preocupes, aunque es una lástima que esas botas no combinen con la ropa, pero por lo menos te ves mucho mejor que antes— Lydia notó que Allison no la miraba como el resto de las chicas cuando ella hablaba, tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y un gesto de gratitud que pocas personas le habían dedicado.

Tal vez Jackson había sido el único hasta entonces que la había mirado de esa forma.

—¿Realmente pasaste toda la mañana en el bosque?— Lydia trató de volver a la conversación antes de emocionarse demasiado con aquel asunto. Allison no notó esto y siguió hablando como si nada.

—Seh, me había olvidado que tenía que venir a la escuela o que debía preocuparme por la ropa— Dijo la chica, tirando de su blusa de color azul Francia, impresionada por lo suave que era la tela.

—¿No sabes que lo más importante en el primer día de escuela es la apariencia?—

—¿Eso es tan importante?— Allison se asustó al ver como Lydia abría los ojos como platos, y trató de excusarse, temiendo que llegara a enfadarse —Bueno, yo nunca he asistido a una escuela, me educaron en casa de mis abuelos con institutrices y tutores—

—Eso no es muy común ¿Por qué te educaron en casa?—

—No lo sé, supongo que es una especie de tradición familiar… Pero parece que todos temen que no llegue a la mayoría de edad— Allison dijo esto con una sonrisa un tanto triste, y Lydia no pudo entender la razón. La chica en cuestión siguió hablando con total tranquilidad.

—Hay personas que harían cualquier cosa por obtener poder— La mirada de Allison se endureció por un momento, pero al mirar a Lydia le sonrío con algo de vehemencia. Señaló el maquillaje que contenía su estuche y cambió drásticamente de tema —Mi mamá usaba esa marca—

—Sí, son muy buenos productos…— Lydia no se animó a preguntar sobre la madre de Allison, porque al ver su rostro melancólico, supuso que no estaba más con ella ¿Dónde estaba su padre en todo esto? ¿La mantuvo encerrada en su casa, sin contacto con la gente, temiendo que corra la misma suerte que su madre?

—¿Cómo se aplica esto?— Allison le muestra una sofisticada mascara de pestañas a Lydia y la chica deja de lado aquellos raros pensamientos, y decide ayudar a su nueva mejor amiga con su maquillaje.

Cualquier guerra que Allison estuviera luchando, debía hacerlo con todo el glamour que tuviera disponible.

(…)

Stiles y Scott se quedaron por unos minutos mirando el frasco que Allison les había llevado, rascándose la barbilla. En este había una pequeña criatura de color verde moco, de ojos saltones y orejas puntiagudas. Tenía alas membranosas de color rojo y hacia un ruido parecido al que hacen los escarabajos al volar. Además, poseía dos pares de patas con pequeñas garras y unas manitas provistas de zarpas afiladas.

—No tengo idea que es lo que estoy viendo— Stiles pasa su mano derecha furiosamente por su cabeza rapada, frustrado por no entender lo que estaba pasando en Beacon Hills. Al mirar por el rabillo de su ojos, vio a Laura apareciéndose a su lado, examinando con atención a la criatura — ¿Qué crees que sea esta cosa, Laura?—

Scott jadeo asustado al escuchar a Stiles hablándole al espíritu de su alfa. Laura era un fantasma y no había forma de que pueda verla, pero era aterrador saber que estaba rondándolos todo el tiempo. Era probable que solo acompañe a Stiles, aunque no había garantías de que no esté vigilándolos a todos.

—Es una especie de hada, se le conoce como pixie— Laura asiente levemente, al reconocer la especie de criatura que habían encontrado.

—Un pixie— Stiles murmura esto con algo de incertidumbre, pero un poco más tranquilo al mismo tiempo, por poder darle un nombre aquella criatura —Huele extraño, no me resulta desagradable, pero no me deja tranquilo—

—Voy a enviarle una foto a Deaton, tal vez pueda averiguar algo más…— Scott le sacó una foto con su Smartphone a la criatura y notó que no aparecía en la imagen —Creo que mejor le envío un mensaje con su descripción, no sale en la foto—

—No deberías poder verla, y Allison siquiera debería haber podido capturarlo— Laura miró a Stiles con algo de seriedad —Esto no es bueno—

—¿Crees que algo malo le habrá pasado a este pixie?— Stiles no entendía mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, pero si no había visto un hada en su vida y ahora cualquiera podía toparse con ellas, significaba que algo había cambiado en su pueblo. Y era posible que no fuera un cambio bueno.

(…)

Las clases se sintieron un poco inocuas para Stiles durante todo ese día, pero esto no era una novedad para él, siempre le había costado concentrarse en una sola cosa.

A pesar de que el entrenador Finstock trataba de llamar su atención en economía, con su rara forma de explicar el sistema capitalista, mientras compartía su ansiedad sobre el campeonato de lacrosse y sobre la próxima reunión de padres y maestros, sin olvidar sus quejas permanentes hacia Greenberg; Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los espíritus pululando a su alrededor y pensando...

…Que tal vez murió en la noche que se encontró con Laura y aquel horrible hombre lobo que le asesino.

Había pequeñas pistas, indicios en las conversaciones que sostenía con su alfa. Bruscos cambios de tema que no tenían sentido. Algo raro le estaba pasando a él y Laura no se atrevía a revelárselo aun ¿Por qué? Ella le había explicado que los de su especie no eran muy aficionados al contacto con seres intangibles, que les gustaban las cosas más físicas, como las peleas, el sexo y el contacto con seres vivos. Pero el mundo de los espíritus no le estaba resultando tan desagradable a Stiles.

Tal vez prefiera a los espíritus antes que los seres vivos ¿Y qué? ¿Era eso algo malo? Scott y Allison estaban vivos y a él no le molestaban… Lydia era otra historia, prácticamente no podía estar a veinte metros de ella que ya podía sentir aquel espantoso olor despedía.

No era violento, no perdía el control, le costaba horrores transformarse y no podía controlar sus sentidos. Definitivamente él no era un mordido promedio, los cuales parecen que a los pocos días ya están listos para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se les cruce.

En la clase de química con el espantoso profesor Harris; Allison ya estaba con ellos, usando su ropa prestada, con la cara limpia y perfectamente maquillada. Se veía bonita, y parecía que había logrado agradarle a Lydia lo suficiente como para que las escoja como compañera de laboratorio.

Allison era una chica muy afortunada… En muchos sentidos.

Si él no hubiera estado en el bosque ese día con Scott, y Laura no los hubiera ayudado a encontrarla, tal vez Allison hubiera muerto culpa de aquel Omega ¿Su encuentro no fue casual? ¿Era inevitable que conocieran a Allison y detuvieran aquel hombre lobo?

Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas. Eso le frustraba tanto a veces.

Durante toda la clase, su profesor de química trató de mosquearlo, pero Stiles ni le prestó atención. No podía apartar la vista del extraño hombre traslucido que estaba detrás de este, vestido como un soldado de infantería y mirándolo como si fuera acribillarlo en cualquier momento. De seguro era el fantasma de una persona que había muerto durante la guerra, pero Stiles no entendía porque su profesor tenía aquel sujeto siguiéndole a todas partes.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?— Preguntó Laura al ver a Stiles caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, moviéndose como si estuviera atestado de personas, pero allí no había nadie más que él —Creo que estás comenzando atraer espíritus, tendrás que aprender a controlar tu habilidad lo más pronto posible—

—Supongo que sí, pero creo que no me resulta desagradable ver cosas…— Stiles se quedó callado al ver a Scott y Allison acercándose a él.

—Deaton me llamó por el asunto del pixie— Scott sacó su inhalador y absorbió un poco de la medicina antes de continuar —Estamos en problemas, y si no hacemos algo pronto solo empeorará—

Stiles frunció el ceño molesto por esto. Debía preguntarle a su amigo qué clase de sujeto era su jefe. Pero lo primero era tratar de entender que estaba pasando en la ciudad y pararlo antes de que más personas resulten heridas o muertas.

(…)

Jackson despertó al mediodía entre las sabanas de su cama, sin recordar lo que le había pasado antes de llegar allí. Miro su teléfono celular, y allí había recibido un par de mensajes de Lydia y su mejor amigo Danny. Esos mensajes ya estaban contestados, pero no recordaba haber tipiado aquellas respuestas a todos sus conocidos.

Le restó importancia porque le dolía mucho la cabeza como para pensar. No recordaba lo que le había pasado el día de ayer, pero no tenía un solo rasguño.

_¿No había chocado su camioneta?_

Al salir de su habitación, Jackson notó que estaba solo en la casa. No le sorprendía, ya que sus padres adoptivos trabajaban durante todo el día. Su camioneta no estaba en el garaje, por lo que supuso que seguía en el lugar donde la había estrellado.

_¿Cómo había llegado ileso a su casa?_

Como no podía ir a la escuela tan tarde, decidió prepararse para ir al campo de lacrosse. Era un día muy importante para él, ya que se realizaban las pruebas para los titulares del equipo, los cuales jugarían todos los partidos de la próxima temporada de lacrosse. Debía mantener su puesto como capitán y evitar que los ineptos, como Stilinski y McCall, se hagan con la titularidad.

_Pero ¿Algo raro le había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?_

Decidió usar el automóvil de su madre, y llegó temprano al campo de lacrosse. Saludó a Danny y le explicó que estaba un tanto nervioso por las pruebas y que por eso esa mañana no se sentía en condiciones de ir a la escuela. Danny no le creyó, pero como no quería ponerlo nervioso, aceptó su excusa.

Un poco más tranquilo por hablar con su amigo, y sentir que ese día era normal y rutinario, como todos los días en su corta vida, comenzó a probar uno de sus guantes para asegurarse de que estaban en condiciones para las pruebas. De repente, Jackson escuchó el sonido de la tela y las costuras rasgándose a medida que metía su mano en el guante derecho. Cuando se dio cuenta, se lo quitó de inmediato y noto que tenía enormes garras en sus dedos, en vez de uñas cortas y normales.

Asustado, escondió su mano en su guante al ver como llegaban el resto de sus compañeros. McCall y Stilinski estaban hablando con el entrenador. Escuchó perfectamente la conversación a pesar de la distancia. Esto le pareció extraño, pero en parte se alegró al enterarse que esos dos retrasados se iban a perder las pruebas para titularizar en el equipo.

Pasado unos cuantos segundos, al mirar de nuevo su mano desnuda, comprobó que sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad. Debió haber sido su imaginación, nada malo le pasaba a él.

_¿Por qué insisto en que todo está bien? Debería estar aterrado. Debería estar asustado…_

Las prácticas fueron más que satisfactorias para Jackson. No solo estaba imparable, sino que se sentía más fuerte, más rápido y estaba seguro que tenía mejores reflejos. Era el mejor del equipo antes de aquella práctica de prueba, pero ahora, sentía que era superior a cualquier jugador de lacrosse que este en preparatoria.

Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, fue algo que le había beneficiado. Ahora era un  _superatleta._

_Pero ¿Qué debía dar a cambio de todas estas habilidades?_

No importaba, porque nada malo pasó ese día. Ese día, no solo le hicieron capitán, sino que todos habían depositado su confianza en él. Y los peores jugadores no estaban, así que no tenía que preocuparse de cargar con ellos.

Ahora Jackson Whittemore se sentía en la cima del mundo y estaba seguro de que iba a poder lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes debido a su extensión, por supuesto que está planeado para que Stiles conozca a Derek, así que pronto sucederá este inevitable encuentro... y todos nos vamos a sorprender, hasta yo misma :s


	5. Generador de Inestabilidad (Parte 2)

CAPITULO 4

(...)

—Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar señor Hale—

El sheriff Stilinski miró al joven y único sobreviviente de la familia Hale. El pobre lucía como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón. Sus ojos vacíos y tristes apenas se despegaban del suelo, y su postura era la de una persona que había perdido por completo la esperanza de vivir. Parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Vestido por completo de negro, hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero era solo una señal de luto por su hermana.

Era fácil para el sheriff simpatizar con Derek Hale, más sabiendo cómo se siente perder a un ser querido.

La familia Hale ¿Por qué terminaron así? ¿Por qué no pudo atrapar a los culpables o encontrar el motivo de aquel atroz crimen? Una familia entera, calcinada en su propio hogar. Dos jóvenes que logran salvarse de pura casualidad, los cuales se vieron expulsados del pueblo después de aquel desastre, y un tío en estado catatónico sin esperanzas de recuperarse, internado en el hospital de Beacon Hills.

Una familia caída en desgracia.

—No se preocupe— La cara de Derek se convirtió en una expresión vacía y sin emoción alguna. El chico se veía más perdido de lo que deseaba aparentar, pero el sheriff no se atrevió a echárselo en cara —¿Puedo ver el cuerpo?—

—Si te sientes preparado—

—…— Derek asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo hacia la morgue de la comisaria. El sheriff sintió que se le estaba partiendo el corazón, a medida que conducía al muchacho al encuentro con su hermana.

La habitación era incómodamente estéril. Las paredes blancas, los mosaicos de color azul no mostraban misericordia a las emociones de sus visitantes. Eran el perfecto símbolo de la muerte no esperada y cruel que arrastra todo lo que amas lejos de ti. Allí, en la mesa de autopsias, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Laura Hale.

Era doloroso ver como el chico palidecía y pasaba su mano en su boca, reprimiendo el llanto que debería salir. Derek no iba hablar, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera bien.

—Cuando mi hijo tenía seis años, estaba acompañando a mi mujer en el hospital… ella estaba muy enferma— El sheriff frunció el ceño y miró a Hale con algo de incomodidad —En ese momento, yo estaba en un accidente de tráfico; la chica quedó atrapada en el auto y estaba a punto de morir—

Derek se le quedó mirando con cierta duda, sin entender porque le estaba contando esto. El sheriff había intentado entender lo que realmente había pasado con la familia Hale durante muchos años, pero nunca encontró un solo indicio que le ayudara a esclarecer el caso. Sabía en su interior que había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto, y creía que estaba relacionado con lo que le había pasado hace diez años atrás.

—Traté de hablar con ella para mantenerla consiente, me presente y le dije mi nombre. En ese momento, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y habló de mi esposa, me dijo que estaba a punto de morir…— El sheriff noto que Derek se había quedado mirándolo sorprendido, y prosiguió —…Yo le creí, llame inmediatamente al hospital, pedí que sacaran a mi hijo del ala de terapia intensiva y fui a verla, dejando al resto de los oficiales encargados de aquel accidente—

—Ella estaba en lo cierto ¿Verdad?— Derek sabía de lo que estaba hablando el sheriff, y este se sintió esperanzado. Tal vez pueda saber el secreto que ocultaba la familia Hale.

—Sí. Llegue unos minutos antes de su muerte y pude acompañarla hasta el final— Afirmó el padre de Stiles con cierta calma.

—Esa chica era una  _banshee_ , son criaturas con la habilidad de predecir…—

Derek es interrumpido por el sheriff, el cual quería demostrar que su mente estaba abierta a cualquier posibilidad y ya había investigado sobre esto —…La muerte de las personas cercanas de aquellos a quienes conocen, cuando le dije mi nombre ella supo que mi esposa moriría—

—Usted sabe lo que pasa en esta ciudad— Ahora Derek Hale se estaba hiperventilando. El sheriff supuso que estaba metiéndose en algo un tanto delicado, pero debía averiguar que estaba pasando realmente en su ciudad.

—No lo suficiente, fue fácil averiguar que ella era una criatura extraordinaria gracias aquella demostración, pero no tengo idea que atacó a tu hermana o porque quemaron tu casa— El sheriff se quedó mirando a Derek con intensidad, tratando de lograr que se abriera —Si tan solo tuviera toda la información que me falta, yo podría…—

—Usted tiene un hijo ¿no?— Derek le interrumpió, mirándolo con horror, como si descubrir la verdad fuera un pecado imperdonable —No puedo dejar que se involucre en esto, es demasiado peligroso—

—Pero se cometió un crimen, y debo encontrar a los culpables—

—No puedo, disculpe, pero no es un buen momento— Derek le dedicó una mirada fría, el sheriff sabía que lo estaba perdiendo —Tan solo quiero darle a mi hermana el entierro adecuado—

—Ella fue asesinada por un monstruo, ni un animal salvaje ni un ser humano podrían haberla partido a la mitad— El sheriff no podía evitar sentir un poco de desesperación, y estaba seguro de que el muchacho no iba a revelarle nada más —Sin saber lo que realmente está pasando ¿Cómo protegeré a la gente de esta ciudad?—

Pero Derek no tenía respuestas para él. De seguro que su regreso al pueblo solo podía significar que algo extraordinario y terrible estaba a punto de suceder, y esperaba estar preparado para eso.

(...)

Después de dejar atrás el campo de lacrosse, Stiles, Scott y Allison salieron de la escuela directo a la veterinaria del pueblo. Los tres estaban demasiado preocupados por el pixie que seguía atrapado en aquel frasco de vidrio. No sabían cómo una criatura tan pequeña y de apariencia inofensiva fuera a causar problemas, pero el jefe de Scott había predicho que, el solo hecho de que estuvieran apareciendo en el bosque, a simple vista de los humanos, significaba que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

A Stiles le comenzó a molestar el no saber quién era realmente el jefe de Scott, y le urgía aun más saber que tan informado estaba su mejor amigo sobre los hombres lobo y todo lo sobrenatural ¿Sabía sobre este mundo antes de que Laura le mordiera? ¿Por qué nunca le había contado nada de aquel raro y loco mundo?

Era como si su amigo viviera una doble vida, exactamente como le estaba pasando a él. Seguramente cuando tenga la oportunidad, Scott le explicaría su situación. Debía haber una explicación, una buena razón para tanto misterio ¿No confiaba en él?

_¿O Scott no era confiable?_

Todo comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más, y a Stiles ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza por darle vuelta aquel asunto. No podía desconcentrarse porque debía conducir, pero Allison y Scott no generaban un clima ameno en aquel viaje. Tratando de comenzar una conversación en el molesto silencio que se instaló dentro de su Jeep, comenzó a platicar sobre lo único que se alegraba dejar atrás:  _El lacrosse._

—Lo único que lamento de esta aventura tan extraña, es perderme de la oportunidad de actuar como un idiota descoordinado en lacrosse y ser el hazmerreír de todos— Mientras Stiles comentaba esto con una voz aguda y chillona, hizo una pantomima de que estaba a punto de desmayarse con teatralidad, haciendo que Allison le mirara con extrañeza.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Él está siendo sarcástico?— Preguntó la chica con cierta duda a Scott, que trataba de no reírse de la situación.

—No te preocupes, Stiles está feliz de poder encontrar una excusa para no hacer ejercicio— Scott le sonríe a su amigo con cierta simpatía —Te hubiera costado trabajo contenerte de usar tus habilidades en el campo de juego ¿no?—

—Nah, no iba hacer nada exagerado, por lo menos podría haber anotado unos tantos y demostrar que soy más rápido que antes— Replicó Stiles con un aire desinteresado. No tenía idea que tan fuerte era con respecto a un humano promedio, y realmente no le importaba. No se había puesto a comprobar su fuerza, aunque Laura le insistía que era un poco más débil que un Omega.

—Pero está mal que utilices tus poderes de esa forma— Allison torció su boca de manera desaprobadora, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los dos chicos. Ella no iba a darles el discurso  _"todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad",_  pero si iba a limitarse a la moral de aquella situación — ¿No estarías haciéndole trampas al resto del equipo?—

—Bueno, sí, definitivamente es hacer trampa— Stiles subió sus hombros como si no le importara. No le parecía una falta tan grave, pero le resultaba poco atractivo llamar la atención de toda la escuela. No era popular y no se moría por serlo. Tanta atención en sí mismo le iba a resultar molesto con su nueva condición. Además, si por un descuido suyo, llegaban a enterarse de que no era humano, lo entregarían al gobierno o vaya saber que sería de él.

—Aunque darle una lección de humildad a Jackson no hubiera estado nada mal, para variar— Murmuró por debajo el joven lobo, haciendo sonreír a Allison y ganándose un resoplido de resignación de Scott.

—Yo en tu lugar hubiera ido a la práctica para arrebatarle el puesto al  _capitán petulante_ — Scott dijo esto con algo de veneno. No le caía muy bien Jackson, y no era de sorprenderse, el chico adoraba molestarlos todo el tiempo. Stiles se preguntaba internamente que hubiera pasado si Scott hubiera sido el hombre lobo en su lugar. Seguramente hubiera usado todos sus poderes para entrar en el equipo titular de lacrosse.

—Aun así, es peligroso para un ser sobrenatural llamar la atención— Allison miró hacía fuera de la ventana y murmuró con algo de tristeza —Las persona no tienen piedad con aquello que les asusta, y le temen a lo que no entienden—

—Suenas como supieras de estas cosas— Scott parecía estar nervioso de nuevo. Saco su inhalador y aspiró algo de medicina.

—Es la reacción humana que uno siempre debe esperar— Ella le replicó sin emoción alguna.

Stiles entornó los ojos al escuchar esto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria, Stiles estacionó su jeep a pocos metros de la puerta que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio. Al bajar y acercarse al establecimiento, el joven lobo sentía retorcijones en su estómago y una extraña sensación de ira le invadió. No sabía que era lo que le provocaba, pero aquel lugar parecía rechazar su presencia.

No. Él no era bienvenido allí.

—Stiles, tus ojos— Murmuró Allison al notar que se habían vuelto de un intenso color ámbar.

—Trata de calmarte— Scott tocó el hombro de Stiles para llamar su atención al ver que sus manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras. Al parecer, se estaba transformando en contra de su voluntad.

—No soy yo, es este lugar el que me está… molestando— Se quejó Stiles mientras sus colmillos lastimaban sus propios labios, haciendo brotar sangre de estos.

No sentirse cómodo en ciertos sitios de Beacon Hills iba a volverse algo recurrente para él, pero aun así, la sensación nunca iba a dejar de resultarle un tanto abrumadora. Laura no estaba allí para tranquilizarlo, por lo que no podía evitar transformarse a la vista de todos.

Scott abrió la puerta del local y Allison empujó con fuerza a Stiles dentro, antes de que alguien fuera capaz de verlo. Completamente transformado, comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo y se dio cuenta que Deaton estaba esperándolos, sentado en su oficina con las manos cruzadas delante de él.

Stiles le dedicó un profundo gruñido que le erizo los pelos de la nuca a Scott y Allison, pero el veterinario ni se inmutó. El chico pudo apreciar que al jefe de Scott le rodeaba una especie de humo color verde, menos denso que el de Lydia y de un olor suave, como a incienso.

Internamente, Stiles deseaba destrozar el cuello de aquel sujeto.

—¿Por qué no puedo volver a la normalidad? ¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?— Exclamó enfurecido Stiles, mientras trataba de cerrar sus puños y evitar lastimar a sus amigos con su ataque de ira. Su alfa no estaba con él en aquel momento, por primera vez se sentía complemente desolado y perdido.

—Al parecer te has confiado y no has buscado un ancla, supongo que no lo has hecho porque debe costarte trabajo transformarte o enfadarte ¿no?— Deaton miró a Stiles con cierta duda, pero luego le sonrió afable —Pero puedes ver espíritus, eres un hombre lobo poco común Stiles—

—¿Quién le dijo…?—

Stiles miró a Scott como si le hubiera traicionado, y este parecía sentirse culpable. Se rascó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Allison hizo un gesto desaprobador con su boca al chico, de seguro estaba molesta con él porque compartió información con alguien que siquiera ellos dos conocían. Sin dudarlo, ella se dirigió a Deaton, parándose delante de Stiles.

—Supongo que no tienes problemas con la condición de Stiles—

—Para nada, y supongo que tú tampoco, Allison Argent...— El extraño veterinario iba a decir algo más, pero la chica

—En realidad es Allison McKinnon— Ella corrigió a Deaton algo molesta. Frunció el ceño al notar la sonrisa vehemente que le dedicaba el veterinario —No puedo usar el apellido de mi padre… Aun no—

Stiles estaba muy ocupado tratando de enloquecer en ese momento, y saltarle encima a Deaton, que no notó la mirada desafiante que le dedicó Scott a Allison. El veterinario asintió levemente, conforme con algo que no estaba dispuesto a decirles y luego se dirigió a Scott —Busca el extracto de valeriana que está en el almacén de atrás, ya sabes en que estante—

Scott asintió levemente y salió de la habitación corriendo para regresar en pocos segundos con un pequeño frasco de vidrio color caramelo. Deaton sacó de un cajón un pequeño horno para quemar esencias y colocó el contenido del frasco dentro. Poco a poco, el ambiente se fue colmando de un vapor con un suave aroma. Stiles sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y volvió a convertirse en un humano normal.

—¿Cómo te sientes Stiles?— Preguntó con vehemencia Deaton.

—Bueno, me siento irritado de que sepas más como controlar mi cuerpo que yo mismo— Comentó amargamente el joven beta —Por fuera de eso, me siento muy tranquilo al respirar un vapor que podría ser venenoso y mortal—

—Eso fue sarcasmo— Allison estaba más entusiasmada por haber detectado el sarcasmo, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo habitualmente —Stiles ya se siente mejor—

—No lo sé, él podría estarse muriendo y seguir siendo sarcástico— Scott le revisó la mano a su amigo, notando que estaban normales de nuevo —Pero si, parece que ya está mejor—

Stiles notó como su amigo paso su pulgar por su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Le debía muchas explicaciones, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Era complicado, pero había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Scott que a Stiles no le costaba trabajo leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ya que estás mejor, quisiera hablarles de los pixies que se hallan en el bosque de Beacon Hills— Deaton le pidió amablemente a Allison que le entregara el frasco donde estaba la pequeña criatura. Al verlo por un momento, el veterinario dicto su sentencia.

—Deben saber que hay muchos más de estos en el bosque, y que no deberían estar aquí— El veterinario miró a Stiles con cierta duda y luego agregó —Hay una perturbación mágica en esta ciudad, una terrible tragedia terminó por alterar el ambiente y si no se compensa la situación solo va a empeorar—

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo? Estas cositas…— Stiles señala al pequeño pixie dentro del frasco de vidrio —¿Comen carne humana?—

—Me temo que sí, no se sacian fácilmente y no tienen debilidades conocidas, para erradicarlos deben hacer un trato con ellos, ofrecerles algo muy valioso— Deaton les entregó a Stiles una piedra de color gris claro con un símbolo de un triskel negro grabado en esta —Creo que esto será suficiente, dénselo a los pixies y se irán—

Stiles estaba algo atontado por el vapor que invadía el ambiente, pero aun así vio algo de vacilación en Deaton. Algo no andaba bien con el asunto de la piedra mágica —No sabes si funcionará—

—El precio que se debe pagar tiene que ser justo, y no sé si esto lo cubrirá por completo— Deaton era demasiado críptico para el gusto de Stiles, como si se negara a compartir todo lo que sabe con ellos —Hay que saber cuánto sacrificar, y cuando es el momento indicado para hacerlo—

—Irán mañana en la noche que hay luna creciente, la piedra necesita un poco de luz de luna para tener energía suficiente, y además…— Mientras Deaton hablaba, Stiles estaba pensando para sus adentros que esa pequeña piedra mágica no iba a ser suficiente para los pixies.

_¿Cuál sería el precio que debería pagar realmente?_

(…)

Stiles llegó al otro día a la escuela pensando en su encuentro con Deaton, y el extraño comportamiento de Scott y Allison. Le urgía saber que era lo que pasaba, pero los dos fueron un poco evasivos.

Aparentemente, Allison tenía serios problemas con la familia de su padre, pero ella no quiso comentarle mucho sobre esto. No la culpaba, admitir que hay problemas en tu familia a personas que conoces hace solo tres días es muy complicado, más si te cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas. Por su parte, Scott le prometió que le diría lo que necesitaba saber esa misma tarde, durante la cena en su casa.

Más le valía o le iba hacer una intervención ¿Qué secreto tan terrible le estaba ocultando?

—Tu amigo Scott debe ser más interesante de lo que parece, para ser un aprendiz de Deaton debe tener talento para la magia— Laura estaba acompañándolo ese día a la escuela, tratando de mantenerse cerca de Stiles para evitar que pierda el control de nuevo y vuelva a transformarse. Se quedó mirando con indiferencia la roca que Deaton le había dado a su beta para los pixies y chasqueo la lengua molesta—A todo esto ¿Te preocupa que el pago para los pixies no sea suficiente?—

—No creo que Deaton sepa exactamente el precio a pagar… Si su sola presencia no me provocara tanta rabia podría haberle sacado más información— Stiles frunció el ceño molesto mientras dejaba su libro de algebra dentro del casillero y sacó el manual de economía. Esa iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

—En tu defensa, él no es un humano ordinario, es un druida muy poderoso, el más poderoso que he conocido en mi vida— Laura le sonríe con calma —Si no tuvieras miedo de Deaton, sería demasiado tonto de tu parte—

—¿Estaba furioso con él porque le tengo miedo?— Stiles no entendía lo que era tener miedo a un sujeto que parecía tan ordinario, pero recordó las palabras de Allison —Tal vez si entendiera de donde provienen sus poderes no me sentiría enfurecido en su presencia—

—Los seres humanos no pueden entenderlo todo Stiles—

—Pero ya no soy un ser humano—

Laura sopeso estas palabras y miró como los ojos de Stiles se endurecían. Intentó darle una palmadita en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito. Era su beta de todos modos, debía darle algo de confort hasta que se adapte a los cambios en su cuerpo.

Stiles ignoró olímpicamente las palmaditas intangibles de Laura. Él no era un niño chiquito para que hiciera eso. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando de repente su alfa se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y murmuró con suavidad.

—Derek— La voz de Laura fue quebradiza y triste —¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?—

El joven beta se giró para ver lo que le llamaba la atención a Laura y no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba un joven, que de seguro le llevaba cinco años, de cabello oscuro, ojos claros y penetrante. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero color negra, la cual le hacía lucir como un sujeto peligroso junto a esos pantalones de tela de jean ajustados y sus zapatos negros.

 _Derek._  Aquel debía ser el hermano menor de Laura, al que le había encomendado proteger. Stiles no se esperaba que luciera como un modelo de calendario disfrazado de asesino serial.

Tal vez los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos de encontrarse en aquel lugar, porque Derek se quedó mirando a Stiles con la boca abierta, durante unos largos segundos. El joven beta no tenía idea que pasaba por la mente del hermano de Laura, pero trató de recomponerse para armarse de valor y hablar con él. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba ansioso por presentarse ante la persona que debía proteger y a la vez feliz de poder pagar su deuda con su alfa.

Era una lástima que Derek no parecía desear hablarle o acercársele. Se le quedó mirando con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, como si Stiles fuera acribillarlo con una ametralladora. Al adolescente no le importaba si pensaba que era un raro, el hermano menor de Laura era el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

¿Esto era normal? ¿Pensar que otro hombre lobo es hermoso es habitual en los de su especie? Apenas le conocía, pero se sentía feliz de solo poder sentir su presencia. Por su parte, Stiles notó que Derek no estaba tan feliz de conocerlo, es más, lucía tan asustado que parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo. Aun así, el chico intentó de presentarse.

—Hola Derek ¿Te puedo llamar Derek o prefieres que me dirija por tu apellido? No me conoces, pero yo soy…—

Stiles no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque repentinamente, Derek se abalanzó sobre él a una horrorosa velocidad. El joven no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un poderoso puñetazo en su cara de parte del hermano menor de su alfa.

El adolescente sintió como los huesos de su mandíbula crujían, y debido al poderoso impacto, salió despedido hacia el otro lado del pasillo, cayendo desparramado en el piso. Algo dolorido, el joven beta trató de incorporarse lo más rápido posible, mientras encajaba su mandíbula en su lugar y esperaba a que se suelde el hueso debajo de su carne.

—Tú… ¡No te me acerques!— Derek estaba enfurecido con él ¿Qué le había hecho? Siquiera había alcanzado a presentarse que ya le había golpeado, y el desgraciado le trataba como si estuviera infectado con una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

Era una lástima que Derek sea un desgraciado tan hermoso

—Para lucir como un dios griego tienes un buen derechazo— Stiles quiso morderse la lengua ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¿Estaba coqueteando con el sujeto que debía cuidar y que le acababa de dar un puñetazo? Definitivamente había algo muy malo en él, o debía ser el hombre lobo más extraño del mundo.

—Deja de decir estupideces— Las mejillas de Derek se habían encendido con un ligero color rosado, pero Stiles no pudo seguir deleitándose con aquel rostro avergonzado porque le dio la espalda para marcharse —Si no quieres que te desgarre el cuello con mis dientes, más te vale que me dejes en paz—

—Espera, yo todavía…— Stiles le tomó la mano derecha a Derek, y este se quedó paralizado mirándolo con intensidad. Sus ojos destellaron en un brillante color azul. Parecía dos zafiros iluminándose a la luz del crepúsculo. Stiles pasó su lengua por sus labios por un momento, no sabía porque había hecho eso, tan solo quería decirle algo. Le soltó la mano a Derek y habló con tono neutral.

—Sin importar lo que pase, yo voy a protegerte—

Derek no le dijo nada, simplemente aprovecho a darle la espalda para alejarse de él, pero antes de marcharse le dirigió unas palabras con suma frialdad.

—Quien quiera que seas, si vuelves a acercarte a mí, si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo, voy a matarte—

(…)

—Así que el hermano menor de tu alfa, la persona que debes proteger, amenazó con matarte— Comentó Scott con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Había llegado hace poco a la escuela en bicicleta, unos minutos antes de que el padre de Allison la dejara en la puerta de la escuela —Supongo que hay formas mejores de conocer personas, pero podría haber sido peor—

—Es amor al primer puñetazo, un lazo entre hombres prácticamente imposible de romper, el puñetazo de la amistad— Allison no parecía estar muy escandalizada por aquel asunto, es más, sonaba como un narrador de manga shonen. Ese día se había vestido como una chica normal, llevaba una remera mangas largas color blanco, que lucía como un vestido corto y unos ajustados jeans color negro combinada con unas botas de taco corto. No olía tanto a tierra, pasto o sangre. Eso era un avance, aunque seguía siendo extraña.

Mientras tanto, Stiles estampaba su cara contra la puerta de su casillero, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo y preguntándose porque tenía amigos tan insensibles. A pesar de que había salido ileso de aquella situación, y que Laura le haya explicado claramente que su hermano menor no iba a matarlo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Derek. Quedó como un completo inepto delante de él ¿Por qué no simplemente se presentó y le explicó que su hermana era su alfa? Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

—Tendré que intentar hablar con él de nuevo— Murmuró desanimado Stiles mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela con sus dos amigos.

—Tal vez debas regalarle algo, ya sabes, una muestra de paz ¿Flores? ¿Caramelos? ¿Un campo de maíz con círculos y símbolos extraterrestres?—

—Pero Derek no es un alien— Scott estaba un poco confundido, tratando de buscarle la lógica aquella conversación.

—Tienes que ser más abierto de mente Scott, si existen los hombres lobos es posibles que existan los extraterrestres— Allison parecía considerar seriamente su comentario, esto hizo que Scott revoleara sus ojos sintiéndose irritado.

—Concentrémonos en los pixies por ahora, tal vez Derek se quede en Beacon Hills hasta encontrar al asesino de su hermana, así que tendré otras oportunidades de parecer un tonto delante de él—

—¿Se dio cuenta de que eras un hombre lobo?— Preguntó Allison con cierta duda.

Stiles elevó sus hombros, porque no estaba muy seguro. Era probable que a Derek no le importara que fuera un hombre lobo, no creía que fuera capaz de golpear a un humano normal con tanta fuerza ¿O si?

—Disculpa ¿Eres Allison?— Danny Mahealani se acerca a la joven, mirando con algo de desconfianza a Stiles y Scott —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

—Claro— Allison se alejó lo suficiente de los chicos para poder hablar con Danny, en simulada privacidad, porque Stiles podía escuchar casi todo con sus sentidos mejorados.

—¿Qué quiere Danny?— Pregunta Scott en voz baja.

—Está preocupado por Lydia, dice que no responde a las llamadas de Jackson y que nadie la ha visto desde ayer, ni siquiera su familia—

—¿Esta desaparecida?— El chico miró a Stiles con preocupación. Desaparecer en Beacon Hills no era nada bueno en esos tiempos.

—Es posible, pero las personas no se reportan desaparecidas hasta después de 48 horas— Había posibilidades de que Lydia hubiera perdido su teléfono celular, o que sus padres estén demasiados ocupados con su divorcio como para darse cuenta que su hija no estaba en casa, pero ella no faltaría a la escuela sin enviarle un solo mensaje a Jackson.

Algo no andaba bien.

—La policía no la está buscando, es por eso que no sabes nada al respecto— Comentó Scott con una expresión seria.

De repente, Stiles escuchó una voz suave, escondida detrás de un zumbido de alas de miles de insectos, batiéndose al mismo tiempo. Abrió su casillero, y noto que el frasco donde el pixie estaba atrapado brillaba de un intenso verde fosforescente. Asustado, metió el frasco en su mochila y tomó el brazo de Scott, para arrastrarlo hasta el armario del conserje.

—¿Qué te pasa…?— Scott estaba molesto por el arrebato de su amigo al arrastrarlo con tan poca delicadeza hasta ese lugar, por poco le arranca el brazo derecho, pero cuando vio que Stiles sacaba el frasco con el pixie de su mochila, y se dio cuenta que la criatura estaba brillando como un anuncio de neón, exclamó aterrado —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué demonios le pasa esta cosa!—

—No lo sé, creía que me estaba hablando y empezó a brillar y yo…— Stiles se queda mudo al notar como el foco parpadeo sobre su cabeza durante unos pocos segundos, para luego estallar en miles de pedazos, llenando de chispas anaranjadas el pequeño espacio en el que los dos estaban.

La oscuridad de aquel armario, les permitió a ambos jóvenes ver como el pixie de desasía dentro del frasco, hasta convertirse en brillante arena verde. Ésta salió por los orificios de la tapa que cubría el frasco hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras una horrible voz chillona y aguda estalló a gritos.

—RESPETA EL PACTO O PAGA EL PRECIO, LOBO  _MUGETSU ***1**_ —

—¿A quién le dijo lobo mugetsu?— Murmuró confundido Stiles, pero Scott frunció el ceño molesto por la situación, y exclamó indignado.

—El asesino de Laura Hale es quien debe que pagar el precio ¡Dejen en paz a Stiles!—

De repente, los gritos de auxilio de una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron de inmediato se escucharon dentro de la bola de luz. Era Lydia, pidiéndole ayuda, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Jackson. Stiles miró con intensidad a Scott y dijo con voz apagada.

—Tienen a Lydia—

—RESPETA EL PACTO O PAGA EL PRECIO— Dijo de nuevo la voz. La bola de luz se desvaneció y la arena salió por la pequeña ventana del armario del conserje, sumiendo en la oscuridad a los dos amigos.

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Sin luna
> 
> N/A: Lydia ha sido secuestrada por los pixies, y vaya saber si ahora la piedra con el triskel pueda ser suficiente para liberarla. Allison no solo tiene problemas familiares, sino su propia guerra que pelear (y creo que ya tienen una idea de con quién ¿o no?); y para colmo, Scott es un desastre como aprendiz de druida y le cuesta trabajo explicarle a su amigo todo lo que sabe ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Un montón de problemas para Stiles, por supuesto!


	6. Un solo sacrificio, un único pago (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche en que asesinaron a Laura Hale, Stiles y Scott se encontraban en el bosque. Stiles es mordido por la joven alfa, y su espíritu le pide que cuide al único miembro con vida de su familia y que proteja la ciudad de su asesino. Laura!Fantasma. Stiles!Werewolf.

Melissa McCall había visto muchas cosas extrañas en la guardia del hospital a lo largo de su carrera como enfermera, y estaba bastante segura de que seguiría viendo cosas extrañas en el futuro. Al pasar tanto tiempo en el turno nocturno, había tenido la oportunidad de ver accidentes extraños, heridas espantosas y una innumerable cantidad de personas intoxicadas con sustancias de diferente índole, sin contar claro, con los casos clínicos y enfermedades poco frecuentes.

Nada de eso la había preparado para presenciar aquel carnaval de cuerpos mutilados que comenzó a ingresar al hospital cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Las múltiples heridas de los cadáveres, las personas con finas cortadas y las que tenían delirios por asegurar que habían sido atacados por un "enjambre de saltamontes devoradores de carne", mantuvieron ocupados a casi todo el personal del hospital. Era un caos, los paramédicos salían y entraban con más gente herida, y los rumores de que aquellos daños eran causados por una plaga de insectos asesinos, instaló el pánico entre los habitantes de la ciudad.

Melissa había estado atendiendo a más de diez personas al mismo tiempo, y sabía que tendría más trabajo cuando vio entrar al sheriff de Beacon Hills por la puerta principal del hospital. De inmediato, el jefe de terapia intensiva le pidió a Melissa que acompañara al oficial hacia la morgue.

—John ¿Alguna idea de lo que está pasando allá afuera?— Melissa comienza a caminar junto al sheriff Stilinski, tratando de esquivar a los empleados del hospital mientras se encaminaban a la morgue.

—La mayoría de las victimas presentaron múltiples heridas profundas, por lo que pude ver, pudieron ser provocadas por navajas con un filo aserrado, pero lucían como pequeñas mordidas— Alterado por lo que estaba especulando, paso su mano por la cabeza, un gesto muy parecido al que hacía Stiles cuando su mente corría por pensamientos pocos agradables —Antes de que trajeran los cadáveres a la morgue, escuché a los forenses hablar de que a los cuerpos le faltaban una gran cantidad de tejido muscular y no había rastros de este a su alrededor—

—Pero de la única forma de que eso suceda es que se los hayan…— Melissa no terminó la frase. No se atrevía a decirlo.

Ambos entraron a la morgue y vieron los cadáveres que los forenses estaban por analizar. Todos estaban mutilados, los papeles tenían los primeros resultados, indicando que sus muertes habían sido causadas por la pérdida de sangre debido a las heridas. Melissa miró con atención aquellas laceraciones, y parecía que las víctimas habían sido atacadas por pirañas. A los cuerpos faltaba una gran cantidad de tejido muscular, es más, había heridas que se extendían tanto que habían dejado los huesos de las extremidades relativamente expuestos.

—Se los están comiendo— Melissa tragó saliva al decir esto en voz alta. Con rapidez salió de la sala de la morgue para llamar a su hijo, mientras el sheriff seguía leyendo los informes del forense.

El tono de llamada sonó una, y otra, y otra vez. La casilla de mensajes de Scott la recibió, diciéndole que no podía atenderla en ese momento. Melissa volvió a intentar, hasta que finalmente, en el cuarto intento, Scott atendió la llamada.

—¿Scott? ¿Dónde estás? Por Dios, dime que estás en casa—

— _Estoy en casa de Stiles…_ — Melissa suspiró aliviada al escuchar esto, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien  _—…Vamos a jugar Call of Duty con unos amigos en línea ¿Estás bien?_ —

—Sí, creo que llegaré tarde a casa, aquí es un desastre…—

_—No salgas del hospital hasta la medianoche, cierra todas las puertas y ventanas—_

—¿Qué dices Scott? No podemos cerrar las puertas, esto es un hospital—

_—No parara hasta que no tengan lo que quieren, tienen que cerrar el… pital… cerrar, mam… escu…—_

—¿Scott? Te estoy perdiendo ¡Scott!— Después de escuchar una espantosa estática, Melissa se da cuenta que la comunicación terminó por cortarse por completo. Cortó la llamada y volvió a marcar, pero solo escuchó estática. Se quedó por un momento escuchando aquel sonido de interferencia, y diferenció un murmullo por debajo. Este decía cada vez más rápido y fuerte:  _"Respeta el pacto o paga el precio"._

De repente, Melissa escuchó un grito al final de pasillo que la dejó pasmada. Sus dedos se debilitaron por un momento y soltó su teléfono móvil. El aparato cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro chasquido que la enfermera ignoró, porque sus ojos se clavaron sobre un enjambre de insectos que atacaba a los jóvenes doctores del área de traumatismo.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Murmuró asustada. Antes de seguir presenciando aquel ataque, Melissa corre al interior de la morgue a buscar al sheriff.

—¡John!— Melissa gritó con voz rasposa, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de los empleados del hospital.

—¿Qué sucede…?— John sacó su arma reglamentaria, y le quitó el seguro automáticamente, mientras abría la puerta de la morgue.

El enjambre de criaturas con alas de insectos invadió el pasillo que conectaba con la morgue. Melissa no quería pensar que estaba pasándole a las personas. Mientras ella trataba de quitarse aquellas pequeñas manitas y dientes de encima, el sheriff les disparaba, haciéndole estallar en pedazos.

—Son demasiados, no podré dispararle a todos, entra a la morgue—

—Pero las personas…— Melissa no deseaba quedarse escondida dentro de aquel lugar mientras sus colegas eran víctimas de aquellas criaturas. Tomó la iniciativa y trató de salvaguardar a todos los empleados y pacientes que habían llegado hasta allí, mientras el sheriff los cubría con sus certeros disparos.

Al entrar a la morgue con más de quince personas, Melissa y el sheriff se miraron con cierta urgencia. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, los dos se quedaron viendo al suelo, donde se hallaban muertas las pequeñas criaturas con forma de hombrecitos, con alas rojas y bocas llenas de colmillos pequeños, cubiertos de sangre que de seguro era humana.

—Esto es una locura, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando— Melissa hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando —¿Por qué nos están atacando?—

—Supongo que no será lo último que nos vaya atacar a partir de ahora, de seguro que tiene que ver con su llegada...—

Melissa miró con cierta duda a John Stilinski, mientras este parecía estar maldiciendo en silencio alguien que no estaba allí.

(…)

Stiles detuvo su jeep frente a su casa, y suspiró antes de murmurar  _"hogar, dulce hogar"_. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron, y de este descendieron tres adolescentes que se encontraban pálidos y taciturnos. Después de las noticias sobre los ataques de pixies en la ciudad y en el hospital, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que la situación los sobrepasaba.

Mientras Scott intentaba comunicarse nuevamente con su madre, obteniendo cada vez que marcaba su número una interminable estática, Stiles comenzó a percatarse de que estaba contagiándose de su desesperación.

En ese instante se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su padre. Siendo el sheriff de la ciudad, iba a estar expuesto a aquella invasión de pixies, y era muy seguro que fuera a salir herido en cumplimiento con su deber.

No podía creer que tenía que esperar hasta la noche para poder hacer algo al respecto. Stiles insistió en matar a todos los pixies que pudieran cuando vio cómo se habían adueñado de la ciudad, pero al intentarlo se dieron cuenta de que se regeneraban, se levantaban del suelo y volvían a atacar. Tal como lo había pronosticado Laura, los pixies no tienen debilidades, son una plaga sobrenatural sistemáticamente indestructible.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar por la noche para hacer el pacto y esperar que todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills soportaran hasta entonces. Stiles sentía algo podrido depositándose en su estómago, la impotencia y el miedo le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Esta era la primera vez que debía que afrontar un problema tan grande sin ayuda de su padre. Había tanto en juego, no solo sus vidas estaban en riesgo, sino también los habitantes de la ciudad.

Un error podría ser fatal para todos.

—Vamos a solucionar esto, de una forma u otra— Stiles comenzó hablar con algo de tranquilidad, para intentar tranquilizar al Scott, que estaba tan frenético inhalando su medicina sentado en un sillón de su casa, y a Allison, que estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto. Los dos estaban peor que él y no se molestaban en disimularlo.

—Falta menos de tres horas para que la luna creciente salga y tenemos que estar preparados para entonces—

—Bien… El plan es el mismo, encontrar a los pixies y por consiguiente a Lydia, entregarles la piedra y rezar por que el pago sea suficiente para ellos— Scott enumeró los objetivos y Stiles asintió levemente. Allison parecía dudar un poco en la última parte de "rezar por", pero decidió no discrepar con Scott en ese momento.

—Necesitamos que uno de nosotros entretenga a los pixies para alcanzar a Lydia y entregar el pago— Stiles supuso que los pequeños bastardos iban alterarse si se acercaban demasiado a ellos.

—Bueno… No le digan a nadie, pero tengo una excelente puntería y mi especialidad es el tiro con arco— Allison susurró esto en voz tan baja que los otros dos chicos la miraron con extrañeza. No había nadie allí para escucharlos, pero la chica tenía sus reservas.

—¿Por qué no le podemos decir a nadie?— Murmuró Stiles sin proponérselo. Después le pareció gracioso, porque Scott le golpeó el brazo, mientras que entre dientes trataba de decirle  _"no le sigas el juego"._

—Dah, porque es un secreto— Dijo Allison con demasiada soltura, haciendo que Scott refunfuñe un  _"¿Podrías actuar como una chica normal por lo menos una vez en tu vida?"._

—Eso nos será útil, dependiendo de lo buena que seas ¿Necesitas un arco y flechas?— Preguntó Stiles ignorando como Scott refunfuñaba para sí mismo. Allison asiente levemente ante la pregunta.

—Mi padre me ha confiscado todo mi equipo de competencia desde que llegue a esta ciudad… Este, yo no tengo permitido usar armas—

Scott frunció el ceño al escuchar esto y abrió la boca para protestar, pero por alguna extraña razón, decidió dejarlo pasar. Al igual que Stiles, sospechaba que la familia de Allison no era muy buena, y que su vida era más peculiar que la de una chica promedio. Aún así tenían otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

—Creo que encontré algo que puede servirte, lo halle mientras estaba limpiando la cochera de mi casa— Stiles saca un enorme arco de color caoba, con un soporte de color plateado alumbrado. Se veía viejo y bastante maltratado —No creo que este arco sirva de mucho, pero es mejor que nada—

—¿Qué hacia un arco en tu casa?— Preguntó Scott.

—Mamá solía restaurar antigüedades— Stiles sube sus hombros con algo de calma a pesar de estar hablando de su fallecida madre —No debió poder vendérselo a nadie…—

—De seguro que es un objeto peligroso, no deberías dárselo a Allison— Scott parecía molesto, pero suspiró resignado al ver como su amigo le entregaba aquella antigüedad a la chica —Yo le conseguiré las flechas, necesito hablar con Deaton y preparar algunas cosas para la noche—

—Yo traeré las linternas, sogas y suministro médicos— Allison dejo el arco sobre la mesa de la sala y luego miró a Stiles con determinación —¿Quedamos encontrarnos en algún lugar en específico?—

—Nos reuniremos en estas coordenadas— Stiles programo la aplicación de su celular para que mostrara las coordenadas de una pequeña ensenada cerca del bosque, a pocos metros de donde Allison encontró el primer pixie —Sé que es un cliché, pero sincronicemos nuestros relojes para llegar todos al mismo tiempo—

Stiles se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos. Ellos dos dejaron de lucir asustados como antes, y lucían más decididos en seguir con el plan hasta el final. Era muy probable que después de esto, no haya vuelta atrás, y que las cosas lleguen a empeorar.

Si pudiera ser humano de nuevo, ya no tendrían que preocuparse por el mundo sobrenatural.

Los chicos terminaron marchándose al poco tiempo de ultimar los detalles del ritual, y Stiles se quedó en su casa, rodeado por los pequeños espíritus que comenzaron a frecuentarla. Aquellos seres intangibles parecían retazos de papel cortados por un niño de dos años, danzando a su alrededor sin parar. Él se quedó mirándolos con cierta duda. Había más que antes y tenía la sensación de que iban a aumentar ¿Acaso los estaba atrayendo? Por alguna razón pensaba que debían temerle, pero esos pequeños parecían sentirse cómodos a su alrededor.

—Stiles ¿Tienes un momento?— Laura se apareció delante de él, haciéndolo saltar por la impresión.

—Oh, por Dios. Tendré que ponerte una campana un día de estos…— Murmuró Stiles mientras trataba de guardar la calma.

—Falta poco para la misión y quisiera decirte algo importante— Laura se mostró impasible ante su alterado beta.

—Está bien— Stiles cerró los ojos y el mundo a su alrededor se vació por completo, dejando solo a Laura y a él frente a una enorme casa. El chico seguía preguntándose porque esa casa se le hacía tan familiar, pero le restó importancia al ver como el cielo sobre ellos cambiaba de color. Ahora el firmamento era de un color rojo sangre, la señal de que su alfa había invadido por completo su mente.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó impaciente Stiles.

—Los pixies están atacando Beacon Hills por varias razones, pero algo les provocó de tal forma que se hicieron visibles a los humanos. Piensa ¿Qué fue lo que cambio de este día a otros?—

—Hmm, Allison atrapó un pixie y luego llegó Derek a la escuela…— Stiles se quedó pasmado al darse cuenta de que todo comenzó con la llegada del hermano de Laura —¿Por qué crees que él provoco esto?—

—Es el único sobreviviente de mi familia que puede honrar el pacto, a parte de su único rival— Laura le miró con intensidad por un momento, volviendo el iris de sus ojos azules de un intenso color rojo. Stiles supuso que se estaba refiriendo al nuevo alfa local, por lo que repasó las palabras de la loba y frunció el ceño al no entender un punto importante.

—¿Qué pacto?—

—Los poderes del alfa, de un líder de manada, son otorgados para mantener el equilibrio en una región, si este equilibrio se pierde, se considera que el pacto ha sido roto y la manada tiene que pagar el precio— Explicó Laura volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

—Entonces es Derek el que debe hacer el ritual con la piedra— Stiles se sentía alarmado ante esta noticia, era posible que el ritual no funcionara esa noche —¿Cómo no me dijiste antes que él debe pagarlo? Debería estar buscándolo para convencerlo de que lo haga… y él me odia—

—Él que te odie es algo inevitable, considerando tu posición— Laura miró con calma a Stiles que no parecía entender lo que le acababa de decir —Sé que triunfaras ante esta difícil prueba Stiles, eres mi primer beta después de todo y tengo fe en ti—

—Yo soy tu beta— Murmuró Stiles asintiendo levemente, sintiendo en su pecho esa rara sensación de pertenecerle a alguien, tal como le hacía sentir su madre cuando era pequeño. Era tan importante para Laura como lo era Derek. Algo confundido por esto, se preguntaba porque el hermano de su alfa no podía sentir lo mismo por él.

—¿Cómo debe pagar el precio Derek?— Stiles no quería más sorpresas, si Derek o el alfa local iban a pagar el precio, tenía que asegurarse de que lo hicieran bien.

—Con algo que pruebe que es parte de la familia Hale— Laura frunció el ceño antes de agregar —Su sangre—

Stiles volvió al mundo real y noto que había pasado más de una hora parado en medio de la sala. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y noto una docena de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de parte de su padre. Frunció el ceño, y escribió una disculpa por no contestar, explicando que estaba a salvo en casa en ese momento.

No era mentira. Por ahora, no.

(…)

Derek Hale se encontraba sentado en el interior del Camaro que le había pertenecido a su fallecida hermana. Lo había encontrado abandonado en un hotel de paso, pero pudo hacerlo marchar con la llave que la policía le devolvió, junto con las escasas pertenencias que rescataron cerca de la escena del crimen.

Como había aparcado el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, pudo vigilar celosamente al beta que confrontó esa mañana en la escuela. Sabía que el asesino de su hermana y actual alfa de la zona, había mordido a más de un adolescente, y que de seguro aquel extraño chico era un recién convertido.

Le llamaban Stiles, y no sabía muy bien porque, pero lo odiaba profundamente.

¿Y cómo no odiarlo? El chico era desastroso. Estaba seguro de que "Stiles" debía ser un sobrenombre, y el solo hecho de que todos sus conocidos lo usen como si fuera su nombre verdadero, le asustaba bastante. No hay nada más peligroso que un ser sobrenatural al que no se le conoce su verdadero nombre, sin mencionar que por este hecho, no se le puede controlar fácilmente.

También estaba aquel extraño aroma y su presencia amenazante. Lo podía sentir en sus venas, como incitándolo a pelear a muerte con él. No podía creer que le hiciera sentir tanta furia, era como si ese mocoso descarado de 16 años fuera su enemigo jurado, su nemesis.

_"_ _—Sin importar lo que pase, yo voy a protegerte—"_

Aquel beta había dicho que iba a protegerlo, pero sus instintos no podían estar tan equivocados; Stiles era su rival directo dentro de la manada y estaban destinados a competir por el estatus del alfa. No importaba lo que le dijera o cuales sean sus verdaderas intenciones, no iba a confiar en él y no iba aceptar su ayuda.

Aun así, no tenía tiempo para disputas territoriales con un recién convertido (sin obviar el hecho de que se trataba de un adolescente inexperto y torpe). Tenía que encontrar al asesino de su hermana y arrebatarle su status de alfa. Eso iba a resulta bastante difícil, estaba solo, y lo peor de todo estaba Stiles, que de seguro trabajaba directamente para aquel terrible personaje.

Para su suerte, había otro beta, un chico llamado Jackson Whittemore. Como este sujeto no le provocaba deseos de arrancarle la cabeza, decidió acercársele e intentar ganarse su confianza.

El chico era distinto a Stiles en muchos aspectos. A parte de ser popular y ser más atlético, parecía un tanto orgulloso y extremadamente egocéntrico. Tal vez había sido mordido hace unas cuantas horas, pero no dudó en demostrar que había algo diferente en él, explotando por completo sus habilidades de hombre lobo durante las prácticas de lacrosse. Derek tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado, en menos de 24 horas, el joven pudo controlar su fuerza y velocidad con suma facilidad.

Aparentemente, el alfa que asesinó a su hermana había encontrado en Jackson, un beta muy talentoso y eficiente.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Derek se percató que Jackson estaba intentando llamar a su novia. Esta era su oportunidad de acercarse al joven y manipularlo. Si lo convencía de que se rebele contra su alfa, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de destruirlo. Stiles no era opción, lo odiaba tanto que de seguro terminaría tratando de aplastarle la cabeza contra el piso, antes de pedirle ayuda.

Jackson en cambio, parecía ser más manipulable, lo cual le preocupó un poco al principio. El alfa podría haber notado este aspecto del muchacho para su propio beneficio, y hablar con él y revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones, sería lo equivalente a caer en una trampa.

No le importaba. No iba aceptar la ayuda de Stiles.

Stiles estaba demasiado centrado, demasiado tranquilo y resuelto a cumplir con su objetivo, sea cual sea… ¡Como le exasperaba!

—¿Por qué no contesta?— Jackson parecía frustrado, por lo que Derek pudo observar, estaba ansioso por encontrar a su novia. De repente, el móvil del chico volvió a sonar y este lo atendió exclamando  _"¡Lydia! ¿Dónde estás…?"_  Pero se quedó mudo por un momento, escuchando atentamente lo que la voz del otro lado tenia para decirle.

**_—Jackson, es hora de que pagues el precio por entrar a mi nueva manada—_ **

Derek abrió los ojos como platos, podía escuchar con su oído mejorado la voz del alfa comunicándose directamente con Jackson ¡El desgraciado le estaba dando órdenes por teléfono!

**_—Para tu iniciación… ¡Destruye al beta de Laura y a sus amigos! Quiero que me traigas el corazón de ese mocoso para probarlo ¡Es una orden!—_ **

Derek sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban por la impresión al notar como Jackson comenzó a estremecerse y transformarse tras haber escuchado la voz de su alfa ¿Tanto control tenía sobre él? Eso significaba que no podía ponerlo en su contra por más que lo intentara. Acercándose con cuidado para tratar de tranquilizarlo, el joven Hale se interpone en el camino del beta recientemente transformado.

Por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor, pero eso no le hizo sentir más seguro.

Los ojos ambarinos de Jackson le miraron con intensidad, su cara se deformó hasta convertirse en un hombre mitad bestia. Por alguna extraña razón, la pálida piel del chico se oscureció y se encorvó sobre sí mismo, adoptando una posición en cuatro patas. Rugió con rabia, haciendo estremecer el ambiente que le rodeaba y se lanzó sobre Derek para atacarlo mientras gruñía como un animal rabioso.

—Escucha, tienes que controlarte— Gritó Derek mientras sus ojos se tornaban azules y trataba de contener a Jackson cortándole el paso. No era que le interesara proteger a Stiles, pero no podía dejar que aquel beta asesinara a un par de chicos inocentes —¡Vas hacer que te descubran!—

—¡Sal de mi camino!— Rugió Jackson, usando sus garras para atacar con celeridad a Derek. Este se impresionó por la fuerza que le dio al ataque, el manotazo lo descolocó de tal forma que terminó lanzándolo lejos de él. El espacio fue suficiente para que el beta saliera huyendo, y un desconcertado Derek terminó optando por correr detrás de él.

(…)

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, Stiles se percató que Allison ya estaba allí. Ella había usado la camioneta de su padre, ya que su automóvil seguía en reparación. No estaba muy seguro de si le había pedido permiso para usarla. Seguramente había usado una buena excusa para que se la preste…

—Papá no sabe que estoy aquí, cree que fui a visitar a Lydia a su casa— Reveló Allison mientras le pasaba una linterna a Stiles.

—Ya veo ¿Estás mejorando en mentir?—

—Suena horrible cuando lo dices de esa forma— Allison hace un raro gesto de irritación, pero suspira y asiente levemente —Papá no me permitiría ayudarte, hicimos un acuerdo para que no utilizara armas en este pueblo—

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto entonces?— Stiles ahora estaba preocupado, había cosas que apenas sabía de Allison, y tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarle descubrir más.

—Tengo un deuda de vida contigo Stiles y voy a honrarla— La chica subió sus hombros mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa —Además, eres mi primer amigo y no quiero perderte—

Stiles se sintió tocado por esto, porque él mismo no tenía muchos amigos. Antes solo tenía a Scott, pero ahora tenía a Laura y a Allison de su lado. Él tampoco quería perder a ninguna de las dos.

—Después de esto quiero que me digas que problemas tienes con tu familia, voy ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo—

Allison frunció el ceño. No parecía gustarle la idea de meter a Stiles en sus problemas, pero después de repensárselo por un momento, asintió levemente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Stiles supuso que esto de confiar en alguien más iba a ser nuevo para ella, pero quería ayudarla, aunque aún no sabía muy bien cuál era su problema.

Después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo, apareció Scott en su bicicleta por la banquina de la ruta, cargando una mochila demasiado grande para él.

—Siento la tardanza, traje todo lo que podríamos necesitar y algunas cosas de más… pero eso no importa— De aquella enorme mochila para campamentos, sacó un carcaj con flechas de pluma de cisne, tan viejas y maltratadas que parecían que podría quebrarse si se sujetaban con fuerza —Es lo único que Deaton pudo conseguirme, esto costo tres meses sin paga, así que más te vale que seas buena disparando—

Allison arqueo sus cejas al tocar su  _nueva_  adquisición. Las flechas se veían frágiles y antiguas. Para colmo el arco de Stiles era tan viejo que parecía que si lo tensaba demasiado podría quebrarse. Supuso que era mejor que nada, recordándose a sí misma que su padre la mataría si se enterara que estaba usando sus habilidades de arquería…

_Bueno, si la familia Argent no la mataba primero._

—Embebí tus flechas con un líquido somnífero bastante potente, que en teoría podría derribar a un hombre lobo con una sola gota— Declaró Scott al enseñarles la punta de aquellas frágiles armas.

—Genial ¿Lo hiciste tú?— Stiles preguntó impresionado a su amigo, y este asintió mientras colocaba su inhalador en su boca y rociaba un poco de medicina.

—Si se lo pedía a Deaton, lo iba a restar de mi paga y necesito ahorrar para comprarme una moto al final de este año— Scott dudó por un momento —No estoy muy seguro de que funcione, así que no vamos a confiarnos—

—Eres un druida muy malo— Dijo Allison con vehemencia.

—Solo soy un aprendiz— Intentó defenderse Scott, pero con poco éxito —Apenas empecé a estudiar hace unos días, no es que la carrera de druida sea tan rentable como para preocuparme por leer libros viejos y pergaminos polvorientos desde los diez años—

—¿Deaton te ofreció ser druida cuando tenías diez?— Stiles parecía ofendido por enterarse de aquel secreto en un momento así, pero Scott hizo un gesto con sus manos como si tratara de detener algo y comenzó hablar con dificultad.

—Yo no iba hacerlo por eso no tenía por qué contártelo… le-le pidió permiso a mamá para enseñarme y ella acepto, pero yo no quise estudiar, quería una vida normal…— Scott se quedó callado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Allison chasqueo la lengua como si reprobara lo que había dicho, y Stiles le dedicó una mirada cargada de culpa.

—No pasa nada, ya tomé una decisión y definitivamente tú no tienes nada que ver con esta Stiles— Aseguró Scott con tono conciliador, sin preocuparse de que los otros dos no parecieran convencidos —Vamos, será una larga noche y debemos encontrar a los pixies—

De repente, los tres escucharon un sonoro aullido desde el otro lado del bosque. Stiles frunció el ceño concentrándose en lo que le rodeaba, tratando de localizar el origen de aquel sonido. El ambiente a su alrededor estaba cambiando, volviéndose extrañamente denso, de tal forma que resultaba difícil respirar.

—Eso es intento asesino— Manifestó Allison mientras preparaba su arco y flecha, esperando dispararle a lo que se les viniera encima.

—¿Qué es intento asesino?— Murmuró Scott, buscando en sus bolsillos su inhalador.

—Cuando deseas con mucha fuerza matar a alguien y no te molestas en ocultarlo— Contestó con frialdad Allison, como si estuviera familiarizada con aquella sensación.

Stiles cerró sus ojos e inspiró con fuerza. El aroma y el ruido le fueron suficientes para entender la situación. Después de unos segundos de haber detectado su origen, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de dónde provenían aquellos rugidos.

(…)

Derek corría frenéticamente detrás de Jackson, aun sin creerse de que el recién convertido fuera tan poderoso y hábil. Él había nacido siendo hombre y había entrenado junto a su manada, pero nunca en su vida había alcanzado tal velocidad como la que tenía el rubio.

Tal vez debió entrenar tanto como lo había hecho Laura, pero cuando era joven, a él le gustaba llevar una vida tranquila y rutinaria, tratando de encajar entre los humanos. Su hermana mayor era demasiado estricta consigo misma y siempre estaba intentando demostrar que era digna de ser la sucesora de su madre. Por otro lado, de nada le sirvió a él intentar ser lo que no era. Ahora tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que nunca sería parte de esa sociedad, y más cuando destruyeron a toda su familia, sin oportunidad de atrapar a los culpables y hacer justicia.

Ahora estaba tras un mocoso demasiado peligroso para ser ignorado y fuera de control. La llamada fue de su alfa, y parecía que le había dado como objetivo a Stiles, porque no estaba interesado en pelear con él. Jackson se lanzó por la calle a correr completamente transformado en hombre lobo. A medida que iban alejándose de la ciudad y acercándose al bosque, Derek sintió un aroma familiar que le hizo hervir la sangre de ira. De repente, Jackson es interceptado en medio de su carrera, siendo tacleado por un adolescente delgado vestido con una chaqueta roja.

Stiles había llegado, y Derek tuvo que evitar golpearse a sí mismo por lo idiota que había sido el chico en lanzarse sobre Jackson de esa forma.

Los dos adolescentes rodaron por la acera y cayeron del otro lado de la banquina. Sin detenerse, Derek atraviesa el trecho que le separaba de los dos, y toma de la chaqueta roja a Stiles, tira de la tela para levantarlo y lo lanzó con violencia lo más lejos que pudo de Jackson.

Enfurecido por haberle arrebatado su presa, Jackson le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la quijada a Derek, haciendo que el joven retroceda un par de pasos. El joven sintió como aquel golpe casi le arrancó la cara, y no pudo evitar el siguiente golpe con el puño izquierdo, que termino por derribarlo en el suelo.

—¿No me tienes miedo? Te enseñaré a tenerme miedo— La voz de Jackson ahora sonaba distorsionada, como si el alfa estuviera dentro de él. Derek terminó transformándose, mirando al chico con sus enfurecidos ojos color azul.

—¡Déjalo en paz!— Gritó desaforado a Stiles mientras tacleaba a Jackson nuevamente, alejándolo de Derek para enfrentarse cara a cara con él. El desgarbado muchacho no sabía pelear, apenas se quedó delante del enfurecido beta, recibió un poderoso golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento.

A Derek le parecía extraño que Stiles no se haya transformado hasta ese momento.

Decidido a terminar con aquel asunto, Derek se lanzó sobre Jackson, confiado de que su experiencia como hombre lobo prime con el poder que poseía el horrible joven. El rubio hizo un raro movimiento para esquivarlo con un solo paso. De manera fluida, extendió su mano y la coloco encima de la cabeza de Derek, sujetándolo del cuero cabelludo con sus afiladas garras. En el mismo movimiento y sin piedad, estrello la cara de Hale sobre el duro asfalto, destrozando su nariz y parte de su cara.

—¡Derek!— Stiles intentó ayudarlo sin mucho éxito. Jackson lo apartó sin mucho esfuerzo con su brazo libre ¿Aquel adolescente se había vuelto más grande que antes? Derek juraba que el brazo del rubio se había vuelto más grueso y largo.

—Ya me encargaré del pequeño beta de Laura, ahora voy a deshacerme de la verdadera competencia—

Jackson levantó a Derek delante de Stiles, que apenas se había repuesto del ataque anterior. El joven Hale veía rojo por la sangre que manaba de su cabeza y le mojaba los parpados. La cara le dolía mucho, aunque se estuviera regenerando, y podía sentir las afiladas garras de aquel horrible beta, hiriéndole la cabeza.

—Tu problema es conmigo, no con él— Stiles comenzó hablarle a Jackson, con calma y frialdad. Derek no entendía como a esa altura seguía sin transformase, cualquier recién convertido habría abrazado la rabia de su lobo interno en una situación semejante.

—Me odias desde el tercer grado y no soportas que esté detrás de Lydia todo el tiempo, además soy el beta de Laura, tu verdadero objetivo—

Jackson se detuvo por un momento, mirando intensamente a Stiles. Parecía que estaba decidiendo si arrancarle la cabeza a Derek o a él primero. Después de una corta deliberación, lanzó al mayor hacía el otro lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y se concentró en Stiles.

Derek cayó despatarrado al otro lado de la calle, pero trato de reponerse lo más rápido posible. Se sentía muy mareado, por lo que no pudo esquivar la flecha que venía en su dirección y le dio justo en el brazo derecho. Algo asustado por la posibilidad de que hubiera cazadores inoportunos cerca de allí, se quitó la flecha de su brazo y se dio cuenta de que era una reliquia, tan frágil que se partió en sus manos. Se alivió al notar que apenas había logrado rasguñarlo un poco. La herida se cerró demasiado rápido, sin dejar rastros del daño inicial… Se sentía un poco raro a pesar de eso, como si su cabeza estuviera cubierta de algodones.

En ese momento, escuchó unas voces juveniles acercándose.

_—¡Ups! Creo que falle y le di al hombre lobo equivocado—_

Derek sintió como su cuerpo se entumeció y no podía moverse. Sus parpados pesaban mucho y se cerraron.

_—¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Se supone que eres la de la buena puntería! ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Stiles cuando se entere de esto?—_

El cuerpo de Derek cae al suelo, sintiendo un calmo sopor que nunca había experimentado en su vida.

—Este arco está muy dañado y las flechas no tienen balance, deberías estar agradecido que no se haya roto tras el disparo— La voz femenina le pareció curiosa, llena de nervios y tensión.

—Eso no importa ahora, Hale estará bien y se despertará en unos minutos ¡Ayudemos a Stiles antes de que Jackson lo mate!—

La voz masculina dijo que despertaría pronto… Pero Derek no lo deseaba.

El joven Hale cayó en un mundo de ensueño, deseando no despertar nunca más y seguir sintiendo esa dulce calma, sin darse por enterado de que Scott y Allison pasaron de él, para asistir a Stiles.

(…)

John Stilinski intentó llamar nuevamente a su hijo. No creía en el mensaje que le había enviado hace unas horas atrás, diciéndole que estaba a salvo en su casa. Pero no podía hacer más que esperar que levante el teléfono y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Mientras tanto, Melissa McCall espiaba por la puerta de la morgue al darse cuenta que no había más ruido en el exterior.

Algo había cambiado allá afuera. La jefa de enfermeras abrió con cuidado la puerta y salió de allí, viendo como las demás personas se reponían de aquel ataque que habían sufrido y abandonaban sus improvisados escondites. Algunas estaban caminando por el reciento, buscando ayuda para sus heridas.

Lo extraño era que no había un solo rastro de las criaturas aladas, que les habían atacado hace pocas horas atrás.

—Se han ido— Murmuró asombrada Melissa mirando a John con intensidad.

—La pregunta ahora es a donde— Comentó con pesimismo el sheriff. Algo le decía que esto solo estaba comenzando.

(…)

La luna creciente se alzaba en el cielo nocturno iluminando tenuemente las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban aquel claro. Allí, a pocos metros del suelo, había unas raíces viejas pertenecientes a un árbol que había sido talado hace décadas, tan grande y con tantos anillos en su seca madera, que de seguro tenía siglos de antigüedad.

Encima de aquel muñón de corteza y madera, una joven completamente desnuda levitaba, envuelta de una nube de pixies que no paraban de danzar a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color blanco, sus cabellos se tornaban rojo sangre mientras su blanca piel se volvía de un color gris oscuro.

Lydia estaba abandonando su forma humana para pasar a formar parte de sus hermanos de Avalon.

Su boca se abrió y salieron cientos de voces al unísono, reclamando lo mismo una y otra vez.

**—Respeta el pacto o paga el precio—**

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A1: ¡Allison! Tenías un solo trabajo Allison. Uno solo, y lo hiciste mal. Espero que para la próxima, no falles.
> 
> N/A2: Los errores en el presente capitulo serán revisados durante el fin de semana. Lamento el retraso, he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo y el estudio.


	7. Un solo sacrificio, un único pago (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la historia, a pesar del retraso, cierro el arco de los pixies en este capitulo y así aprovecho a dar un detalle para el final del fic.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene BROFIST entre un hombre y una mujer. También bastante violencia y sangre. Se recomienda discreción.

_"Los héroes no mueren. No antes de que comience la historia."_

**PJ -Paranatural 4-**

_"Este no es lugar para llorar... Mejor ven a ayudarnos."_

**Marco -One Piece 564-**

(…)

Stiles apenas pudo evitar que Jackson, o la bestia que parecía ser su compañero de escuela, embistiera contra él con una fuerza abrumadora. El esfuerzo que invirtió en escapar y bloquear aquella tacleada le dejó sin aire. Aterrado se dio cuenta que con solo haber recibido el mínimo porcentaje de daño, aquel sujeto le quebró un par de costillas.

No quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera esquivado.

Jackson era mucho más fuerte que él y no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que no iba a poder detenerlo a la fuerza. Aun así, Stiles tuvo que levantarse para probar calmarlo. Mientras entretenía al enfurecido beta, por el rabillo de su ojo vio como Scott y Allison arrastraban lejos de allí a un Derek inconsciente. Eso iba a facilitarle bastante mantenerlo a salvo, por lo menos hasta comenzar con el ritual para los pixies.

—Jackson ¿Por qué no estás buscando a Lydia?— Stiles no sabía si se podía razonar con el joven en ese estado, se veía cada vez menos humano y más como un enorme lobo de pelaje oscuro y ojos color ámbar. La criatura rugió cuando le escuchó hablar, pero probó no sentirse intimidado.

—Ella está en peligro ¡Todas las personas en Beacon Hills lo están y…!—

—¿Crees que no lo sé?— La voz de Jackson sonó completamente lejana, como si estuviera siendo usado como una especie de transmisor —Los humanos se lo merecen, tengo lo que siempre quise y ahora voy a vengarme ¡No dejaré que te entrometas, asqueroso beta!—

Stiles retrocedió un par de pasos, y con su mano derecha, comprobó si sus costillas se habían soldado en aquel lapso de tiempo. Mientras tanto, Jackson acortó su distancia con respecto a él de un solo salto y trató de rasgarle el estómago con sus garras.

Recordando cómo había sido cortado con el mismo movimiento hace pocos días atrás, Stiles movió por instinto su brazo derecho para protegerse. El golpe fue desbastador, no solo volvió a derribarlo, sino que el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose fue mucho más que evidente.

Su brazo derecho ahora estaba inservible.

—¡Hey, Jackson!— Allison gritó esto desde el otro lado de la calle, llamando momentáneamente la atención de Jackson, que había acorralado a Stiles para atacarlo y darle el golpe de gracia —¡Llamó el Reino de los Estúpidos! ¡Quieren devuelta a su señor y soberano!—

Stiles sintió la urgencia de gritarle a Allison que huyera de allí, pero antes de lograr sacar un grito de su garganta, terminó dejando el mundo real.

Fue como un parpadeo y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo había desaparecido, para encontrarse nuevamente frente a la enorme casa que aparecía cada vez que Laura poseía su cuerpo. Solo que en ese momento, ella no estaba allí. Se encontraba completamente solo frente al porche de esa enorme casa, sintiéndose preocupado por sus amigos y por Derek.

Elevó la vista al cielo, y este era de color rojo.

(…)

—Esto es indecoroso— Laura tomó posesión de su beta sin su permiso, para frenar el poderoso zarpazo que Jackson estaba a punto de asestarle. Hizo que la voz de Stiles sonara casual, como si estuviera discutiendo sobre el clima con un desconocido.

—¿Quién eres?— Dijo de repente Jackson, confundido por el cambio de actitud de Stiles.

—Alguien que solo necesita un brazo para detenerte— Moviendo su mano a una espantosa velocidad, Laura golpeó con su palma abierta el cuello de Jackson, justo en la base de la tráquea. La fuerza desmedida que le aplicó aquel movimiento fue tal, que no soló dejo sin aire al hombre lobo, sino que hizo brotar sangre de su boca.

Por su parte, Laura se percató que el cuerpo de Stiles estaba casi inservible. Él chico no se había dado cuenta del esguince que se había hecho en su tobillo izquierdo, sin mencionar las costillas rotas y la contusión que tenía en la cabeza. Para colmo, Jackson había quebrado su brazo derecho en tres partes, y este colgaba de forma tétrica al lado de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo como Stiles no pudo transformarse a pesar de estar en peligro de morir, algo no anda bien aquí— Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron color ámbar gracias al control de Laura, pero no parecía mostrar otro signo de su naturaleza de licántropo. Mientras tanto, Allison aprovecho a dispararle a Jackson, ya que estaba desconcertado por el golpe.

El tiro parecía limpio. Laura estaba segura que si la flecha daba en el blanco, no tendrían que preocuparse más por el monstruo. Pero para su sorpresa, Jackson detuvo la flecha con su mano izquierda y la partió a la mitad. No podía hablar aún por tener la tráquea destruida y miró con intensidad a Allison, enseñándole sus afilados colmillos.

Laura se dio cuenta de que el monstruo iba a lanzarse sobre ella. Movió el magullado cuerpo de Stiles para detener a Jackson, pero el hombre lobo se lanzó sobre Allison. La chica reaccionó automáticamente, moviendo el viejo carcaj hacia delante para frenar el golpe de Jackson. El empujón proyecto hacia atrás a la chica, con tanta fuerza que golpeó su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol, haciendo un ruido espantoso al chocar la corteza con su cráneo.

El carcaj había quedado reducido a pedazos y la mayoría de las flechas se habían partido a la mitad. Scott se quedó mirando aterrado a Jackson por un momento, pero salió corriendo a buscar a Allison para revisar su estado.

—¿Ahora atacas a una humana como si fuera un hombre lobo?— Por culpa de Laura, Stiles hace un gesto un tanto femenino de exasperación. De todos modos, causó el mismo efecto de irritación en Jackson —Eres solo un patético bravucón con un par de poderes, obviamente no tenías idea que no iba a resultarte tan fácil matar a Stiles y estás desesperado—

—No sé quién eres y ni me interesa, solo dices estupideces— Enfurecido, Jackson se abalanzó violentamente sobre Stiles. El cuerpo de adolescente más débil se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, esquivando con cierta gracia el primer ataque. El siguiente zarpazo lo desvió con su rodilla derecha y aprovecho el impulso para conectar un poderoso puñetazo en la quijada de Jackson.

El horroroso beta perdió el equilibrio por primera vez y cayo de bruces al piso. Laura hizo que Stiles retrocediera, dándose cuenta que su vista estaba nublándose. Tosió un poco en su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que estaba expectorando sangre. Era muy probable que una de sus costillas rotas le haya perforado un pulmón.

Stiles no estaba regenerándose, a medida que la lucha se extendía su cuerpo moría lentamente.

—No me regenero… Hay algo raro…— Laura trató de entrar en contacto con el lobo interno de Stiles, pero solo sintió un vado frío en su interior. No había nada allí ¿Dónde se encontraba la otra mitad de su beta?

(…)

Stiles levanto la vista al cielo y notó que se había vuelto negro y sin estrellas. El ambiente se silenció por completo y se dio cuenta que no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón. Giró su cabeza anticipando una amenaza y vio la puerta de la casa de Laura abriéndose, haciendo crujir con suavidad las bisagras que la mantenían en su lugar.

Frunció el ceño y torció ligeramente la boca en señal de aprensión. Subió por las escaleras del porche y atravesó la entrada con lentitud.

Allí dentro había una iluminación extraña. Las lámparas que colgaban de las paredes proyectaban un luz color roja que hacía difícil distinguir los colores y los objetos esparcidos en la habitación. En el centro de aquel lugar había un lobo delgado, de aspecto enfermo y ojos vacíos. Estaba tan delgado que las costillas se le marcaban. Sus dientes eran enormes y de su boca salía un líquido negro que formaba un grotesco charco frente a él.

—Me lo figuraba— Stiles se sentó delante del lobo que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, mirándolo con desasosiego —Ambos estamos muertos—

(…)

Scott logró llegar a Allison, tropezando en el camino por la desesperación. Con algo de ansiedad, trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo apartó con poca gentileza mientras se incorporaba por su propia cuenta. Lo miró con seriedad antes de mostrarle lo que estaba protegiendo en su otra mano.

—Logré salvar solo una— Allison le enseñó a su amigo la vieja flecha que sostenía en su mano. Se notaba que estaba molesta consigo misma por haberse descuidado.

—Eres una subnormal ¡Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar una vieja flecha!— Dijo aterrado Scott por el solo hecho de imaginar tener en su conciencia la muerte de la joven. Tratando de recomponerse para centrarse en la situación, el chico decidió cambiar el tema —¿Qué estás esperando? Tienes solo un tiro, no falles—

Allison frunció el ceño, pensando para sus adentros que McCall tenía un grave problema de histeria, pero terminó asintiendo sin deseos de discrepar. Comprobó que su arco estuviera en condiciones para disparar y agudizó su vista, en busca de su blanco. Jackson estaba a pocos metros de ellos a punto de contraatacar a Stiles. Era un todo o nada, si fallaba no había excusas que valieran, Jackson iba a matarlos a los tres… y luego a Derek.

Ella no podía fallar, y mucho menos iba a permitirse fallarle a Stiles.

Acomodó el viejo arco de caoba. El pésimo material del que estaba construido rechinó cuando tensó su cuerda. Luego de ese disparo, seguramente el arco iba hacerse pedazos, pero a Allison no le importó. La flecha estaba en posición, el blanco estaba en movimiento, ella podía ver en su mente el siguiente movimiento de Jackson.

Sin importar que tan rápido se moviera, ella sabía dónde debía disparar.

Soltó la flecha sintiendo como sus dedos rozaban las plumas de cisne. Esta salió disparada a una velocidad increíble y el arco terminó destrozándose en las manos de Allison. La saeta atravesó la oscuridad, hasta finalmente, alcanzar su destino.

(…)

Laura, a través de los ojos de Stiles, vio como Jackson fue alcanzado por la flecha. Se sorprendió al notar como Allison había podido predecir los siguientes movimientos de aquel hombre lobo, en tan poco tiempo y en semejantes condiciones lumínicas. El enfurecido beta se desplomó delante de ella de forma inmediata, y no pudo evitar suspirar por el alivio.

Agotada por lo dañado que se encontraba el cuerpo de Stiles, Laura cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetando con su mano izquierda el destrozado brazo derecho, que no mostraba signos de regeneración.

Debía aguantar un poco más, no podía abandonar el cuerpo de Stiles en ese momento. Laura debía advertirles a Scott y Allison, que su beta estaba a punto de morir.

(…)

Allison suspiró al ver el arco destruido a sus pies, pero sonrió al notar que Jackson había sucumbido por el somnífero de Scott. Le costaba trabajo creer que un chico tan patoso como él, pudiera haber preparado semejante brebaje, pero supuso que no debe juzgarse un libro por su portada.

—Ese fue un buen tiro— Reconoció Scott con una ligera sonrisa.

—Seh— Allison hizo un pequeño puño con su mano derecha y lo colocó delante de Scott en señal de saludo —Tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal—

Scott sonrió levemente y choco su puño derecho con el de Allison. El pequeño golpe de puño les hizo sonreír levemente en aquel instante. Ellos dos no se llevaban bien, pero era bueno saber que bajo presión, podían trabajar juntos.

—Scott… Allison…— La débil voz de Stiles les llamó la atención en aquel momento. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y reaccionaron de inmediato cuando localizaron a su amigo. El chico se había desplomado en el suelo, boca abajo, mientras una considerable cantidad sangre brotaba por su boca.

—¡Stiles!— Scott dejó a Allison de lado y se acercó de inmediato a su amigo para ayudarlo. Cuando notó que el joven lobo no estaba respondiendo, trató de levantarlo lo más rápido posible, pero Allison lo detuvo.

—Con cuidado o se ahogará con su propia sangre—

La frase hizo que el estómago de Scott se retuerza dolorosamente. Con una horrible sensación de desasosiego, vio como Allison acomodaba el cuerpo de Stiles para estabilizarlo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su amigo estaba muriéndose delante de sus propios ojos y no sabía qué hacer.

Casi por reflejo, Scott buscó dentro de su bolsillo el inhalador que siempre llevaba con él, pero antes de tomar una bocanada de medicina, se detuvo y miró a Allison con seriedad.

—¿Crees que morirá?—

Ella no le respondió. Scott mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta hacerla sangrar, y de un manotazo, lanzó su inhalador lejos de él, sabiendo que al abandonarlo a partir de ese momento, no volvería a ser un humano normal. Corrió a buscar su enorme mochila. Desesperado, comenzó a revolver su contenido, vaciándolo delante de Allison. De su interior salieron libros viejos, frascos y vendas de colores variados, ropa y mantas, hasta unas raras ramas de color negro que parecían garras.

Finalmente, Scott encontró lo que buscaba. Un enorme frasco que contenía una raíz de jengibre.

—¿Jengibre?— Preguntó incrédula Allison al ver como el chico destapaba el frasco con desesperación.

—Cultivado en un cementerio, es perfecto para un hombre lobo como Stiles—

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Allison estaba un tanto preocupada, Scott era solo un aprendiz y no creía que estuviera capacitado para solucionar la situación de Stiles.

—Trata de acomodar su cabeza, necesito que trague un poco de esto…—

—Él está muy débil, no creo que pueda masticar ni tragar nada—

Scott no le hizo caso a la joven, simplemente metió una de las raíces de jengibre en su boca y comenzó a masticarlas. Después de unos segundos de hacerlas papilla, se acercó a Stiles y poso sus labios en los suyos para traspasársela.

Con cuidado, Scott usó su lengua para empujar la pasta hasta la garganta de Stiles, luego le murmuró al chico "Tienes que tragarlo, vamos Stiles, trata de tragar".

Allison se percató que, mientras Stiles deglutía aquella pasta, el rostro del joven aprendiz de druida había palidecido y su mano derecha comenzó a arrugarse como una pasa. No cabían dudas, Scott estaba sacrificando una parte de su cuerpo en pos de recuperar la salud de Stiles.

—Detente Scott, esto no está bien… Los druidas no suelen hacer estas cosas— Señaló con seriedad Allison.

—Ya tomé mi decisión, no dejaré que muera— Declaró Scott, tratando de ocultar su desfigurada mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. La chica no discrepó, y vio como las heridas de Stiles se curaban por su propia cuenta, a una velocidad abrumadora.

(…)

Al despertarse, Stiles parpadeo y se incorporó, dejando caer una cálida manta que le habían puesto encima. Miró algo desconcertado a Allison que estaba a su lado, jugando Angry Birds con su móvil. Ella dejo de lado su juego y le sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

—Jackson está inconsciente— Señaló Allison al ver la cara de desconcierto de Stiles.

El joven beta suspiró aliviado. La chica abrió un termo del cual salía un aromático olor a cacao y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente. Stiles sentía en su boca el sabor a jengibre, como las galletas que hacia su madre para navidad, y junto con el chocolate, le hizo sentir mejor.

—Scott trajo chocolate caliente en su mochila— Allison comentó esto con un ligero tono de burla —Creo que ha exagerado un poco con todo lo que ha preparado para esta noche—

—Yo no me quejo— Replicó Stiles mientras saboreaba aquel cálido brebaje —¿Dónde está Scott?—

—Fue a buscar tu jeep para cargar a Jackson y Derek, no creo que sea seguro dejarlos a su suerte en medio del bosque— Allison parecía estar un poco más relajada, a pesar de la situación que había pasado. Stiles en cambio, torno su rostro un tanto serio y endureció su miradada.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Stiles?—

—Allison, creo que hay algo malo conmigo. No le digas a Scott, pero creo que estoy muerto…— Allison interrumpe a Stiles, gruñendo por lo bajo, para evitar reírse.

—No eres un zombie, Stiles— Dijo la joven, buscando con calma las palabras que debería decir —Eres un hombre lobo  _diferente_ , eso es todo—

—Pero estaba muriendo hace unos momentos atrás, y si no fuera suficiente, estoy casi seguro de que una parte mía ya está muerta— Stiles estaba molesto por como Allison estaba escogiendo las palabras para hablar con él. Por su parte, la chica golpea su cabeza regañándose a sí misma, y finalmente decide hablar.

—No soy la persona adecuada para que discutas sobre estas cosas— Allison le sonrió con algo de resignación —Yo solo sé lo básico sobre licantropía, la cultura e historia de los hombres lobos es tan amplia que podría considerarme una completa ignorante—

—Pensé que no querías decirme nada—

—Nah, solo soy puro musculo y nada de cerebro— Allison le restó importancia a las justificadas sospechas de Stiles —Eres más inteligente de lo que crees, seguro que lo descifraras por tu propia cuenta—

Stiles vació su taza de chocolate y se sintió un poco mejor, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel lobo que estaba agonizando en su interior.

—Es como tener un peso muerto que arrastrar— Murmuró con apatía Stiles. Allison solo atinó asentir levemente y guardó silencio.

 _Peso muerto_. El lobo que compartía el cuerpo con Stiles era el que había muerto, era un  _Mugetsu._  Era la razón por la que podía ver espíritus y fantasmas, estaba en contacto permanente con ambos mundos.

Era perturbador descubrir algo así, pero si Laura no pudo decirle nada al respecto, debía ser porque deseaba que lo supiera por su propia cuenta ¿Para qué? ¿Para aceptarlo con más facilidad? Tendría que preguntárselo cuando tuviera oportunidad, pero estaba seguro de que ya sabía la razón.

Ella no tenía idea de porque él se había convertido en esa clase de hombre lobo.

Stiles no tuvo oportunidad de lamentarse por su suerte, porque Scott llegó con su jeep traqueteando por el camino. Se incorporó con facilidad del suelo y lleno de energía. Por su parte, Allison parecía estar un poco divertida por alguna razón, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Stiles? ¡Stiles!— Scott bajó del jeep corriendo para acercarse a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Avergonzado por semejante muestra de afecto, Stiles le dio unas palmaditas a las espaldas de Scott para calmarlo. Sabía que tenía motivos para estar tan emocional, estuvo a punto de morir por segunda vez esa semana. Aun así, se sentía avergonzado por preocupar tanto a su mejor amigo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Parece que el brazo se curó por completo— Scott recuperó la compostura al comprobar que el brazo derecho de Stiles estaba en condiciones. El chico asiente levemente, mirando extrañado al brazo derecho de Scott, el cual tenía vendado su mano. No parecía tener intensiones de hacérselo notar, porque lo escondía detrás de su espalda. Algo no estaba bien con eso, pero el joven beta no dijo nada al respecto.

—Según Scott a partir de ahora te regeneraras mucho más rápido— Allison comenzó a guardar las mantas y otras pertenencias del chico en cuestión en su mochila —Es una lástima que no sea permanente, serías como Deadpool—

Stiles miro a Allison con algo de duda, y luego comprobó su mano derecha. Movió los dedos con facilidad y formó un puño. Se sentía diferente, pero no podía explicar porque o que, exactamente. Solo diferente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Derek?— Preguntó el hombre lobo, mientras los chicos planeaban como acarrear a los inconscientes licántropos.

—Sano y salvo, durmiendo y babeando como un enorme bebé— Allison movió su mano derecha frente a la cara de Derek, y este ni se inmuta. Stiles se preguntaba qué tan poderoso era aquel somnífero que había hecho Scott.

—Subámoslos al jeep, vamos a tener que acomodarlos para que no se estorben— Stiles miro el rostro tranquilo de Derek mientras dormía. El pobre parecía tan aterrado cuando lo conoció, que verlo tan calmado en su presencia era una experiencia nueva y agradable. Esperaba que un futuro cercano poder hablar con él de forma civilizada, iba a facilitarle mucho protegerlo y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Laura.

—Si ellos estuvieran en tu lugar, no dudarían en dejarte aquí tirado— Dijo Scott con algo de amargura, sintiendo aprensión por ayudar a los dos licántropos que habían herido a Stiles, de diferentes formas.

Stiles iba a replicarle a Scott, pero se dio cuenta que tenía un buen punto. Desagradable y terrible punto, pero una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con aquella postura. Miro a Allison en busca de ayuda, pero ella elevó sus hombros sin saber que decirle.

—No importa, mientras ustedes dos estén para ayudarme no tendré que esperar que ellos muevan el culo por mí— Stiles dio el tema por zanjado, porque no venía al caso.

—Bien… Palabras más sabias no se han dicho hasta hoy— Allison le sonrió levemente a Scott, y este solo suspiró. La chica se colocó a un lado del cuerpo de Jackson y el levantó las piernas. Stiles la ayudó a sostener su cabeza, terminando de elevar el cuerpo para transportarlo al jeep.

—Si lo pones en perspectiva, eso no tiene sentido— Scott abrió la puerta trasera del jeep y dejó que los dos chicos coloquen a Jackson, y luego a Derek.

—Eso es todo de hombres lobos por hoy— Stiles recuperó las llaves de su jeep y abrió la puerta del conductor, sentándose en el asiento que le correspondía. Todo estaba bien con Scott, pero no le gustaba dejar que otros conduzca su jeep —Hora de hacer control de plagas—

Allison y Scott le miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y luego los dos comenzaron a reírse, mientras el chico encendió el auto para llevarlo a la carretera.

—Eso fue terrible— Comentó Scott, tratando de recuperar el aire tras reírse a carcajadas.

—Solo falta que digas "Ya estoy harto de estos malditos pixies en este maldito pueblo"— Allison no dudó en hacer alusión aquella épica frase de Samuel L. Jackson.

Stiles sonrió levemente al sentir como la tensión del ambiente se disipaba. Se sintió de mejor humor y más tranquilo. No necesitaba nada de Jackson o de Derek, aún tenía a sus amigos cubriéndole la espalda.

(…)

El olor espantoso que desprendía Lydia obligó a Stiles a frenar a mitad de camino. Ella estaba cerca, tanto como para sentir el asqueroso aroma que su cuerpo despedía.

—¿Stiles? ¿Te sientes bien?— Scott le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. El joven lobo se veía un poco enfermizo, como si tuviera nauseas.

—Si vomitas, asegúrate de apuntarle a Scott— Comentó Allison de manera insensible.

—Que madura ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Seis años?— Protestó Scott.

—No es cuestión de edad el esquivar vómito, mi estimado Scotty—

—No me digas Scotty—

—Ya basta los dos, estoy tratando de rastrear a Lydia— Stiles trató de concentrarse en ubicar la dirección del extraño aroma de Lydia. Era horrible y fácil de rastrear, encendió de nuevo el jeep siguiendo de mala gana aquel espantoso hedor.

Laura no estaba a su lado en ese momento, Stiles sentía que le faltaba su presencia, pero estaba seguro de que ella logró ayudar a los chicos en donde él no fue capaz de hacerlo. Debía aprender a pelear, al parecer su alfa era más habilidosa en usar su propio cuerpo que él mismo.

Internamente se alegraba de que Derek estuviera inconsciente, hubiera sido vergonzoso que hubiera visto como Jackson le había destrozado el brazo derecho ¿Cómo iba a confiar en él para protegerlo si apenas podía sobrevivir a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un beta?

El olor se intensificó en ese momento y lo descolocó. El estómago de Stiles se estrujó por las náuseas y sintió como el ácido le llegaba a la garganta. Eso no era asco, era la sensación abrumadora de estar cerca de algo tan poderoso que era capaz de hacerle perder la conciencia.

—Miren, sobre ese enorme tocón de madera— Allison señaló el muñón de lo que habría sido un antiguo y gigantesco árbol. Encima de este, flotando suavemente a más de tres metros del suelo, con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz, estaba Lydia. Su piel parecía refulgir de un color gris plateado, su cabello se había vuelto rojo y sus ojos negros.

Los pixies seguían rodeándola, cubriendo su cuerpo en una nube de alas batidas y escamas de colores vivos.

—Esto no es bueno— Murmuró Scott con una expresión aterrada.

Stiles se mordió el labio, movió nervioso sus dedos sobre el volante, mientras registraba lo que estaba viendo. Sabía muy poco sobre la naturaleza de los pixies, pero definitivamente no usarían a una humana como portavoz, por lo que solo quedaba una opción, la cual explicaría el horrible hedor y el humo negro que Lydia despedía cuando estaba en su presencia.

Ella no era humana.

De todos modos, debían hacer algo para que volviera en sí, porque en definitiva ella no se veía muy en sus cabales en ese momento.

Cuando descendieron del auto, Allison trató de acercarse al cuerpo de Lydia, pero los pixies reaccionaron a su presencia, atacándola de inmediato. Stiles le cubrió la cara a la chica con su brazo izquierdo, y sintió como los dientecitos de aquellas criaturas desgarraban su carne a una velocidad alarmante.

Los pixies que comieron de la carne de Stiles se alejaron de Allison y volvieron a rodear a Lydia.

El chico gritó dolorido, con su brazo al rojo vivo que comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Scott y Allison le ayudaron a mantenerlo en alto, para que no pierda demasiada sangre.

—Tranquilo, va a sanar rápido— Se apresuró a decir Scott mientras las heridas del brazo de su amigo comenzaban a sanar a una velocidad alarmante —Es temporal, lo hice para que pudieras sobrevivir en lo que resta de esta noche, pero pagaras las consecuencias mañana—

—Si todo sale bien esta noche, no creo que eso importe— Al sentir como el dolor se disipaba y su brazo había sanado por completo, Stiles levantó la vista para ver a Lydia. Tenía que intentar resolver la situación usando otro tipo de enfoque. Miró al cielo y vio a la luna creciente encima de ellos, iluminándolos débilmente en aquella terrible noche.

Era el momento adecuado para hacer el trató.

—Escuchen— Stiles le gritó a Lydia con claridad para llamar la atención de las criaturas que la rodeaban —Sé que están molestos por la inestabilidad que ha provocado la muerte de Laura, pero como su beta estoy aquí para enmendar las cosas—

Los pixies dejaron de moverse alrededor de Lydia y se quedaron estáticos. La boca de la joven de piel cetrina se abrió repentinamente, como si se tratara de una marioneta, y un conjunto de voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo.

**_—Mugetsu, respeta el pacto y paga el precio—_ **

Stiles asintió levemente y luego miró a Scott, el cual estaba tan pálido y cansado que parecía estar por desmayarse. Sabía que lo que iba a pedirle podría resultarle contraproducente en ese estado, pero no tenían tiempo.

—Scott, necesito que despiertes a Derek—

El chico asintió levemente y caminó con torpeza hacia el jeep. Allison miró con cierta duda a Stiles.

—Está en su límite, tal vez no pueda hacerlo—

—Mantente a su lado todo el tiempo, y si llega a desmayarse, cuídalo por mí— Stiles se mordió el labio, considerando sus opciones —De ahora en más me encargaré del resto—

(…)

Scott acomodó la cabeza de Derek sobre el guardabarros del jeep de Stiles, mientras Allison le pasaba su mochila. El chico apenas podía mover su brazo derecho, así que solo uso el izquierdo para remover lo que había dentro de su equipo.

Sacó un frasquito y un gotero, y se lo paso a Allison.

—Solo dale una gota, nada más… si llegas a pasarte, su corazón estallara como un globo—

—Es raro que tengas todo esto, estoy comenzando a pensar que no le preguntaste nada a Deaton, simplemente robaste todas sus cosas—

—Eso nunca lo sabrás de mí…— Scott volvió a palidecer, pero ni se inmutó.

Allison le restó importancia al asunto, pensando que Scott estaba consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Tomó el gotero con su firme pulso y lo acercó al labio de Derek. Con cuidado deslizó una gota de aquel líquido verde en la boca del licántropo, y este se despabiló de inmediato.

El joven Hale parecía estar muy desorientado. Allison se apartó de inmediato de su camino y movió a Scott detrás de ella para protegerlo. De los dos, ella era la que tenía los mejores reflejos para evitar un ataque directo de aquel hombre lobo, sin mencionar que Stiles le había encomendado la tarea de proteger a Scott.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos quieren de mí?—

—Estás en un bosque, eso es más que obvio— Allison rodó los ojos por la molestia de que Stiles deba cuidar a un hombre como Derek. Se notaba a una legua que no le importaba nadie más que si mismo.

—Derek, tenemos un grave problema— Scott ignoró como su compañera refunfuñaba por lo bajo —Debido a la inestabilidad mágica en Beacon Hills, estamos siendo sitiados por pixies, necesitamos tu ayuda para realizar un ritual que podrá detenerlos—

Derek se quedó enmudecido por un momento, mirando a Scott con sus ojos como platos. No estaba mintiéndole, el chico lucía desesperado y el aroma que traía encima sin duda era similar a los pixies que había lidiado junto a su familia cuando era pequeño. Es más, recordaba el ritual que su madre había hecho.

—Solo el alfa local puede hacer el ritual— Declaró con voz taciturna Derek.

—El sujeto que robo los poderes de tu hermana no es el verdadero alfa, solo tú puedes hacer esto— Stiles apareció en el claro, mirando a Derek con una devoción que rayaba a lo absurdo —Eres el sucesor de Laura, sin duda serás el alfa que protegerá a Beacon Hills cuando…—

Derek se levantó, ignorando por completo a Stiles y miró a Lydia con atención, que seguía flotando sobre sus cabezas, rodeada de pixies. Los ojos vacíos de la chica se clavaron en los de Derek, y este no pudo evitar cambiar el color de sus ojos a un azul intenso, para luego rugirle con rabia.

Allison enarcó la ceja ante ese raro comportamiento. Scott se mordió el labio y busco a Stiles con la vista. Se había posicionado entre Derek y Lydia, extendiéndole al hombre lobo la piedra con el triskel negro. Esta comenzó a brillar al reaccionar ante la luz de luna menguante.

—Si completas el ritual, la ciudad estará a salvo—

—¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaría mi sangre a alguien como tú?— La mirada helada de Derek se clavó en Stiles, intentando intimidarlo, lo cual fue infructuoso. Una rara sensación de celos invadió por completo al mayor. Allí parado delante de él, había un chico de dieciséis años que estaba consciente de que había cosas más importantes que él, que no tenía miedo de tomar la responsabilidad e intentar hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Derek estaba seguro que jamás había contemplado a la edad de Stiles, intentar detener una invasión de pixies por su propia cuenta.

Por ese motivo, Stiles era odiosamente parecido a Laura. Su compromiso y su determinación por proteger se le hacía familiar. Él jamás sería así, todo lo que había pasado en su vida lo había dejado tan dañado que no tenía ningún deseo de ayudar a los humanos, solo quería recuperar lo que perdió y olvidar el pasado.

—Eres una buena persona, sé que nos vas ayudar— Con total confianza, Stiles le entrego la piedra a Derek. Este no hizo ningún gesto, miro con atención la piedra y frunció el ceño. Era genuina, la misma que había usado su madre para detener a los pixies cuando era pequeño.

Sin embargo, él no iba a ceder a la petición de su jurado rival.

Delante de los ojos ilusionados de Stiles, ante las miradas de desconcierto de Allison y Scott, Derek presionó la roca con la palma de su mano, aplastándola con toda sus fuerzas, hasta convertirla en un pequeño montículo de grava que dejo deslizar entre sus dedos.

—¡Que mierda!— Allison gritó enfurecida con una mirada asesina que le deformó por completo la cara. Scott tuvo que sujetarla con dificultad para que no se le tirara encima a Derek, temiendo que intente matarlo a puñetazos.

Stiles se quedó mirando la graba que se mezclaba con la tierra del bosque, sin decir nada. Por ese motivo no notó la ligera sonrisa de Derek al ver su desconcierto.

—Él ya tomó su decisión— La voz de Laura le llamó la atención, dándole a entender que había presenciado aquella escena. No sonaba decepcionada, más bien parecía apenada por su hermano, pero Stiles se sentía estafado ¿Qué tipo de persona era realmente Derek? ¿Cómo alguien que le parecía tan valioso y precioso podría ser así?

—¿Qué hubiera hecho Laura si estuviera en tu lugar, Derek?— Stiles habló con un tono un poco más neutral, pero sus ojos color ámbar estaban clavados en los azules de Derek.

—Laura está muerta, nunca vamos a saber que hubiera hecho— Escupió con rabia el joven Hale mientras se disponía a largarse de ese lugar. No le importaba lo que le pase a la ciudad, él no iba a colaborar con aquel recién convertido.

—Ella no está muerta— Stiles volvió hablar, haciendo que Derek se detenga y se gire para mirarlo con desprecio. Aún firme en sus convicciones, el chico agregó sin dudar —Las personas solo mueren cuando son olvidadas—

Derek gruño por lo bajo, porque el olvido era lo único a lo que deseaba aspirar. No dijo nada, solo vio como Stiles se acerca a Lydia extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba. Los pixies comenzaron a alterarse y sus zumbidos se volvieron amenazadores.

—Soy el beta de Laura Hale, yo pagaré el precio que exige el pacto— Declaró Stiles ante la mirada horrorizada de Scott.

—¡No Stiles!— Gritó el chico, pero no pudo alcanzarlo porque cayó de rodillas. Allison le sujetó del hombro derecho para estabilizarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?— Preguntó la joven a Stiles, apretando con fuerza el hombro de Scott.

—Soy el único que puede, y el tiempo se acaba— Murmuró Stiles, sabiendo que contaba con la habilidad de recuperarse de las heridas que lleguen a provocarle aquellas criaturas.

 ** _—Eres aquel que se mueve entre la vida y la muerte, aceptar tu pago no estabilizara en el sistema por completo—_** Lydia miró a Stiles con sus ojos vacíos y abrió la boca de donde salían voces en distintos tonos y un terrible ruido de fondo  ** _—Debes abandonar tu lobo interno en la tercera luna, no es correcto que esté caminando entre los vivos—_**

—¿Volveré a ser humano?— Preguntó Stiles, para entender mejor el contrato que iba hacer.

**_—Sí, pero no podrás convertirte en lobo en lo que resta de tu vida—_ **

Allison jadeó al escuchar esto. Había una cura para la licantropía después de todo. Tendría que hablar con Stiles más tarde, y evitar que divulgue los detalles de este trato con los pixies. Sería muy peligroso para él que semejante noticia salga de Beacon Hills.

—Entonces acepto el trato— Stiles sabía que con un lobo muerto en su interior no podría ayudar a Derek, y no quería volver a pasar por la experiencia de sentir como su cuerpo se descompone por dentro.

Los pixies no se hicieron esperar, se abalanzaron sobre el joven beta como un enjambre de insectos. Stiles cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para probar no gritar. Pero eso no fue lo suficiente.

(…)

Allison vio como Scott siguió de rodillas al escuchar los gritos de Stiles, y trataba de tapar sus oídos mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El panorama era desgarrador en muchos sentidos, a medida que esas criaturas devoraban la carne y la sangre del joven beta, esta volvía a crecer.

Allison no estaba segura cuanto iba a durar, pero sabía que Stiles iba a soportarlo. Él era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de sus límites. Tal vez la decisión de Derek solo le trajo más dolor, pero la posibilidad de volver a ser un humano, algo que a ningún convertido se le ha dado la oportunidad de alcanzar, estaba más que cerca.

Se sentía confundida porque no sabía cómo debía sentirse en ese momento, pero él llanto de Scott solo le trajo rabia a su corazón. Allison miró con dureza a Derek, que estaba de espaldas, para no ver lo que había provocado su egoísta decisión.

—Los adultos como tú son un montón hipócritas— Dijo con severidad Allison —Darle la espalda a Stiles no hará que su sacrificio desaparezca ¿Eres consciente que con solo una gota de tu sangre hubieras terminado con todo esto?—

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con los problemas de este pueblo, no desde hace 8 años— Derek apretó los dientes al escuchar los gritos del chico y los sollozos de Scott —Stiles fue el que quiso hacerse el héroe, esto no es asunto mío—

Allison no reaccionó a esto. Se rascó la cabeza confundida ante semejante declaración, dándose cuenta que no conocía la situación de Derek.

—No entiendo que fue lo que te pasó en este pueblo hace ocho años para que actúes así, pero si ya tomaste una decisión, nosotros no nos meteremos en tu camino— Allison frunció el ceño levemente y moduló su voz —De todos modos, mi única petición es que no divulgues lo que acabas de escuchar esta noche—

Derek miró con cierta duda a la chica. Ella estaba enfadada hace unos momentos atrás, pero ahora mantenía una extraña calma. Le dio la espalda a la espantosa escena que Allison siguió observando y tratando en no escuchar los gritos de Stiles.

—Como dije antes, lo que pase en este pueblo no es de mi incumbencia— Derek decidió marcharse sin mirar atrás.

(…)

Stiles sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo cuando las pequeñas criaturas dejaron de devorar la carne de su cuerpo. Los pixies habían mordido hasta sus mejillas, pero la carne estaba sanando y su piel estaba creciendo sobre las heridas.

Miró su mano derecha, que estaba cerrada en un puño. Al abrirla, la misma piedra que Derek había destruido estaba en sus manos. El símbolo del triskel brillo de un rojo intenso y luego se volvió oscuro.

Lo que pasó fue la sensación más espantosa de su vida, y estaba muy seguro de que no quería volver a experimentarla. Debilitado, Stiles cae de rodillas, tocando con ambas manos el suelo. En ese momento, comprobó con horror que había trozos de su carne y sangre esparcidos en la tierra.

Su ropa estaba desecha, estaba casi tan desnudo como lo estaba Lydia, que descansaba sobre el enorme tocón de madera. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dándose cuenta que el dolor formaba parte del pasado, pero el recuerdo quedó grabado en el fondo de su mente.

Los pixies se habían esfumado, llevándose algo de su carne y su sangre a vaya Dios saber que dimensión. Stiles sentía que el dolor que había pasado iba a ocasionarle un trauma más adelante, pero por ahora solo quería largarse de allí y llevar a Lydia a salvo a casa.

—Stiles— Scott se acercó a él y lo cubre con una manta que había traído, dándole un fuerte abrazo para contenerlo. Stiles se dio cuenta de que no tenía frío en ese momento, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con su propia sangre.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Murmuró Scott al hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo, para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, sé que todo esto es mi sangre, pero mis heridas ya han cerrado y no duele— Stiles sonó un tanto triste. Las cosas no se dieron como él hubiera deseado que se sucedieran, y se sentía frustrado por esto.

—No me refería a eso— Dijo Scott, demandando que Stiles fuera sincero con él —Es la decisión de Derek, puso en riesgo Beacon Hills, tu vida, la vida de todos deliberadamente—

—Mi deber es proteger a Beacon Hills, como así también a Derek, aunque sea de sí mismo— Stiles cerró los ojos, se quedó callado por un momento antes de agregar —Se le debo a Laura por haberme salvado la vida—

Scott en su interior se preguntaba si valía la pena pagar aquel favor. Mientras tanto, Allison ayudaba a Lydia a cubrirse con una manta, y le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado.

Lydia lucía aterrada, mirando a los tres como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Sentía que su cabeza había sido abierta para meterle una enorme cantidad de información. Todo era real, más de lo quería saber de aquel mundo. Y lo peor de todo, Stiles le había salvado la vida. Si no fuera por él, esas criaturas hubieran consumido su existencia, convirtiéndola en una de ellos.

—Creo que le debo un gran favor a Stiles— Dijo molesta Lydia.

—Ya somos dos, me alegra mucho que te haya rescatado y espero compensárselo algún día— Allison sonríe con dulzura arreglándole un mechón de cabello a la chica, haciendo que se sonroje levemente. Lydia estaba tranquila, la joven había evitado que se sintiera avergonzada por su desnudez y había colaborado para salvarla. Cuando Vio a Jackson durmiendo en el jeep como si no le importara lo que pasara, le hizo replantearse cuales eran las verdaderas prioridades de su novio.

—¿Podemos ir a casa?— Preguntó Lydia, sintiéndose completamente agotada.

—Sí, sería lo mejor— Scott ayudó a Stiles a incorporarse y le pasa las llaves del jeep que encontró en el suelo del bosque —Supongo que eres el conductor designado—

El joven lobo tomó sus llaves, sintiéndose mejor al tenerlas entre sus dedos. Miró a Allison y a Lydia; esta última estaba sana y salva, al igual que su odioso novio. A pesar de todo, la terrible experiencia que pasó esa noche parecía ser una pequeña victoria.

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: En el siguiente capítulo, se viene el segundo omake del fic, cortito y algo soso, pero un poco menos dramático que este capítulo, espero.
> 
> N/A2: Stiles murió en el primer capítulo con el zarpazo de Peter, pero él no lo recuerda porque algo sucedió entre el momento en que Laura lo mordió y en el que despertó solo en el bosque. El cuerpo de Laura no estaba junto a él cuando vuelve en sí, a pesar de que ella había muerto en el mismo lugar donde murió Stiles. Lo aclaro por si no se han dado cuenta en los capítulos anteriores.


	8. Cazadora y Asesino

**_Omake 2_ **

**(...)**

Kate Argent evaluó nuevamente la enorme mancha de sangre que había encontrado en el bosque, cerca de un gigantesco tocón de madera de aspecto antiguo. Era extraño que la sangre no estuviera seca, a pesar de los claros indicios de que había sido derramada hace horas atrás, pero le incomodaba más el hecho de que no sea humana.

Un ritual había sido llevado a cabo, y no quería pensar que había sido un intento de un Hale de recuperar la estabilidad mágica local. Si esto era así, sus planes se verían frustrados en un futuro cercano.

Ladró un par de órdenes a sus cazadores subordinados, exigiéndoles que revisen el perímetro en busca de cadáveres. Esperaba hallar algo que pueda utilizar para exigir al consejo eliminar a todo hombre lobo que este deambulando de Beacon Hills.

Sin embargo, el bosque estaba limpio en ese aspecto, lo único que hallaron fue un inhalador común para chicos con ataque de asma. Estaba modificado, de tal forma que el recambio no parecía ser de laboratorio.

Saco el recambio casero y lo abrió, en su interior había una solución de color negro que olía a jengibre. Toco la contextura granulosa y se dio cuenta de lo que era de inmediato. _Ceniza de montaña_ , un raro y eficiente polvo con propiedades mágicas para repeler y envenenar a cualquier ser sobrenatural, ideal para crear barreras de protección y encerrar a monstruos peligrosos.

Ella tuvo una agradable experiencia usando esa sustancia, pero se preguntaba que hacía guardada en un inhalador ¿Por qué alguien usaría ceniza de montaña como medicina para el asma? No tenía sentido.

Guardó el inhalador en su bolsillo y silbó a sus colaboradores. Los hombres y mujeres se apiñaron a su alrededor, esperando nuevas órdenes. Kate no quería marcharse sin comprobar que todos los hombres lobos de la zona fueran destruidos. Después del asesinato de Laura Hale, supuso que un nuevo alfa debía estar rondando por los alrededores, mordiendo a personas y esparciendo la maldición de los hombres lobos en los alrededores.

Sin perder el tiempo, los cazadores salieron del bosque y recorrieron las calles de la ciudad, en sus respectivas camionetas, hasta que finalmente vieron el coche patrulla del sheriff y la ambulancia atravesando las calles, dirigiéndose a la secundaria de Beacon Hills.

Kate tomó la radio que tenía a su lado y ordenó al resto de su compañía a seguir a los efectivos policiales. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

Al llegar a la escuela, no tardaron en enterarse que las autoridades habían encontrado el cadáver de un conductor de autobús, el cual era un antiguo camarada de Kate. Este hombre en el pasado, le había ayudado destruir a la familia Hale hasta reducirlo a dos miembros que no podrían hacer nada en contra de _lo que viene_. La cazadora no estaba segura si el alfa que había asesinado a este sujeto estaba relacionado con la familia que destruyó años atrás, pero no dudó en dar las órdenes al resto de los cazadores para rastrear a los hombres lobos que estuvieran en la región.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha al dar con el rastro del alfa, envió a su mejor equipo a buscarlo, con órdenes de contactar con ella si llegaban a dar con la terrible criatura.

Era agradable ser la cabeza de la familia Argent.

Su mirada maliciosa no pasó desapercibido por el sheriff, el cual estaba irritado por la falta de sueño, ocasionada por la terrible noche que pasó lidiando con la plaga de pixies. Ahora se desayunó junto a su café negro, el brutal asesinato de un hombre, que su hijo tal vez veía todos los días en la escuela.

Kate se acercó a John Stilinski y le dedicó una rara sonrisa. El sheriff la miró con duda, y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación. En el fondo de su mente escuchó una voz desagradable, que le decía que aquella mujer no era lo que aparentaba. Trató de aplacarla, ignorando la repulsión que le estaba causando la sonrisa de aquella extraña joven. Tal vez la cafeína y la falta de sueño le estaba provocando un síndrome de paranoia.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Reconoce el cuerpo?— Le preguntó de repente el sheriff, con falsedad. La verdadera pregunta que quería plantearle era _: Disculpe señorita ¿Por qué está regodeándose en esta escena de crimen?_

—Sí, pero solo éramos compañeros de copas— La mujer dejo de sonreír dedicándole una mirada estoica al sheriff —Es bueno saber que la policía está trabajando en el caso. Es importante para nuestra seguridad que atrape al culpable de este atroz crimen—

—Es verdad, aunque pareciera que ha sido asesinado por un animal salvaje…— Dijo el sheriff, esperando ver la reacción de la aquella rara mujer con ese pequeño atisbo de información. Por algún extraño motivo, ella le sonrió de forma petulante.

En ese momento, John sintió la urgencia de arrestar a la joven. Su apariencia y actitud gritaban " _asesina"._

—¿En verdad cree eso?— Dándole la espalda al sheriff, Kate se alejó de la escena del crimen sonriéndose satisfecha. Recibió un mensaje en su móvil, en el cual indicaba que Derek Hale había sido encontrado corriendo como un desquiciado por toda la ciudad —Suerte con su caso, sheriff—

" _Tengo que visitar a un pequeño lobito"_  Pensó con una horrible sonrisa la cazadora.

Mientras Kate se alejaba, el sheriff le preguntó a uno de sus oficiales si conocían a la mujer en cuestión y anotó la matrícula de la camioneta que usaba.

 _"Voy a descubrir qué clase de monstruo eres, Kate Argent"_  El sheriff sopesó este pensamiento con algo de desasosiego, ya que el asesino siempre regresa a la escena del crimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate es la cabeza de la familia Argent en este fic, debido a que la madre de Allison murió años atrás. Los detalles de porque Allison no se comporta como una chica de 17 años normal y porque su madre ya está muerta, serán explicados en los siguientes capítulos. Empezamos con el arco de Kate, por lo que se espera un poco más de violencia en las siguientes actualizaciones.


	9. Una confrontación peligrosa

Stiles suspiró decepcionado al descubrir que aún no estaba consiente. Al principio, había creído que ya estaba en condiciones para ir a la escuela y encontrarse con sus amigos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado en el mundo que Laura había creado en su propia mente. Estaba de nuevo frente a la enorme casa, que de seguro era una réplica exacta del hogar de su alfa, antes de ser quemado por completo.

Su lobo interno se encontraba allí, muriendo y descomponiéndose dentro de esa estructura imaginaria, sin que Laura se diera cuenta.

El paisaje se había vuelto de un color anaranjado desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel mundo, y debía ser porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil aún. Laura lucía un cómodo equipo deportivo color gris y él apareció vestido con la ropa que solía usar para las prácticas de lacross: Un jersey color rojo y unos pantalones del mismo color, lo único que diferenciaba de sus ropas habituales era la remera color negro que llevaba debajo. Él no solía usar color negro, le gustaba más el rojo, que le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad al usarlo. Era el color del cielo cuando Laura usaba su cuerpo, el momento en el cual podía sentir con más intensidad su presencia.

—No vas a poder salir de la cama en las próximas 24 horas— Laura lucía un poco más tranquila y centrada. Habiendo terminado la horrible prueba que los pixies le hicieron pasar, parecía haberse relajado un poco con el resultado. Stiles la miró con algo de exasperación, esperando impaciente por una explicación —No me mires así, tu amigo uso magia negra para mantenerte con vida, es increíble que no se haya matado en el proceso—

—Espera un momento ¿Scott uso magia negra? ¿Desde cuándo sabe usar magia negra?— Algo en aquella oración no cuadraba para Stiles, y el hecho que su amigo haya arriesgado su vida para salvarlo no le hacía gracia —Como siento que soy el único que no se entera de nada, no sé tú, pero creo aquí tenemos un grave problema de comunicación—

—No te preocupes, aunque haya usado magia negra no significa que tu amigo sea una mala persona— Laura suspiró resignada, suponiendo que Stiles estaba preocupado por el aprendiz de Deaton —Los druidas no suelen sacrificar partes de su cuerpo, como lo hizo Scott, porque va en contra de su creencia respecto al equilibrio. Aun así, lo hizo con la intensión de salvarte la vida, no creo que debas preocuparte de que se pase "al lado oscuro de la fuerza"—

En la opinión de Stiles, su alfa era demasiado confiada, pero no podía culparla por tomarse la situación a la ligera. Ella estaba demasiado feliz de que haya sobrevivido a esa terrible noche y pareciera que no le importaba el medio por el cual lo hizo. Aun así ¿Scott había ido en contra del equilibrio al salvarle la vida? No podía ser cierto, la situación estaba fuera de control, al tener un enjambre de pixies aterrando a la ciudad y a un hombre lobo intentando asesinarlo.

Lo hecho, hecho está. Dormir por 24 horas no era tan malo como para preocuparse si Scott uso magia oscura o no. Tan solo esperaba que no se meta en problemas por su culpa.

—Mientras estás inconsciente, aprovecharé a entrenar tu mente para un combate real— Laura comenzó a explicarle sobre las estrategias principales para llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento. Lo primero que le aconsejó hacer, era pensar en lo que haría su oponente, anticipándose a sus acciones durante el combate. Lo que le llamó la atención a Stiles, era la explicación sobre la fuerza mental. Conquistar el miedo y mantenerse firme era el segundo paso para ganar una pelea —No importa que tan fuerte seas, si tu mente no es fuerte, te desmoronaras antes de dar el siguiente golpe—

—Me he dado cuenta que peleas muy bien— Stiles recordó como Laura pudo neutralizar al omega y a Jackson con tanta facilidad, otorgándole la prueba fehaciente de que sus técnicas de pelea funcionaban —Lo que no entiendo es porque no pudiste matar al sujeto que intentaba asesinarte, ya sabes, la noche en la que nos encontrábamos en el bosque—

—Porque yo no quería matarlo. Asesinar de forma maliciosa es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece— Laura miró a su joven beta y suspiró al darse cuenta que no entendía a lo que se refería —Acércate, intentaré explicártelo—

Delante de los dos se formó una caja de arena fina y blanca, la cual estaba dispuesta de tal forma que parecía haber sido alisada. Con una vara de madera, Laura señaló el centro de la caja de arena y Stiles lo miró con atención.

—Imagina que una facción de personas asesinan a un persona de un facción contraria, justificando su acción debido a que la considera peligroso— Laura presionó la arena formando un arco muy pequeño —Esta facción reacciona de inmediato, deciden vengarse y asesinan a la persona que mató a su camarada— Siguió el bucle y formando el principio de una espiral —Los sobrevivientes del tercer ataque buscan venganza, pero esta vez matan a los aliados de la facción contraria— El bucle siguió marcando un espiral y luego Laura se detuvo —¿Qué crees que haga la facción afectada?—

—¿Matar a los aliados de su rival?—

Laura hizo un gesto de afirmación y marcó el siguiente arco, haciendo la espiral cada vez más grande, hasta que Stiles la detuvo.

—Esto de "matar y vengarse" no tiene fin ¿No?— Stiles estaba incomodo con los resultados de esa reflexión. Parecía que las muertes y los cadáveres hipotéticos se acumulaban sin ningún factor que detuviera aquel espantoso proceso.

Laura frunció el ceño, las iris de sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se fijaron en su joven beta. Stiles sabía que debía aprehender todo lo que su alfa estaba por enseñarle en ese momento.

—Eso parece, pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de intervenir en cualquiera de los dos bandos ¿Cómo evitarías que la espiral siga creciendo?—

—Bien… Debo evitar que mis aliados busquen venganza, evitar que ataquen y maten a nuestros enemigos, tratando de resolver las cosas de forma pacífica y…— Stiles se mordió la lengua al ver como una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Laura. Entornó los ojos molesto y se cruzó de brazos ofendido —Deja de reírte, sé que suena demasiado irreal y cursi—

—Yo diría utópico. No es nada fácil detener este ciclo de odio en la situación en la que te encuentras en este momento. A estas alturas, hay mucha sangre derramada sin sentido y mucho odio dentro de los corazones de las personas que han participado en esta guerra. A lo sumo, el resentimiento está instalado en el fondo de sus mentes, formando parte de su cultura y no pueden ser convencidos fácilmente de lo contrario, porque este odio ya está naturalizado—

Stiles presionó los labios con fuerza. La solución era imposible de llevar a cabo, a menos que laves la mente de todas las personas involucradas. Entonces solo quedaba hacer lo que se pueda desde su posición y esperar no causar más daños.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta porque su alfa se negaba a matar.

—Si yo asesino, aunque sea para defenderme, haré la espiral más grande. Por eso no quieres que mate, para evitar que el odio se siga esparciendo—

—En parte, por otro lado me preocupa tu bienestar. Si llegaras asesinar pondrías tu vida en riesgo, estarías marcándote para que te persigan y te destruyan tarde o temprano— Laura presionó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose resentida con su horrible asesino.

—Tiene que ver con el equilibrio ¿no?—

—Sí. El precio de una vida es demasiado alto, lo mejor es evitar cargas innecesarias— Laura le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Stiles y le sonríe. El chico le dedicó una mirada de hastió, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su alfa insistía en tratarlo como un niño pequeño —Eres un chico listo, sabes a lo que me refiero—

Stiles se sonrojó levemente y asintió, moviendo levemente su cabeza. Vio que Laura había terminado de trazar una espiral en la arena durante su explicación.

—¿Entonces la espiral significa…?—

—En efecto, este es el símbolo de la venganza, algo que tiene un principio pero no tiene fin, un deseo lujurioso que nos hace creer que todo estará bien cuando se concrete— Laura interrumpió a Stiles, pero él ya había llegado a esa misma conclusión. Ella colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le miró con intensidad —Te será difícil no sucumbir a este deseo, pero confío que tomarás la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento. Como tu alfa, te lego mi voluntad de no matar, Stiles—

Stiles parpadeo confundido por un momento. Laura le veía como su sucesor, le enseñaba las cosas que ella consideraba que un hombre lobo debe aprender y tenía intenciones de entrenarlo para pelear ¿Derek habría recibido las mismas enseñanzas cuando era más joven? Le gustaría hablar con él para explicarle que Laura era su alfa y que compartía los mismos principios de su familia. Era triste que Derek sea tan desconfiado como para entablar una conversación civilizada por unos cuantos minutos con él.

—No creo en la venganza o el asesinato, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando una amenaza es demasiado grande para dejarla con vida?—

—Esa es una buena pregunta… Ya quemarás ese puente cuando lo cruces— Laura deshace la caja de arena, manipulando aquel espacio nuevamente, regresándolos al escenario anterior, bastante más amplio y despejado, lo suficiente como para moverse libremente por todo el lugar—Te enseñaré algunos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando despiertes quiero que los practiques tres veces al día durante una hora—

Stiles no protestó. Aun no sabía pelear y aprender un par de cosas sobre cómo defenderse, iba ayudarlo a mantener a salvo a sus amigos y a Derek. En ese momento, Laura adoptó la primera posición de combate, separando las piernas y la manos hacia el frente y atrás para mejorar el balance.

Stiles trató de imitarla, pero perdió fácilmente el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Laura se acercó y corrigió su postura, sin perder la paciencia. Pasaron las siguientes horas practicando decenas de movimientos de pelea y defensa, sin pausa alguna.

Mientras entrenaban, el cielo rojo comenzó a llenarse de densas nubes grises, y estelas de humo blanco con caras humanas, empezaron a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas.

(…)

Scott miró el reloj de su muñeca comprobando la hora. Tocó el timbre de la casa de Stiles y nadie respondió. Se acercó a la maceta que estaba debajo de las escaleras de la entrada, y sacó la llave escondida debajo. Abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con llave tras de sí. Antes de entrar a la sala, sacó un frasco de ceniza de montaña y formó una perfecta línea debajo de la puerta.

No hacía daño prevenir visitas inoportunas.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando recorrió la sala de estar y el comedor. En la mesa de la cocina, encontró una nota para Stiles que el sheriff había dejado esa mañana, indicando que estaría trabajando doble turno.

Claro, era de esperarse. Su madre también estaba igual de sobrecargada con horas extras de trabajo. Sus padres tenían que lidiar con las consecuencias de la invasión de los pixies, debido a sus respectivos cargos y empleos. Seguramente, no iban a dormir por ese día hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

Scott movió su mochila hacia atrás, para acomodarla sobre su hombro derecho, y con cuidado subió las escaleras. Al llegar al cuarto de Stiles, golpeo la puerta con su puño izquierdo y preguntó en voz alta si estaba despierto. No recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar. La penumbra que entraba por la ventana entrecerrada fue suficiente para ver a Stiles durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

La mirada del aprendiz de druida se oscureció por un momento. Si el pecho de su amigo no estuviera subiendo y bajando, podría jurar que estaba muerto.

En todas las pijamadas que habían tenido cuando eran niños, y algunas en su adolescencia, Stiles había sido muy inquieto a la hora de dormir. Scott aún tenía algunos moretones de su última pijamada, antes de que su amigo se convirtiera en hombre lobo. Estos fueron provocados por puñetazos y patadas que lanzaba el chico hiperactivo mientras dormía, debido a las pesadillas que le invadían.

Con cuidado, Scott se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Sacó de su mochila un par de bolsas para hidratar a Stiles por vía intravenosa, y una de estas con glucosa, para darle un poco de energía a su cuerpo mientras dormía. Las había sacado del hospital cuando fue a ver como se encontraba su madre, junto con las mangueras y los catéteres para poder usarlos. No quería que su amigo se sienta demasiado debilitado, por si Jackson decidía atacarlos de nuevo.

Colocó las bolsas en posición usando como poste un perchero que tenía Stiles en su cuarto. Respiró profundamente, recordando las lecciones de enfermería con su mamá y con Deaton, y clavó la aguja del catéter en el brazo derecho de su amigo. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho bien.

Tomó el pulso colocando los dedos de su mano izquierda en la muñeca y luego en el cuello de Stiles. Luego, comprobó su temperatura y comprobó con horror que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tuvo que bajar a la cocina a busca agua y hielo, y usar paños húmedos para bajársela, mientras esperaba que los nutrientes de las bolsas entraran a su sistema, rogando que su cuerpo se fortaleciera a medida que recuperara su energía.

Scott miró su mano derecha, casi inservible, protegida por un guante negro de cuero. Nunca iba a recuperarla, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que no le importaba. Stiles seguía con vida y él no dudaría en hacer algo semejante de nuevo para evitar que muera. No se había contactado con Deaton para explicarle lo que sucedió esa noche, pero devolvió las mayorías de sus cosas, quedándose con copias de los libros de magia antigua que había logrado entender hasta el momento.

Esperaba que no se diera cuenta, pero perder el trabajo y su maestro druida, no era uno de sus mayores temores. No quería pensar que diría si notaba que estaba usando su medicina para el asma normal, y no la que contiene la ceniza de montaña que suprime sus habilidades.

Tratando de espantar esos malos pensamientos, Scott sacudió su cabeza levemente. Después del doceavo paño frio en la frente de Stiles, comprobó de nuevo su temperatura. Seguía alta pero había bajado un poco. Los nutrientes estaban haciendo efecto y se estaba recuperando.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Scott tomó la mano de Stiles, y entrelazó sus dedos, como si quisiera comunicarle que estaba presente y que no iba a dejarlo solo.

—¡Awww! Se ve que te mueres por darle un besito—

Scott se levantó de asiento al escuchar esa espantosa voz, soltando la mano de Stiles, y miró hacia la ventana enfurecido. Allison estaba parada sobre el marco, cargando una bolsa y una maleta de aluminio bastante grande. Le sonrió con una expresión aburrida y levanto su mano derecha diciendo con voz perezosa —Hey—

—¡¿Qué haces metiéndote en la casa de las personas por las ventanas?!— Scott estaba colorado por la ira, y comenzó a gritar histérico —¡Eres de lo peor! ¡La próxima vez, voy a empujarte para ver si rebotas en la acera!—

—Tranquilo hombre, no fue mi intensión cortar el momento íntimo con tu novio— Allison hizo un mohín con los labios y comenzó a lanzar besitos al aire.

—Tratar contigo es como tratar con un crío de seis años— Scott estaba tentado en tirarle una de las zapatillas de su amigo, pero decidió mantener la calma a pesar de lo irritado que estaba con la presencia de Allison —Stiles es como un hermano para mí por eso le estoy cuidando. No necesitas estar enamorado de alguien para cuidarlo—

Allison negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y se río con ganas. Ella sabía que sus amigos no eran pareja, pero le gustaba molestar a Scott cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Era reconfortante que el chico asmático y tímido podía hacerle frente con insultos, sin temerle.

—¿Se está recuperando?— Allison se acercó a Stiles y comprobó que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Señaló curiosa las bolsas de fluidos encima de la cama, y Scott le explicó que eran soluciones nutritivas y salinas, para acelerar la recuperación del joven lobo. Nada mágico había allí, solo agua, glucosa y sal.

—Serás al primero que llamaré para atender mis heridas, eres un buen enfermero Scotty— Allison asiente seriamente, como si estuviera conforme con las habilidades de Scott.

—Deja de decirme Scotty, y si fuera por mí te dejaría desangrando hasta que te mueras— El chico se sentía avergonzado por estas palabras, su madre solía decirle que podría considerar tener una carrera en el campo de la medicina, y ser un enfermero. El no creía ser tan inteligente y hábil para llevar a cabo semejante trabajo.

Allison comenzó a reírse ligeramente al notar lo venenoso que estaba tratando de ser Scott con sus palabras. El chico parecía tener una habilidad especial para cuidar de los demás y sanar heridas, no tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado por eso. Salvar vidas y curar heridas es una habilidad mucho más valiosa de lo que la gente ordinaria cree.

—Como papá tiene confiscadas mis armas, fui a buscar el viejo equipo que deje en casa de mis abuelos— Allison abrió la maleta de aluminio que traía encima para enseñarle a Scott un arsenal compuesto por un arco retráctil, flechas con puntas de acero, un juego de kunais y shurikens —No creo que a Stiles le moleste esconderlas por mí—

—Oh, claro que no— Scott miró a Allison con irritación y replicó con tono sarcástico —No creo que a Stiles moleste ser tu traficante de armas—

—Eso suena muy ilegal, Scotty. Yo lo llamaría más bien "escondite de armas en caso de emergencia"— Allison le dedicó una media sonrisa y Scott suspiró resignado.

—Solo… Trata de ponerlas en un sitio en donde no llamen la atención y no lastimen a nadie— Scott sentía que le estaba dando una migraña, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir discutiendo con Allison.

—Si,  _mamá_ — Respondió la chica mientras escondía la maleta debajo de la cama de Stiles.

Scott suspiró resignado, tratando de ignorar la molesta visita de Allison. Se acercó de nuevo a Stiles para cambiar los paños húmedos de su cabeza, tomando su temperatura de nuevo, esperando paciente que se le baje la fiebre. De repente, siente algo frío en su mejilla derecha, y se da cuenta que Allison le estaba ofreciendo una lata de refresco, el cual contenía una elevada cantidad de azúcar y cafeína. Ella le sonrió levemente cuando él sujetó la lata con su mano enguanta.

—También traje algo de comida— Dijo Allison mientras abría la suya con la otra mano, usando solo su dedo índice y el pulgar. Scott la miraba con algo de envidia, él tenía que usar sus dos manos para abrir su lata, debido a que sus dedos no eran tan fuertes. Para empeorar la situación, escuchó su propio estómago rugiendo por el hambre.

—Veo que tienes hambre, seguro que no has comido nada desde anoche y te has saltado el desayuno— Allison esperó a que Scott abra su lata de soda para pasarle una bandeja de nachos con queso caliente. No era una comida saludable, pero el chico no iba quejarse, estaba famélico.

—Pensé que estarías con Lydia— Scott estaba un poco avergonzado por tener que beber y comer solo porque Allison lo había previsto, y trató de desviar el tema —¿Ella está bien?—

—Neh, si… Ella está bien, pero su novio no estaba feliz de tenerme rondando por ahí—

—¿La dejaste a solas con Jackson? Ese sujeto es peligroso…— Scott notó que Allison elevó ligeramente sus hombros, y supuso que no había tenido más opción —Aún me cuesta trabajo creer no recuerde nada de la noche anterior, estuvo a punto de matar a Stiles—

—Seguramente el hombre lobo que asesinó a Laura planeaba terminar el trabajo utilizando a su beta como una simple marioneta— Allison gruño levemente y agregó con un tono apagado —Es un alfa bastante poderoso con el que estamos tratando—

—¿Qué haremos con el alfa? ¿Matarlo?—

—Supongo que nos está dejando sin opciones, envió a su beta con instrucciones específicas de eliminar a Stiles— Allison frunció el ceño y su tono de voz se volvió gélido —La próxima vez será el alfa que venga por él, y creo que ya deberíamos pensar como matarlo—

—Podríamos usar acónito— Scott había sugerido asesinar al nuevo alfa, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Allison abrió sus ojos impresionada al notar que estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con aquel turbio plan.

—Este podría ser nuestro plan de contingencia, por si las cosas empeoran aún más— Allison bebió un poco de su soda y luego agregó con tono neutral —Solo debo averiguar cómo poner ese acónito en la punta de mis flechas y confiar en mi suerte de acertar en el blanco—

—¿Has matado a un hombre lobo antes?— Scott miró con algo de duda a Allison, rascándose la nuca nervioso con su mano derecha.

—No, no a un hombre lobo—

Scott parpadeo confundido al escuchar lo que la chica acababa de decir. Estaba tentado a preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero Allison no parecía estar dispuesta a seguir hablando. Vio con algo de asco como se metió un puñado de nachos con queso en la boca y comenzó a masticar sonoramente. Tenía casi los mismos modales que Stiles al comer, pero supuso que solo quería evadir cualquier tipo de conversación.

Con algo de duda Scott se concentró en su comida chatarra, tratando de ignorar la descuidada forma en la que Allison se alimentaba (Suponía que las chicas están más preocupadas por su figura y su salud). Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio, cuando de repente, Stiles comenzó a balbucear.

Scott y Allison se miraron algo preocupados.

—¿Está despertando?— Allison sonó esperanzada por la recuperación de Stiles. Por otro lado, Scott no se veía muy confiado al respecto. Su amigo necesitaba muchas más horas de sueño para recuperarse por completo.

—No, parece que está agitándose en sus sueños, aún se encuentra demasiado débil para despertar— Scott iba a comprobar la temperatura de Stiles, pensando que estaba delirando por lo alto que estaba, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que era normal.

Stiles comenzó a murmurar cada vez más fuerte, ya se podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, y los dos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban:

"Derek, Derek… Es peligroso, Derek… Sal de ahí, tu casa es el primer lugar donde buscaran… No te quedes allí… Derek"

—¿Crees que sea coincidencia o solo un mal sueño?— Scott se impresionó cuando las manos de Stiles se transformaron en garras, comenzaron a desgarrar la sabanas y el colchón. El chico no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo —No puede ser que Derek esté en peligro ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?—

Allison se levantó de su silla, aplastó la lata vacía con su mano derecha para luego lanzarla dentro del cesto de basura. Sacó la maleta de aluminio debajo de la cama, y frunció el ceño mientras guardaba su pistola taser, un par de shurikens y un juego de kunais. No sacó su arco y su carcaj de flechas para no llamar la atención durante el día.

—Iré a echar un vistazo al antiguo hogar de Hale, solo para asegurar de que este bien— Allison ya estaba en el marco de la ventana, lista para salir de la habitación de Stiles.

—Es importante para Stiles protegerlo— Scott trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que el cargo de su amigo estuviera en peligro —Tal vez solo este teniendo una mal sueño, es decir ¿Cómo puede saber que algo malo va a pasarle a Derek?—

—No hará ningún daño comprobarlo— Allison subió sus hombros, evadiendo la pregunta del muchacho.

Scott asintió levemente, tratando de darle sentido a la situación en su cabeza, y le pidió el teléfono a Allison para grabar su número. Notó que la chica solo tenía a Lydia y a Stiles en sus contactos ¿No tenía más amigos? Sabía que no era el momento de preocuparse por esto, pero decidió discutirlo con Stiles cuando despierte.

—Llama a emergencias si estás en problema, el padre de Stiles estará allí para ayudarte, luego me llamas a mí—

—Si Stiles despierta, dile que no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Derek—

Scott vio salir a Allison por la ventana, con el corazón en la garganta al tener la extraña sensación de que algo horrible estaba por suceder. Se acercó a Stiles que seguía murmurando el nombre de Derek, tomó su mano con cuidado, evitando así que siga rasgando las sabanas y cerró los ojos, mientras murmuraba con suavidad.

—Ella es fuerte, estará bien ¿Verdad, Stiles?—

(…)

Laura no pudo entrenar más a Stiles en ese momento. Con horror, vio cómo su beta se transformaba dolorosamente delante sus ojos. Sus orbes de color ámbar se clavaron en los suyos, y no paraba de repetir el nombre de su hermano menor.

—Derek va a morir, debo salvar a Derek… Derek va a morir…—

—¡Stiles! ¡No te pierdas en ti mismo!— Laura trató de tocar el hombro del chico, pero sus manos le traspasaron. Aterrada, creyendo que Stiles estaba muriendo, gritó desaforada —¡Tienes que resistir! ¡No mueras, Stiles!—

Stiles cayó al suelo, se acurrucó como un ovillo, temblando como una hoja y gritando el nombre de Derek. El cielo se llenó de oscuras nubes y comenzó una espantosa tormenta, que desestabilizó el mundo interno de Stiles.

En ese momento, Laura se dio cuenta que no era el único espíritu que estaba dentro de Stiles. Decenas de almas en pena la rodearon, gritando al unísono y junto a Stiles, el nombre de Derek.

No había más dudas, la muerte había marcado ese día a su hermano menor para morir, y la única persona que podía protegerlo estaba incapacitada.

(…)

Derek entró sin mucha ceremonia a su antiguo hogar, viendo como los estragos producidos por el incendio habían devorado por completo los recuerdos de su niñez. Estaba decidido a vivir allí, se negaba abandonar sus raíces y olvidarse de su pasado.

Se lo debía a Laura, después de haber desconfiado de la integridad de su beta.

Fue tan obstinado. Se notaba que Stiles era el beta de Laura. Tenía sus marcas por todos lados, era un idealista y un iluso, pero también era fuerte e inteligente. Logro detener la maldición de los pixies, vencer a Jackson y salvar a las personas de Beacon Hills.

No era un muchacho ordinario, era como Laura, y arruinó su oportunidad de tenerlo como aliado ¿Qué estaría pensando de él en ese momento? ¿Qué era una decepción, un cobarde, un egoísta? Era seguro que piense que no vale la pena ayudarlo, ni mucho menos protegerlo como Laura se lo había pedido. Le había defraudado, y sus duras palabras eran la prueba de esto.

_"Ella no está muerta… Las personas solo mueren cuando son olvidadas"_

Recordaba que su tío le decía que Laura era un lobo único en su tipo, que los betas que podrían llegar a entrar en su futura manada serían especiales. Esto le había perturbado un poco, porque su hermana mayor había cultivado los ideales de la familia Hale, evitando morder a los humanos solo en caso de extrema necesidad. Era posible que su hermana haya mordido a Stiles porque no tenía otra opción, pero nunca iba a saberlo, a menos que se lo pregunte al chico… Y eso ahora era casi imposible ¿Cómo iba atreverse a verlo a la cara? ¿Stiles siquiera iba a querer hablar con él? No se había aparecido tras haber salvado a la ciudad ¿Y porque lo haría? Él lo había dado la espalda cuando lo necesitaba.

Debía pensar que hacer, tal vez preguntarle a Stiles si desea rendirle respetos a los restos de Laura. Se notaba que el chico aún seguía afectado por su muerte…

De repente, los finos sentidos de Derek detectaron la presencia de intrusos cerca de su hogar. Miró a la puerta y frunció el ceño al escuchar que estaban golpeándola desde el otro lado. No se movió ni un centímetro, pero convirtió sus manos en dos poderosas garras y sus ojos pasaron a tener un color azul intenso. Finalmente, los golpes a su puerta cesaron y dos hombres terminaron derribándola frente a él.

Intentaron dispararle apenas lo vieron, pero él fue más rápido, esquivando con facilidad los proyectiles y acortando el tranco que les separaba. Completamente transformado, Derek sujetó con una sola mano el brazo de uno de los intrusos y lo levantó con facilidad, arrojándolo sobre el otro hombre. El otro cazador tuvo que cesar el fuego para no darle a su compañero, pero no pudo esquivar su cuerpo, que terminó cayéndole encima.

Los dos cazadores que terminaron desparramados en el suelo, aún estaban conscientes, por lo que Derek no dudo en darle un puñetazo a uno de ellos y al otro una pata en la cara. Él no era un asesino, pero tampoco iba a tener contemplaciones con aquellos bastardos.

Derek decidió salir de la casa, suponiendo que otros cazadores iban a estar persiguiéndole. Cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el umbral, el potente disparo de una escopeta lo tiró hacia atrás. El ardor en su herida le asustó por el momento, pero noto que no eran balas de acónito sino que tenían sal. El agujero estaba curándose lentamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir el ardor de la sal penetrando en su herida sangrante.

Una mujer que se le hizo conocida apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba transformado en una horrible mascara de locura, y sin siquiera dudarlo, le dio una poderosa descarga a Derek con su macana eléctrica. La potencia del arma podría haber matado a un humano normal. El joven licántropo sintió como casi pierde la conciencia, pero trato de mantenerse despierto con su fuerza de voluntad.

—Mantengan la zona vigilada— Kate se comunicó por la radio al resto de sus hombres, Derek supuso que fuera de su hogar habría un puñado de cazadores, esparcidos por toda la propiedad de su familia —No quiero tener que lidiar con las autoridades—

—Hoy es un día glorioso para la humanidad— Kate se acercó peligrosamente a Derek y le sonrió de forma horrible. No parecía interesarle en bienestar de sus compañeros, parecía que solo deseaba torturar al joven Hale —Voy a extinguir la vida del último Hale—

(…)

Los cazadores que rodeaban la destartala casa de la familia Hale estaban alertas, ante la posibilidad de que el alfa aparezca para salvar a Derek. La mayor parte de ellos, se encontraban vigilando la zona con sus binoculares o con la mira telescópica de sus AK-47. El hecho de que tuvieran en sus manos un rifle militar e ilegal, los hacía ver más que sospechosos para el observador ocasional.

Uno de los más jóvenes, se internó en el bosque para hacer su recorrido programado. En su camino, el sonido de una rama quebrándose le llamó la atención. Cuando llegó al punto donde pensó que había provenido el sonido, escuchó como los arbustos detrás de él se movían levemente.

Usando su el cañón de su rifle, movió con cuidado las hojas del arbusto que creyó escuchar moverse, pero no encontró nada allí. De repente, a su espalda escuchó el sonido de varias ramas quebrándose, como si algo grande estuviera merodeando cerca de allí. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si abrir fuego o simplemente averiguar si había una amenaza cerca. Para evitar que sus compañeros abandonen sus puestos de vigilancia, decidió comunicarse por la radio.

—¿Alguien me copia? Creo que hay un animal rondando por el lugar, trataré de espantarlo— El joven caminó por el claro, tratando de llegar a donde había escuchado esas ramas crujir, y de repente algo sujetó su pierna izquierda y tiró de él con violencia levantándolo a metros del suelo. El arma se le cayó de la mano y recibió una poderosa carga eléctrica que lo deja inconsciente.

—Bien, uno menos— Allison comenzó a desarmar al cazador, obteniendo una macana eléctrica y un cuchillo de acero. Sonrío levemente al sacar la billetera del sujeto —Oh, me quedaré con esto, estoy segura de que no lo vas a echar en falta cuando estés en prisión—

Al parecer, el grupo que rodeaba la casa de los Hales estaba compuesto por cuatro cazadores. Parecían estar usando las tácticas de vigilancia básicas, sincronizaron sus relojes para recorrer el perímetro y constatar que no haya testigos que pueda delatarlos. Pero eran solo aficionados, Allison estaba decepcionada de los errores que estaban cometiendo estos supuestos cazadores ¿Cualquiera con un rifle y un conocimiento básico sobre hombres lobos se consideraba cazador hoy en día? Los Argents estaban bajando demasiado sus estándares, con tal de tener gente trabajando para ellos. Daban vergüenza ajena.

Sacudiendo su cabeza levemente, Allison se concentró en los otros tres cazadores que quedaban. Iba a evitar que Derek muera y pagar su deuda con Stiles. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se ocultó entre las sombras de los árboles, escondiendo su presencia de sus "presas" y no dudó en atacar uno por uno a los sujetos que rodeaban la casa en ruinas de los Hales.

La joven dejo inconsciente al último subordinado de la familia Argent, atándolo con fuerza a un árbol cercano. Inmediatamente marcó 911 para denunciar a los cazadores por tenencia de armas peligrosas y conducta sospechosa. A ella solo le quedaban un kunai, el cuchillo de acero que había robado y una macana eléctrica completamente descargada, la cual había usado para dejar fuera de combate a la mayor parte de los cazadores.

Mientras se preguntaba si tenía que esperar a la policía y dejar a Derek tranquilo en su hogar, Allison se acercó con cuidado a la casa, tratando de ir en contra de la dirección del viento para no ser detecta por el fino olfato del licántropo. Con discreción, miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, y vio algo que la dejó pasmada. Mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar, y su cara adoptó una máscara de rabia que la hacía lucir aterradora.

Dentro de esa casa, torturando a Derek Hale, se encontraba la persona que más deseaba matar en el mundo.

Kate Argent.

—No debiste haber venido a este pueblo, Kate— Murmuró con frialdad Allison, mientras su gélida mirada perforaba la nuca de aquella horrible mujer.

Sin importar lo que suceda, ella iba a matar a la desgraciada que arruinó su vida y la de su familia.

(…)

Stiles dejó de gritar en ese momento. Seguía atrapado en su propia mente, junto con Laura, pero había otras presencias allí.

—Sabía que íbamos a ser sitiados por fantasmas en cualquier momento— Laura murmuró esto con rabia al ver la cantidad de almas en pena que estaban acumulándose alrededor de Stiles —¿Cómo lograron entrar aquí?—

—Creo que los convoqué… de alguna forma— Stiles dijo esto con algo de incomodidad —Esto me había pasado antes, los fantasmas me advirtieron de que Allison estaba peligro la noche que la conocí—

Laura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pensó que aquella vez solo era una coincidencia, no sabía que su beta podía hacer semejante cosa. Stiles tenía una habilidad un tanto extraña para un hombre lobo, estaba segura que solo las  _banshees_  podían comunicarse con los muertos.

—Los mugetsus no son muy conocidos ¿verdad?— Dijo incomodo Stiles al darse cuenta que su alfa no sabía lo que podía llegar hacer.

—Los mugetsus no suelen estar vivos— Laura habló con cierta calma, pero se la notaba molesta —Es un término japonés para referirse a los cachorros que son tan débiles que mueren apenas abandonan el vientre de su madre… No tengo idea porque insisten en llamarte así ¡Tú estás vivo, Stiles!—

Stiles miró con tristeza a Laura. Ella no sabía porque veía fantasmas o porque no podía controlar sus poderes. Ella no sabía del lobo muerto que había en su interior. Y él no sabía cómo decirle a su alfa que su querido beta no era más que un muerto viviente, que no debería estar caminando entre los vivos.

—Tienes razón— Stiles sonrió con algo de calma, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones —Sigo con vida y eso es lo que importa— Miró a los espíritus que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas, cruzando el cielo nebuloso como finas estelas. Él mensaje había llegado, Derek estaba en peligro y no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar recuperarse.

—No podemos hacer nada por Derek, más que esperar que pueda cuidarse por sí mismo— Stiles no quiso pensar que sería de él si Derek llegaba a morir. Seguramente terminaría muriendo, ya que mantenerlo a salvo y con vida era su única razón para seguir viviendo.

—Él va estar bien, es fuerte y tenaz, concéntrate en recuperarte para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible— Laura tenía fe en su hermano menor y confiaba que lograría evitar el peligro. Ya había estado en una situación similar cuando era más joven y había salido airoso. Tan solo esperaba que no pierda su deseo de vivir y pelee con todas sus fuerzas.

(…)

Kate iba asegurarse de que Derek sufra antes de matarlo. No quiso usar acónito de inmediato, porque quería divertirse un poco con el joven beta, y pasar un par de voltios dentro de su cuerpo. Quería asegurarse de que arrepienta de haber regresado aquel pueblo y de ser tan tonto para pensar que iba permitirle vivir después de que uno de los suyos mató a un humano.

Los hombres lobos eran escoria, no merecían respirar el mismo aire que los seres humanos.

Después de provocarle heridas sangrantes en los brazos, piernas y espalda, Kate colocó la macana eléctrica en la parte baja de su estómago y le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Cuando Derek cayó al suelo, sujetó su manopla de metal y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo sangrar por la boca. Ella estaba excitada, el sufrimiento de aquella criatura era tan exquisito que deseo tener una cámara para plasmar aquel momento.

Congelarlo, el dolor y el sufrimiento de una criatura inferior a ella.

Derek no iba a poder usar sus poderes debido a la corriente eléctrica que habían pasado a través de su cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que estaba indefenso. Era el momento perfecto para inyectarle acónito, y ver como muere envenenado a medida que pasan los minutos.

Sacó la jeringa cargada de la cartuchera de su cintura, la calibró el contenido con la aguja reforzada para poder atravesar la piel de Derek, y cuando estaba lista para inyectárselo… Un maldito kuna atravesó la palma de su mano.

La jeringa cayó al suelo y su mano había sido atrasada por aquel fino cuchillo. La sangre no tardó en manar y el dolor que experimentó en ese momento le hizo sentir rabia ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su diversión?

—Maldita sea ¡Muéstrate cobarde!— Gritó Kate con rabia, y se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta. Su agresor era una chica de cabello negro, vestida con una calza negra y una cazadora que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Parecía que no temía en dar la cara, a pesar de que ella iba a matarla como la perra que era.

—¿Quién rayos eres?— Escupió con rabia Kate. La chica no se inmutó, la miró a los ojos con una ira tan fría, que no le pareció normal.

—Voy a matarte— Dijo la joven con suavidad. En ese momento, Kate sintió temor al escuchar la voz de la joven, y no sabía porque. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y luego miro a Derek en el piso.

¡Qué demonios! Ella era una cazadora, mataba monstruos y criaturas de la noche sin temor. A ella tenían que temerle porque podía matar a cualquiera sin sentir remordimientos. Una niña con puntería no iba a asustarla.

—¿Vienes a salvar a este monstruo? ¡Se merece morir después de lo que su maldita especie le hace a los humanos!—

La chica no se inmutó y ni se molestó en replicarle. Siquiera estaba preocupada por el estado de Derek, que estaba aún en el suelo, tratando de reponerse de su merecido castigo. Simplemente sacó un afilado cuchillo de caza de su cinturón y caminó un par de pasos hacía delante. Kate buscó su revólver y trato de apuntarle, pero la mano le temblaba. La joven miró a Kate a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con rabia. Rechinó con fuerza sus dientes y un sonido gutural salió de su boca.

—Voy a matarte—

Y en ese momento, Kate se dio cuenta que no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, por el horror que invadió a su corazón.

(…)

Derek abrió los ojos impresionado al escuchar a Allison amenazar a Kate con matarla. Generó una ola de intento asesino de tal magnitud, que Kate no pudo moverse más. El ambiente se volvió demasiado y el aire se hizo difícil de respirar, hasta él sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Apenas pudo reconocer a la amiga de Stiles.

Kate había quedado atrapada en aquella influencia psíquica de horror generada por la joven. No era normal que una humana generara tanto intento asesino, parecía más bien una animal rabioso a punto de tirarse sobre su presa para despedazarla. A Allison no le interesaba siquiera que Kate estuviera armada, ella estaba mentalizada en asesinarla en ese momento. Derek notó que la cazadora había quedado inmovilizada de la misma forma que una rana lo hace ante la mirada de una serpiente que está a punto de devorarla.

Todo fue tan rápido a partir de ese momento, que comenzó a dudar de que Allison fuera una humana normal.

La joven cabello oscuro se inclinó hacia delante murmuró "Se moverá un par de centímetros a la derecha", y luego le lanzó el cuchillo que tenía en su manos directo a la cabeza de Kate.

En efecto, Kate se movió hacia la derecha y trató de protegerse del ataque con su brazo izquierdo que sostenía el arma.

 _"Predijo sus movimientos. Kate no puede usar su mano derecha, sostiene el arma con la izquierda y al obligarla a protegerse del ataque la deja desprotegida"_ Pensó el licántropo al presenciar semejante escena.

Lo que vino después, Derek no se lo esperaba. En un ataque kamikaze, Allison se lanzó sobre Kate, con tanta velocidad que parecía a punto de taclearla, pero no tenía esa intensión. El golpe que conectó con su puño derecho, destrozó por completo la cara de Kate. Derek pudo escuchar como los huesos de la cara y el tabique de la nariz de aquella horrible mujer eran pulverizados. Se horrorizo aún más cuando la sangre de Kate salpico en su cara y uno de sus dientes cayó en su cabello.

Allison acababa de destrozarle la cara a la líder de la familia Argent. Ella era un monstruo ¿Planeaba matar a Kate a puñetazos? Era muy probable.

Finalmente Kate reaccionó ante el peligro de morir, y le disparo a quemarropa a Allison en su hombro izquierdo, lanzándola hacia atrás. La bala atravesó su carne, le quebró la escapula y quedó incrustada en la pared detrás de ella.

Allison cayó de espaldas gritando de dolor. Derek rechinó sus dientes al ver a Kate reponiéndose de aquel poderoso puñetazo. Si no estuviera tan enfurecida, se daría cuenta que apenas podía hablar y su cara había dejado de ser tan bonita. En su interior, sintió una especie de reivindicación ya que él había sido engañado por ese rostro, ahora completamente deformado.

—Gualdit´ dsgrcia, te recuerdo, eres Allison la hija de esa perra— Con rabia Kate escupió la sangre que estaba acumulándose en su boca y un par de dientes más. Se acercó al cuerpo de Allison y pisó con fuerza la herida que le había provocado en el hombro para hacerla gritar aun más —Pensé que te había asesinado aquella vez, pero parece que mi hermano mintió al respecto—

—Déjala en paz, tu problema es conmigo— Derek estaba seguro de que Allison no podía regenerarse como él. Ya estaba reponiéndose del ataque eléctrico de Kate, podía hacerle frente y evitar que mate a la amiga de Stiles.

—Voy a matarte— Repitió Allison, ignorando a Derek y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— Kate parecía estar fuera de sí. Sacó la navaja de cazador de su bolsillo y la acercó a la cara de Allison —Tu eres la que morirá, no tienes derecho a vivir, jamás debiste haber nacido, tuviste que haber muerto hace ocho años atrás—

Con saña, Kate corto el rostro de Allison, destrozando su ojo derecho. La sangre se esparció por la cara de la joven, mientras alaridos de dolor surgían de su garganta. Derek se transformó en ese momento, dispuesto atacar a Kate, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó las sirenas de la policía aproximándose al su territorio.

—Maldita sea, la policía— Kate le disparó varias veces a Derek y este esquivo con facilidad las balas, aunque tuvo que retroceder. Aprovechando que no podía acercársele, la cazadora se lanzó hacia el otro lado de su casa, para escapar por la parte trasera.

A pesar de estar herido Derek se repuso casi de inmediato, para su suerte las heridas que le provocó Kate habían sanado sin mayores complicaciones. Dudó por un momento si perseguir a la cazadora o no, pero finalmente decidió acercarse a Allison para ver qué tan graves eran sus heridas. Trató de quitarle el dolor, sujetando su mano derecha, pero ella le miró con su ojo sano con una frialdad asesina que le hizo helar la sangre.

—No pierdas el tiempo… Los débiles no pueden escoger su manera de morir—

—No vas a morir— Derek estaba molesto con la actitud de la humana y se olvidó de quitarle el dolor, para presionar la herida que le había provocado Kate en el hombro, tratando de que la sangre deje de manar. Sus sentidos estaban de vuelta, estaba recuperando sus poderes y pudo reconocer el aroma del sheriff Stilinski acercándose allí (lo cual tranquilizó a Derek de sobremanera). Al entender la situación en la que estaba la joven, de inmediato llamó una ambulancia.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?— Dijo el sheriff, tratando de mantener un tono calmado ante semejante espectáculo.

Allison invirtió todas sus fuerzas para hablar y logro decir —Ka-Kate… Argent… Agh—

Derek vio como la joven se desvanecía en sus brazos, y la sensación de estar a punto de ser asesinado desapareció por completo ¿Stiles había enviado a su amiga a salvarlo? No podría decirlo con seguridad, las acciones de Allison le demostraron que no estaba allí para salvar su vida, sino más bien, para vengarse de Kate.

(…)


	10. La muerte solo les pesa a los vivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene la muerte de un personaje. Por esta razón cambiaré el Rated o clasificación de la historia.

_"This is the end_  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again _…"_

**_Skyfall -Adele-_ **

(...)

Derek estaba aterrado. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien mortalmente herido, como lo estaba Allison, pero siempre habían sido hombres lobos, betas u omegas que escapaban a duras penas de los cazadores furtivos.

Allison era una humana, no tenía habilidades de regeneración rápida, por lo que era muy probable que estuviera muriendo en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, cuando la subieron a la ambulancia, el sheriff Stilinski lucía muy confiado respecto a las heridas de Allison. La chica recuperó la conciencia pero no les dijo mucho, mientras los paramédicos la atendían. Según el oficial, ella no iba a morir porque la bala no había tocado órganos vitales y no estaba atrapada en la carne de su cuerpo. No estaba seguro que sucedería con el horrible corte que tenía en la cara, justo encima de su ojo derecho. La sangre no paraba de manar de aquella herida.

_Si hubiera sido más rápido, tal vez ella…_

—Dale mi móvil a… Stiles— La vocecita de Allison fue imperceptible para el sheriff, pero detuvo el tren de los pensamientos destructivos de Derek, captando su completa atención. El hombre lobo vio como la mano de la chica movió el aparato hacía él, con mucha dificultad —Solo… a… Stiles—

Derek sujetó el móvil entre sus dedos, un poco inseguro de sí mismo. Un sonido apagado salió de su garganta y agrandó sus ojos al ver como la chica tosió de repente, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Los paramédicos se abalanzaron sobre Allison para asistirla, debido a que sus pulmones estaban colapsando.

Derek miró al sheriff por un momento. El hombre estaba ocupado hablando al hospital, informando del estado actual de la joven, así que no le estaba prestando atención. Guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, dudando si decirle al sheriff sobre la extraña petición de Allison, antes de que volviera perder la conciencia. Descartó la idea de inmediato. No podía volver a darle la espalda a Stiles.

Ya había sido testigo de lo que sucedía cuando trataba de ignorar al beta de Laura.

Tal vez la chica tenía un mensaje importante para Stiles. Tal vez eran algo más que amigos y haya querido despedirse de él, vaya saber qué cosas tienen los adolescentes en la cabeza hoy en día. Tal vez era solo una tontería sentimental, y no valía la pena siquiera obstruir la ley.

Había muchos "tal vez", pero Derek supuso que podía hacer un salto de fe. Dependiendo de lo que Allison tuviera que decirle a Stiles, podría ser beneficioso para él. Conseguir la confianza de los amigos del beta de Laura era importante, para asegurarse de que este le ayude a detener al alfa que asolaba a Beacon Hills.

(…)

Chris Argent llegó al hospital, aparentando estar preocupado, como cualquier padre lo haría al enterarse de que le habían disparado a su hija. Con la mente clara, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, entró a la recepción. Allí, la jefa de enfermeras McCall le informó de la situación. Simuló estar descorazonado frente a los enfermeros y los médicos que corrían con su hija inconsciente hacia el quirófano para operarla. Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo viéndola ingresar a cirugía.

El sheriff Stilinski apareció al poco tiempo, explicándole nuevamente como encontró a su hija. Expuso sus sospechas sobre la persona que la atacó, tanto a ella como Derek Hale. Le informó de los sospechosos que atraparon en la escena cercana a la casa. Todos ellos tenían armas de importante calibre, pero parecía que alguien los había neutralizado de manera efectiva, dejándolos inconscientes y maniatados.

Chris supuso que Allison se divirtió mucho humillando a esos cazadores amateurs, pero no se esperaba que el ultimo Hale con vida estuviera allí, cuidando de que no muriera. Tal vez no sabía que estaba relacionada con la familia Argent, una de las ventajas de haberle cambiado su apellido.

Cuando el sheriff le preguntó si deseaba levantar cargos contra su hermana, Chris se negó. El uniformado trató de insistirle, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Después de ese día, no iba ser necesario tratar más el tema de Kate.

Su hermana ya había ganado (desde el asesinato de su esposa), y él no iba a pelear más.

Las horas pasaron y Chris esperó pacientemente, mientras repasaba su plan una y otra vez en su cabeza. Para cuando sacaron a Allison del quirófano y la llevaron a observación, finalmente pudo colarse en la habitación. La dejaron sola por unos pocos segundos, aun debía estar sedada por las medicinas, por lo que procedió a seguir su plan.

Sacó una jeringa cargada con un líquido transparente del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris, y colocó la aguja en una de las válvulas de las bolsas de intravenosa que colgaban alrededor de Allison. Introdujo el líquido hasta vaciarla y luego la escondió dentro de chaqueta.

—Supongo que esto se acabó, sabía que no iba a durar mucho— Murmuró el hombre, con voz neutra.

Allison estaba inconsciente, por lo que no respondió. En la habitación solo podía escucharse los sonidos de los aparatos que medían la fuerza vital de la joven. Chris salió de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda a su única hija, tratando de esconderse en la sala de mantenimiento. De repente, las lecturas que mostraban las máquinas que controlaban los signos vitales de la joven, cayeron en picada. Los médicos y enfermeros entraron a la habitación, tratando de asistirla de inmediato.

Intentaron revivir a Allison, pero sus signos vitales habían desaparecido por completo, por más corriente que pasaran por el desfibrilador.

Esa misma tarde declararon muerta a Allison McKinnon.

Ante la mirada ansiosa de los médicos al contarle del resultado de la operación, un par de falsas lágrimas salieron de los fríos ojos de Chris Argent. Su hija había muerto finalmente, y nadie volvería a lastimarla de nuevo.

(…)

Scott despertó de un raro sueño, en el cual aparecía disfrazado de berenjena, y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Stiles. El dolor que se disparó por su espalda fue abrumador, y al tratar de enderezarse, solo lo empeoró.

Se rascó la cabeza, aun adormilado y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba durmiendo Stiles.

No había nadie en la cama. Las finas mangueras de la intravenosa estaban goteando en el suelo y las sabanas estaban completamente desparramadas. Algo preocupado, Scott trató de incorporarse. Sus piernas estaban dormidas, por lo que le costó trabajo caminar. No fue una buena idea quedarse dormido en una posición tan incómoda.

Salió al pasillo y escuchó a la ducha encendida en el baño. Tocó la puerta y trató de hablar fuerte, aunque su voz estaba un poco ronca aún.

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?—

La ducha se detuvo, y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Stiles estaba un poco demacrado aún, sus ojos se veían irritados. Scott se sonrojó un poco al notar que su amigo solo estaba usando una toalla, pero suspiró irritado al darse cuenta que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Se puede saber porque te has levantado? Necesitas guarda reposo por unas cuantas horas más—

—Por esto— Stiles mueve su móvil, que había dejado en el aparador del baño, a las manos de Scott. Había un mensaje de texto brillando en la pantalla. Venía del teléfono de Allison, pero estaba firmado por Derek Hale.

—¿Por qué Derek tiene el móvil de Allison? ¿Por-por qué dice que está muerta?— Scott sonrió nervioso, palideciendo por completo e hiperventilándose. Buscó su inhalador y exhaló un poco de su medicina, la cual se sentía más efectiva sin la ceniza de montaña en esta.

—Intente llamarle, pero no responde, supongo que Derek no puede hablar en este momento…— Stiles frunció el ceño, se restregó los ojos y trató de moverse un poco más rápido. Scott vio con desconsuelo como su amigo casi tropieza con sus propios pies —Vamos al hospital, tenemos que saber lo que pasó—

—Ella… solo fue a ver si… Derek estaba en peligro— Los ojos de Scott se llenaron de lágrimas, y un gemido salió de su garganta.

—Scott, necesito ropa—

Scott dijo algo sobre "buscar ropa" y salió del baño para ir a la habitación de Stiles. Allí no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. No podía creer lo que Allison había muerto. No quería creerlo.

(…)

—No puedes saber si murió a pesar de tu habilidades, no todos los humanos se vuelven fantasmas al morir— Laura apareció a su lado, con una mirada lúgubre en sus ojos grises. Stiles no se sintió sorprendido por su presencia, pero no le confortó demasiado lo que dijo.

—Entonces debo ir y verla con mis propios ojos— Stiles cerró su puño y lo abrió de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso, pero sus garras no habían aparecido —Es extraño que Derek me haya contactado—

—Derek no te mentiría con algo así, por más desconfianza que te tenga—

Stiles no le replicó a su alfa. Scott volvió gimiendo bajito y le dejó la ropa a mano para que se vista. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y el silencio se hizo denso. Al poco tiempo, salieron de la casa. Stiles estaba cansado, pero decidió conducir su jeep para tranquilizar su mente.

—¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así?— Pregunto con voz sesgada Scott.

Stiles mordió con fuerza su labio inferior antes de contestar. Había muchos indicios sobre los problemas de Allison con su familia, sumado al hecho de que parecía haber sido recluida de tal forma, que no había asistido a una secundaria hasta entonces, y que ellos dos eran sus primeros amigos de toda su vida. Su situación era por demás delicada.

—Allison me iba a contar de los problemas que tenía con su familia, creo que eran graves, pero no pensé que iba a…— Stiles presionó el volante de su jeep con sus manos. Recordó con amargura la muerte de su madre y la muerte de Laura. No podía creer que había perdido tan pronto a otra persona que apenas entraba a su vida. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera el cadáver de Allison, pero tenía que averiguar cómo murió.

Cuando era más pequeño, le daban ataques de pánico. Aunque no presenció la muerte de su madre, solía tener pesadillas, en donde él la dejaba abandonada para morir completamente sola ¿Acaso la noche en que el hombre lobo lo atacó y lo dejo inconsciente, Laura sintió que la abandonaba? ¿Allison habrá sentido lo mismo al ir por su propia cuenta a proteger a Derek?

No debía haber peor sensación que morir completamente solo.

—Stiles, el jeep se está desviando del camino…— Scott le tocó el hombro al beta y este frenó de golpe el jeep. Alterado, el chico hiperactivo comenzó a respirar con fuerza, como si se estuviera hiperventilando.

—No puedo moverme, siento que todo mi cuerpo está paralizado— A Stiles le temblaban las manos, y se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus dedos.

—Tranquilo, solo es temporal, tus músculos aun no se recuperan de anoche, recuerda que volvieron a crecer después de que los pixies devoraran tu carne— Scott abrió la puerta de copiloto, y cambio la posición con Stiles con dificultad —Trata de relajarte, las fibras musculares volverán a moverse normalmente en cuanto te hayas adaptado—

Stiles golpea la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el asiento. Se muerde el labio por la frustración al darse cuenta que no sentía sus piernas.

—Si no fuera tan débil, Allison no hubiera muerto—

Scott estaba a punto de replicarle, pero Stiles le interrumpe quitándole la oportunidad de consolarlo. No necesitaba ser consolado, necesitaba darse cuenta de la realidad. Aunque su hombre lobo interno estuviera muerto, no podía excusarse de esa forma de nuevo.

—Conduce directo al hospital, quiero saber cómo murió Allison—

(…)

Derek cerró los ojos por un momento. Respiró con suavidad, los volvió abrir y miró el formulario de denuncias que estaba delante de él. El sheriff estaba tomándole la declaración, por lo que tuvo que concentrarse en los hechos que ocurrieron en su casa, cuidando no revelar nada sobre su condición de licántropo.

El sheriff miró con algo de duda lo que estaba escribiendo Derek y frunció el ceño. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba anotando, le detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres levantar cargos? Derek esto es serio, esas personas se organizaron para asesinarte como si fueras una especie de…—

—¿Monstruo?— Derek le miró desafiante. Sabía que el sheriff sospechaba que no era humano, y que algo raro estaba pasando en Beacon Hills, pero trataban de mantener las apariencias.

—Sé que algo raro está pasando, ha muerto una chica por culpa de Kate Argent, todo indica que pensaba matarte a ti también ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo Derek?—

—Sé lo que Kate Argent tenía contra mí, pero no tengo idea de porque trató de asesinar a Allison McKinnon…— Derek frunció el ceño por un momento y luego agregó —Parecía que había intentado matarla antes, mencionó algo que pasó entre ella y su madre hace ocho años atrás… La suponía muerta—

—No tengo ningún registro sobre eso en las declaraciones de su padre… Tal vez deba llamar a la fiscal del distrito para comenzar una investigación más exhaustiva— El sheriff revisó un par de papeles y luego agregó —Por lo que veo, Allison McKinnon vivió en un pueblo cercano a este desde sus ocho años, pero no hay registros de sus años anteriores, es como si lo hubieran borrado—

—¿Qué pasará con Kate Argent?—

—Aunque Chris Argent no quiera levantar cargos contra ella, es la principal sospechosa del asesinato de Allison McKinnon, por lo que se la considerara prófuga de la justicia— El sheriff rasco su cabeza molesto —Debo llamar a la fiscal cuanto antes ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?—

—Voy a quedarme un poco más, hasta que se lleven el cuerpo de Allison—

Derek quería quedarse, por si Stiles aparecía allí. El sheriff se le quedó mirando con algo de tristeza y le toco el hombro para ofrecerle un poco de confort. La mano de aquel hombre se sentía cálida, por lo que el joven lobo no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, siempre es difícil presenciar la muerte de una persona— La voz del sheriff era clara y reconfortante. Derek no recordaba haber sido confortado por nadie, desde la muerte de su madre.

—Yo… Estaré bien—

_"Solo me pregunto cómo se lo tomará Stiles"_

(…)

Al encontrarse con la madre de Scott en la recepción del hospital, Stiles invirtió la energía suficiente para mantenerse firme, a pesar de lo débil que se sentía. Pero cuando tuvo que escuchar la forma en la que había sido herida Allison, tuvo que morder su mejilla interna para no gruñir delante de Melissa.

—Estaba muy mal herida cuando la trajeron, los doctores dijeron que perdió el ojo derecho por completo, los huesos de su mano derecha estaban fracturados y la herida que le provocaron en el brazo, era de una bala con calibre considerable, probablemente ilegal en nuestro país—

_Calibre ilegal. Perdida de ojo derecho. Allison no fue atacada por una criatura sobrenatural, sino por un ser humano. Un maldito humano que se aseguró de provocarle dolor hasta llevarla a la muerte._

Aquel pensamiento, invadió la cabeza de Stiles con facilidad. Quería hacer algo al respecto, quería atrapar a la persona que le quito la vida a Allison y destruirla. Scott le tocó el brazo para traerlo de nuevo al mundo real, y el joven lobo resopló con fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba lastimando las palmas de sus manos con sus propias uñas.

—Según el parte oficial, ella murió de un ataque al corazón— Agregó taciturna Melissa.

—¿Ataque al corazón?— Scott estaba confundido, y Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado.

—Así es, sufrió un paro cardiaco, los doctores no pudieron reanimarla y la declararon muerta— Melissa tocó el hombro de Stiles y Scott, le dio un fuerte abrazó a los dos. Los chicos parecían estar a punto de sollozar, cuando ella les miró con tristeza —Lo siento mucho por su amiga, se hizo todo lo que se pudo —

Stiles ya no podía escuchar a Melissa y Scott hablar. Todos los sonidos del lugar se les hicieron claros, había espíritus pululando a su alrededor. Fantasmas de personas que habían muerto allí, y no mucho más fuera de lo común. Allison no se había convertido en fantasma, no había forma de comunicarse con ella, debía averiguar por los medios habituales quien le había hecho esto.

—¿Mi papá no ha estado aquí?— Stiles no quería parecer insensible, pero su duelo era diferente a las demás personas, el necesitaba saber la razón por la que había sucedido aquella tragedia.

—Oh si, tu padre trajo a la chica aquí, después de tomarle la declaración a Derek Hale como único testigo del ataque, se ha ido a la estación— Comentó Melissa de forma coloquial.

—Único testigo, eso suena peligroso— Stiles rechinó suavemente sus dientes, el asesino de Allison podría ir detrás de Derek por ser el que conoce su rostro. Lo peor de todo es lo recluido que debe sentirse el joven Hale, por el solo hecho de ser un hombre lobo.

—Tu padre va a llamar a la fiscal del distrito, supongo que planea poner al asesino de la pobre chica en prisión a como dé lugar, espero que lo atrapen pronto— Terminó de explicar Melissa, mientras Scott asentía con atención.

—Gracias, hablaré con papá apenas…— Stiles dejó de hablar cuando escuchó a alguien pronunciar "Argent" en la otra habitación. El chico se abrió paso en el pasillo, caminando con dificultad tratando de escuchar de nuevo aquella voz. Llegó a una habitación en donde estaban Derek y un hombre que no pudo identificar al principio.

Deaton había llamado "Argent" a Allison una vez, pero ella le dijo que no se merecía el apellido de su padre. Derek llamó aquella persona Argent, lo cual era interesante. Stiles se quedó mirando atentamente al hombre que hablaba con el lobo por un momento. Los rasgos de Allison estaban en el rostro de aquel sujeto, exceptuando el color de sus ojos. A pesar de eso, había una gran probabilidad de que sea su padre.

_¿Qué hacia allí discutiendo con Derek?_

—Ella buscó el enfrentamiento con Kate, debió haberse ido de allí apenas la vio, como habíamos acordado— Replicó el hombre mayor.

—¿No te das cuenta que la psicótica de tu hermana acaba de matar a tu hija? ¿Estas consciente de que tienen que meterla en prisión?— Derek parecía estar ofuscado y estaba por decir algo más, pero Stiles decidió interferir.

—Usted es…— Stiles entró a la habitación, mirando al hombre de mayor que se encontraba allí. Aquellos ojos color hielo se clavaron en él, intentando intimidarlo, sin mucho éxito —…El padre de Allison—

—Stiles, no deberías…— Derek se detuvo y vio como el beta de Laura lo sujeto de la muñeca, moviéndolo detrás de él. Stiles le dirigió una mirada extraña que no supo cómo identificar, pero dejo que se quedara enfrentado a Argent, luego de comprobar todas las salidas de aquel lugar.

—¿Eres un amigo de Allison? ¿Acaso eres Stiles?— Chris parecía incrédulo, como si hubiera pensado que Allison lo hubiera inventado. Stiles asintió con fervor.

—Soy Stiles, conocí a Allison en la escuela— El chico le miró con intensidad, estaba seguro de que Argent sabía lo que necesitaba saber —¿Usted sabe quién asesinó a Allison?—

—¿Por qué te interesa chico? Deja que la policía se encargue de atrapar al culpable— El hombre parecía estar nervioso, como si no esperara que alguien conociera lo suficiente a Allison como para preguntar sobre ella.

—Escuché lo que estaban discutiendo ¿Por qué tu hermana quería muerta a Allison? ¿Es por su culpa que la tenían recluida y no la dejaron ir a la escuela cuando era más joven?—

Chris le dedicó una mirada espantosa, como si hubiera descubierto un turbio secreto que no debía ser revelado. Stiles tenía la habilidad de hacer sentir incomodos y estúpidos a los adultos, era agradable no haber perdido su toque a pesar de estar tan angustiado.

—¿Ella te contó algo? ¿Por qué te tenía tanta confianza?—

—Porque ella es mi amiga, es decir…— Stiles endureció sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que dolía decir esto y tener que cambiar el verbo en pasado, porque Allison no estaba más con ellos. Siquiera iba a poder verla con su habilidad para detectar espíritus y fantasmas —Necesito saberlo, necesito entender porque le pasó esto—

—Entenderlo o no, no te la traerá de vuelta, tienes que aceptar que ella ha muerto— Increpó con dureza Argent.

(…)

Derek abrió los ojos impresionado. Por primera vez detecto una mentira de parte de Chris Argent ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Tal vez sus nervios le hicieron bajar la guardia y no se dio cuenta, tal vez estaba tan sorprendido ante la declaración de amistad de Stiles que no pudo ocultarlo.

Pero si Allison fue declarada muerta ¿Por qué parecía que Chris Argent estaba mintiendo sobre esto?

No tenía sentido, debía ser que no confiaba en ellos, pero ¿Para qué iba a mentirles sobre la muerte de Allison?

Stiles apenas se dio cuenta de esto. El chico estaba ocupado tratando de mantenerse firme, a pesar de estar perdiendo su centro. Sintió que sus delgados dedos estaban lastimando su muñeca, de seguro se había olvidado que le estaba sujetando con fuerza. Derek soportó el agarre del chico, que estaba buscando una forma de no transformarse o de perder el control.

Eso le hizo sentir extraño por dentro. Era muy posible que Stiles lo haya escogido como  _ancla_.

A pesar de que Stiles no se transformaba libremente, algo había cambiado desde esa noche cuando se sacrificio así mismo a los  _pixies_. Era como si hubiera entrado en contacto con algo de su naturaleza que la mayoría de los convertidos suelen ignorar ¿Era por eso que parecía más fuerte que antes?

Sintió algo en el fondo de su mente, una sensación extraña de sentirse a salvo con aquel chico.

—Enterraré su cuerpo en la ciudad donde creció, si deseas despedirte de ella…—

Otra mentira de Chris Argent. Derek se preguntaba porque estaba siendo tan ambiguo con ellos dos.

—Por favor, yo… Quisiera despedirme de ella apropiadamente—

De los ojos de Stiles salieron un par de lágrimas solitarias, pero sus ojos estaban intensamente clavados en Chris. Aflojo su agarre de Derek, y le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada. Murmuró un "lo siento, no volverá a pasar" y se sintió peor por haberlo dejado abandonado la otra noche.

—Aquí tienes la dirección y el día que haremos el funeral, será algo sencillo—

Stiles no se atrevió a moverse para tomar el papel que le extendía Argent. Se quedó mirando al hombre, exigiendo respuestas, exigiendo que actué como un padre y le grite, llore o algo parecido. Pero Derek sabía que aquel hombre no iba a darle nada de eso, los cazadores, aunque retirados, eran reacios a mostrar sus emociones delante de un hombre lobo.

—Allí  _estaremos_ — Derek remarcó el "estaremos" con cierto énfasis, tomando el papel de la mano de Chris. Este se despidió de los dos. Cuando salió de aquella habitación, Stiles finalmente cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no se estaba transformando o perdiendo el control.

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué te pasa?— Derek estaba asustado, no era una reacción normal en un hombre lobo recién convertido.

—No es nada… Son mis nuevos músculos… Es temporal…— El chico gruñe dolorosamente, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían al mismo tiempo. El sonido era espantoso, todos sus tendones y ligamentos crujieron al unísono. El dolor que debía estar sintiendo Stiles, y la sensación de parálisis muscular, debía ser insoportable ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de pie por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar desprotegido, a plena luz del día, siendo que podían matarlo con facilidad en ese estado?

—Ya estoy bien, creo que me estoy acostumbrando— Stiles levantó la vista a Derek —¿Estás bien?—

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Eres el que apenas puede mantenerse en pie— Derek no podía comprender al joven beta de Laura. Era demasiado considerado con él.

—Debió ser difícil… Ver a Allison morir—

Derek se quedó un poco conmocionado, al darse cuenta de que Stiles le había dicho lo mismo que el sheriff Stilinski. No había revisado sus sentimientos respecto a la muerte de la chica y el ataque de Kate. Tenía miedo de morir, siempre lo tuvo, pero estaba acostumbrado. Se acostumbró a estar amenazado, a esperar que los cazadores aparezcan e intenten terminar lo que comenzaron con el incendio de su familia. Pero Stiles le preguntó si estaba bien, si ver a alguien más morir no le afecto.

Tal vez pueda hablar con él, solo para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor… y descargarse.

—Estaré bien, es decir, yo hable con el sheriff… Pero no pude decirle todo—

Stiles parpadeo, sus enormes ojos color chocolate se quedaron clavados en él y por primera vez no se sintió con ganas de golpearlo. Tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su contra y que era el beta de Laura. Saberlo le hacía sentir más cómodo con él.

—¿Te molestaría contarme lo que paso? A cambio yo te invito de comer—

¿ _Invitar? ¿Cómo que Stiles me va a invitar a comer?_

—Claro, me muero de hambre— Derek no podía creer que estaba aceptando. La cara de Stiles se iluminó levemente y eso le hizo sentir que las mejillas se le calentaban. Debía recordarse a sí mismo que el chico tenía dieciséis años de edad, era el beta de su hermana mayor y que estaba de duelo por su amiga. Solo quería cerrar un capítulo de su muerte.

Aunque estaba el asunto de la mentira de Argent en el fondo de su mente ¿Tendría que decírselo a Stiles?

(…)

Scott estaba enfadado cuando recibió el mensaje de Stiles, pero supuso que podía entenderlo. Derek fue el último que interactuó con Allison antes de su fallecimiento, y de seguro iba a poder darle los detalles de la situación en la que se encontraba durante aquel ataque.

Pero… Básicamente le invito a una cita, si se ponía a analizar el mensaje que le envió.

No podía entender porque Stiles debía proteger a ese sujeto. Aunque no es su culpa que Allison este muerta, no podía dejar de pensar que todos sus problemas comenzaron cuando apareció en la ciudad. No le gustaba Derek, pero apoyaría cualquier decisión que Stiles tome.

Esperaba que estuviera bien y se recupere pronto, por lo menos antes de que la persona que ataco a Derek aparezca nuevamente.

—Scott ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Melissa con cierta reserva.

—No, no estoy bien. Aunque Allison y yo no congeniábamos, era una buena persona y amiga de Stiles… Yo, yo no puedo creer que la última cosa que le dije fue que llamara al 911 y se comunique conmigo si tenía problemas, no puedo creer que este muerta— Scott estaba un poco contrariado, no quería que Allison muriera ni un millón de años, a pesar de lo mucho que le irritaba.

—Ella llamó al 911, es más, denunció a los que atacaron a Derek Hale—

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me llamó? Yo podría…— Scott estaba enfadado ahora, pudo haber ayudado a Allison si le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—Habrá tenido sus motivos Scott, y tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero no lo hizo—

Melissa tocó su hombro, y Scott la abrazó con fuerza. Murmuró algo con suavidad y ella trató de escucharlo.

—Si hubiera estado en el hospital cuando llegó de la ambulancia, hubiera podido curarla, yo podría haber evitado que muriera—

Melissa se estremeció y lo separó del abrazo, para mirarlo con seriedad. Ella estaba consciente de sus habilidades, pero también del precio que pagaba al usarlas.

—Sé de tus habilidades Scott, pero no puedes abusar de ellas, recuerda lo que pasó hace ocho años atrás…—

Scott frunció el ceño. Asintió levemente, al darse cuenta de que a veces se olvidaba que no podía hacerlo todo.

—Creo que no trabajaré más en la veterinaria— Scott miró a su madre con seriedad —¿Aun está disponible el voluntariado para el hospital?—

—Si ¿Quieres entrar?—

Scott asintió. Allison le había dicho que podía ser un buen enfermero, y él se aferró a sus palabras con fuerza. No creía que Deaton lo necesitara más en la clínica. Aquí podía ayudar a más personas y hacer algo útil por la ciudad. De paso, aprender un poco más de como curar y tratar heridas. Él no iba a perder a ningún amigo a causa de heridas, por más graves que fueran.

(…)

Stiles estaba en otro mundo cuando llegó junto a Derek, a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Era el mismo al que solía llevar a su padre, uno de los pocos lugares en la ciudad en el que preparaban ensaladas para llevar y en poco tiempo.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba a la calle, y él se quedó mirando algo molesto el pequeño menú que se erguía en la mesa. Se suponía que cuando se recuperara, Scott, Allison y él estarían allí para celebrar el rescate de Lydia y la solución de la plaga de pixies.

Ahora solo podía pensar que no habría ningún momento más para compartir con Allison, solo unos pocos recuerdos de su estancia en Beacon Hills. Ella había muerto, completamente sola en un cuarto del hospital, al igual que su madre.

—¿Me estás escuchando?— Preguntó de repente Derek.

Stiles parpadeo confundido al mirar a Derek. Luego levantó la vista y vio a la joven camarera embobada por la presencia del joven Hale. Parecía que no se había percatado de que él también estaba ahí, y siquiera lo reconoció, a pesar de haber sido su niñera cuando era más joven.

—Este ¿Ya ordenaste?— Preguntó Stiles con una sonrisa burlona. Derek era atractivo, no le sorprendía que la chica se hubiera quedado impresionada al verlo, tal vez hasta le deje su número telefónico cuando les traiga su orden.

—Si, por favor apresúrate a pedir algo— A juzgar por la cara de Derek, parecía estar incomodo por ser acechado con tanta intensidad. Stiles se preguntaba porque tendría esa reacción, siendo que a su edad debería ser más seguro de sí mismo. Le restó importancia, y ordeno papas fritas rizadas junto con una hamburguesa regular.

Para ser francos, iba a ese lugar por las papas rizadas, no le importaba mucho comer otra cosa.

—¿No necesitan nada más?—

—Por ahora no, pero si cambiamos de idea te lo haremos saber— Stiles sonrió levemente, la chica lo ignoró por completo, aunque asintió un tanto atontada. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían para él, por más hombre lobo que fuese.

—No hay reglas sobre flirtear con los clientes en estos lugares— Derek parecía estar molesto con la actitud de la camarera, pero Stiles no se molestó al respecto.

—Vamos, no es tan malo, además ella es una buena chica— Stiles subió sus hombros levemente —Deberías invitarla a salir, ella fue mi niñera un par de veces cuando era pequeño y tiene un carácter muy amable—

Derek le miró enfadado, y Stiles supuso que no le interesaba salir con mujeres. Bien, esperaba no haberlo ofendido, solo era una sugerencia. Aclaró su garganta, suspiro por un momento y murmuró un "Lo siento". El joven Hale parecía estar avergonzado por algo, así que trató de calmarlo.

—No me molesta que no te gusten las mujeres, no me malinterpretes, solo hice una sugerencia— Stiles no sabía porque se estaba disculpando, pero no estaba funcionando, Derek se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorado. Seguramente se estaba enfadando con él de nuevo, en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo en la cara sino arreglaba la situación —Solo olvídalo, no me meteré en tu vida privada, tan solo quiero que me cuentes lo que paso ayer—

Derek se volvió un poco taciturno en ese momento. Le miró a los ojos con intensidad y dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿No lo harámás doloroso?—

—Necesito saber lo que paso, no solo por el recuerdo de Allison, sino porque debo tomar una decisión— Stiles sabía que sería mucho más doloroso que oír el informe médico de Allison de parte de Melissa. Estaba seguro que sería un relato mucho más espantoso, pero iba a soportarlo.

—¿Vas hacerle algo a Kate Argent?— Derek estaba preocupado cuando preguntó esto.

Stiles no respondió de inmediato. No podía decirle a Derek del legado de Laura, de las cosas que debía considerar antes de quitarle la vida a alguien. De lo inútil que es vengarse, cuando justicia era lo que debía buscarse. Aun así, dolía mucho, tanto como la culpa de haber abandonado a Allison en aquel difícil momento.

—Dime lo que paso ayer— Stiles dejo deliberadamente la pregunta de Derek sin contestar. Él hombre lobo suspiró y comenzó a relatar el turbio encuentro con Kate, y la llegada de Allison, con lujo de detalles.

Y Stiles tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a tragarse las papas rizadas, sopesando el duro relato.

Era como si estuviera allí. Podía ver la furia en los ojos de Allison, sentir la espantosa presencia de Kate y lamentar el horror de Derek de ser cazado como un animal. La situación era violenta, cruel y sumamente desgarradora.

Miró con cuidado a Derek, que estaba comiendo demasiado rápido, mirando de forma nerviosa en todas direcciones. De seguro estaba usando todos sus sentidos para detectar presencias hostiles alrededor.

—Lo siento Stiles, aparentemente Kate Argent es una verdadera amenaza— Laura estaba a su lado mirando con tristeza a su hermano, asustado y solo. Stiles supuso que debía pensar una forma de atrapar a Kate antes de que siga provocando más daños, y si mato a su propia sobrina con tal de asesinar a Derek ¿A cuántos más estaría dispuesta a dañar?

—Por poco lo olvido— Derek saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un móvil. Pero no era cualquier teléfono, este le había pertenecido a Allison —Ella me pidió que te lo entregara, lo use para enviarte el mensaje porque no tengo tu numero—

—¿Ella te pidió que me lo dieras? ¿Fueron sus últimas palabras?— Stiles sintió algo raro al tomar el aparato de las manos de Derek. Él debió estar allí, escuchando las últimas palabras de Allison y acompañándola en ese momento tan doloroso ¿Habría tenido miedo? ¿Se habrá sentido sola? ¿Le guardaba rencor por haberla abandonado?

—En realidad, no pensé en ese momento que ella fuera morir, el sheriff dijo que las heridas no eran mortales…— Derek dejó de hablar al notar como Stiles fruncía el ceño levemente.

Eso era extraño, algo no cuadraba con la muerte de Allison y las heridas que mencionó Melissa en su parte médico. Se había quebrado los dedos de la mano por el golpe le propino al rostro de Kate. También el disparo en su hombro y la herida de su ojo derecho eran sospechosos. Esas heridas no eran mortales… Entonces ¿Por qué ella había muerto de un paro cardiaco?

Todo era tan extraño. Había cosas que no encajaban, podía presentirlo… O era su mente la que no podía aceptar la muerte de su amiga.

—Ella pensaba en ti a pesar de sus deseos de venganza… Creo que quería dejarte un mensaje, por eso deseaba que tuvieras su teléfono—

—Sí, supongo— Stiles miró con algo de frialdad a Derek, sopesando aun los detalles de su relato —Pero si ella realmente hubiera deseado matar a Kate para vengarse, lo hubiera logrado—

Derek se le quedó mirando impresionado por aquella declaración, y Stiles se limitó a suspirar. Allison era más peligrosa que ellos dos combinados. Tal vez Derek no la conoció lo suficiente, pero él se dio cuenta de su rara habilidad para disparar a pesar de las condiciones desfavorables de luz, la forma en la que predecía los movimientos de sus oponentes y sus reflejos. Cualquiera debería estar aterrado de tener a alguien como ella de enemigo.

_¿Es por eso que su tía quería asesinarla? Un motivo un tanto extraño._

—Siquiera necesitaba entrar a tu casa para matar a Kate, podía haberle volado la cabeza de un disparo o usado el kunai que le lanzó en la mano para evitar que te inyecte acónito, para clavárselo en el ojo. Allison podía matar con facilidad a su tía a distancia, ella no se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo—

Derek le miró con la boca entreabierta y murmuró como si sintiera la presencia de su hermana en aquel momento —Eso… como lo dijiste… me recuerdas a Laura—

Stiles cayó en cuenta que las enseñanzas de Laura estaban dando habían avanzado bastante en analizar a los oponentes, y le había sido de ayuda conocer a alguien como Allison, cuyas habilidades eran completamente distintas a las de un hombre lobo.

—Laura me enseñó un par de cosas— Dijo Stiles con reserva.

—Ya veo, ella debería estar orgullosa de ti, aprendes rápido—

Stiles se sonrojó levemente. Su alfa le quería mucho, lo consideraba su legado y estaba dispuesto a enseñarle aun después de haber muerto. Derek no se imaginaba lo duro que sería para él ser un recién convertido y estar completamente solo.

—Creo que ella estaría feliz de que su beta no sea tan inútil como parece— Stiles revisó el celular de Allison, se dio cuenta de que había un video protegido en este. La clave era cuatro letras. Stiles escribió "lobo" y no pasó nada. Lo pensó de nuevo y colocó "arco", el video se abrió.

Era un mensaje para él. Ella estaba en el video, hablando con él como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación habitual. Lo detuvo de inmediato y guardo el móvil en su bolsillo. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Derek, pero este no parecía estar sorprendido por esto.

—Necesito ver esto a solas—

—Me imagine que debía tener un mensaje para ti, espero que puedas terminar tu duelo con esto—

—Gracias Derek, eres una buena persona— Stiles sonríe sin poder evitarlo, sabía que este era el verdadero hermano de Laura, solo necesitaba que confiara más en él.

—No lo soy, yo… Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu aliado—

—Siempre lo supe, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí y siempre te considerare un aliado—

Derek se sonrojó aún más, pero Stiles no le prestó atención a esto, supuso que se había sentido un poco ofuscado por tener que disculparse. Pidió la cuenta a la camarera, mientras guardaba el móvil de Allison en su bolsillo.

Tal vez las respuestas que buscaba estaban en aquel mensaje.

(…)

Al salir del local, Stiles vio a Laura haciéndole señales extrañas desde el otro lado de la calle. Esto no era habitual en ella, por lo general solía estar a su lado para darle indicaciones. Giro la cabeza hacia la dirección de las señales, y de repente sintió un espantoso intento asesino.

Había una persona a lo lejos, podía verla claramente y estaba apuntando a Derek con un rifle de asalto desde aquella posición. En ese instante, el cuerpo de Stiles se movió solo y no pudo alcanzar a gritar, porque el disparo resonó en aquel lugar.

Derek se quedó petrificado al ver el cuerpo de Stiles frente al suyo, recibiendo la bala en su hombro izquierdo. Esa mujer debía ser Kate Argent, trató de matar nuevamente a Derek y a plena luz del día.

Las personas gritaron despavoridas. Algunas divisaron a Kate y ya estaban llamando a la policía. Mientras tanto, Stiles se reponía del ataque y empujaba a Derek detrás de él.

—Al suelo, ve adentro del local, no hay tiempo…— Stiles escupía ordenes tratando de recordar como procedía su padre en caso de tiroteos.

—Stiles esa bala, iba para mí…¡Esa bala tiene acónito, vas a morir al menos que…!—

Stiles gruño levemente, mientras sus garras sacaban la bala de acónito y la guardaba en su bolsillo. Para sorpresa de Derek la herida del beta de Laura estaba sanando y no había rastros de envenenamiento.

—No puedes matar algo que ya está muerto— Murmuró taciturno el adolescente, y luego empujo a Derek a la tienda —Ve adentro y espera a la policía, es demasiado peligroso que estés desprotegido—

Luego de decir esto, Stiles le dio la espalda y persiguió a su presa. No iba a permitir que Kate Argent escape.

(…)

En el cementerio de Beacon Hills, un hombre afroamericano se acerca a una de las tumbas que se erguían allí. La leyenda que daba nombre a este sitio de descanso eterno rezaba "Claudia Stilinski", lo cual hizo al hombre de piel oscura sonreír con tristeza. Se quitó su sombrero en señal de respeto, dejando visible su cabeza rapada, cubierta de tatuajes tribales.

—Es una lástima que no estés para acompañarnos en estos momentos, pero te prometo que yo ganaré la guerra y traeré la paz para todos—

El hombre dejo un ramo de rosas blancas al lado de la tumba. Limpio su anticuado traje de color negro, sacó un reloj de oro de su bolsillo derecho. Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua.

—Tengo poco tiempo Claudia, ya me conoces siempre ocupado, le daré una mano a tu hijo pero solo eso— El hombre guardó el reloj en su bolsillo —Hay gente que reclutar y organizar, esta guerra no se ganará sola—

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Esta historia terminará con el arco de S1 de Teen Wolf, si les interesa una continuación con más personajes de la serie y el desarrollo de este argumento, háganmelo saber mediante mp (mensajes privados) o comentarios. Saludos.


	11. Un peligroso desconocido

**_…_ **

Stiles sentía su sangre hervir por la ira. Los oídos le retumbaban y mantenía apretados los dientes, de tal forma que sus encías comenzaron a sangrar. A pesar de que Kate Argent había robado un auto para escapar más rápido de él, su rastro aun estaba fresco, y con su fino sentido del oído, podía escuchar el sonido de aquel podrido corazón agitándose.

Su presa estaba aterrada, y no para menos.

La bala de acónito le provoco un extraño ardor en el hombro, pero eso solo hizo enfurecerse aún. Stiles no había sentido tanta rabia en su vida, finalmente se había transformado en hombre lobo y estaba seguro que si llegaba alcanzar a Kate, iba hacerla trizas con sus garras.

Sin importar lo que Laura le había dicho antes, esa horrible mujer merecía morir. Mato a Allison, intentó asesinar a Derek y le disparó una bala de acónito que ardía como un demonio.

"¿Stiles?" Laura trató de llamarlo, pero su voz estaba tan lejana que el joven beta no podía registrarla "Stiles, detente ¡Tienes que detenerte!"

Pero Stiles no podía parar, su mente se había nublado completamente. Los espíritus del bosque reaccionaron a su estado y comenzaron agitarse a su alrededor. Una aurora negra comenzó a cubrir sus piernas y manos, y sombras con forma de lobos corrían a su lado, matando la hierba fresca del bosque a medida que avanzaban.

Stiles no podía contener su rabia, y la intención de usar sus poderes era tal, que sintió por un momento que perdía su forma de hombre lobo. Estaba corriendo apoyando las manos en el suelo, su columna cambio de posición y sentía como los huesos de su cara se estaban deformando dolorosamente.

Hasta que finalmente, su frenética carrera fue interrumpida.

Una gigantesca garra roja lo sujetó con fuerza del torso. De un solo movimiento, lo estampó contra el piso, inmovilizándolo por completo. El aura negra que le rodeaba se disipó en el aire, regresando al chico a su forma humana. Cuando Stiles trató de incorporarse, aquel apéndice de color escarlata lo levantó alrededor de tres metros de alto, para luego azotarlo contra el piso con más fuerza.

—¡Ya! Estate quieto— Una voz firme y rasposa invadió el paramo donde el adolescente había sido derribado. Stiles rugió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las pocas criaturas que estaban cerca, corrieran espantadas de aquel lugar.

—Estás furioso, si sigues así vas a perder tu centro— La voz fue un poco más severa, con un tono amenazante al final —Si no quieres que destroce tu cuerpo y reparta los pedazos por los confines del planeta, más te vale calmarte—

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea!— Stiles estaba histérico, y su voz no sonaba normal, algo oscuro estaba detrás de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Algo podrido estaba escondido detrás de los sonidos que emitía sus cuerdas vocales.

—No hasta que te calmes, si te dejo ir así de seguro harás algo de lo que te vas arrepentir—

—De lo único que me arrepiento en este momento, es de perder el tiempo hablando contigo— Stiles trató de moverse, pero la enorme garra no le permitía hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto pudiera deformar sus brazos de esa forma? Era extraño, sentía que había algo familiar en aquel momento, pero no sabía que exactamente.

"Stiles, trata de calmarte, enfureciéndote no ganaras nada. Eres un chico inteligente, trata de pensar como siempre lo haces, sabes mejor que nadie que vengarte de Kate no te servirá de nada" Laura le susurraba al oído para tranquilizarlo, tratando de que el beta recupere la compostura. Si estaba asustada por su estado de ira, no lo demostraba.

—Hazle caso a tu Alfa chico, debes tranquilizarte— El dueño de aquella voz parecía estar perfectamente consciente de la existencia de Laura como fantasma y eso tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

Entonces Stiles, miro por primera vez con atención al hombre afroamericano que estaba delante de él. Aquella persona de piel oscura, llevaba puesto un traje negro, tan pasado de moda que el moño que lo adornaba. Parecía ser un conductor de coches fúnebres de los años sesenta.

"Él puede verme" Murmuró Laura sorprendida. Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

—Sí, puedo verla señorita Hale, y sí, soy un Mugetsu como tú, muchacho— El hombre afroamericano habló con un particular tono coloquial al notar que finalmente tenía la atención de Stiles.

—Pero… Se supone que somos muy raros, los pixies dijeron que…—

—No deberíamos existir, y tienen razón en eso, somos la entrada a lo peor de otros mundos— El hombre se quedo mirando con algo de calma al pobre y confundido joven, y noto que su Alfa estaba mucho más tensa que él, a pesar de ser solo un espíritu —Los hombres lobos provienen de la luz de luna, pero nosotros somos el producto de su lado más oscuro—

—Es por eso que me pidieron que volviera a ser un humano…— Stiles se sentía mareado al darse cuenta de su situación, recordando el aura oscura que le estaba acompañando en aquel momento en que había sido cegado por la ira —…Yo soy peligroso—

—Eres tan peligroso como cualquier criatura viviente que habite sobre este planeta, es más, hay cientos de organismos unicelulares que hacen mucho más daño que tú— El hombre hace un gesto de molestia con su mano, murmurando para sí mismo  _"jodidos adolescentes y su falta de perspectiva"_  —De todos modos, si vuelves a ser un humano, morirás. Creo que ya sabes que de esa parte solo queda un cadáver—

Stiles abrió los ojos impresionado, y asintió suavemente. Por su parte, Laura estaba a punto de discrepar.

—¿Qué tontería está diciendo? Stiles no es un Mugetsu ni mucho menos un cadáver viviente, él es un hombre lobo… ¡Él es mi Beta!— Laura estaba furiosa por aquella vil acusación. Stiles era un buen muchacho con una rara habilidad y no iba a dejar que aquel hombre lo corrompa. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no se inmutó ante su perorata.

—A estas alturas, él chico debe saber más sobre el origen de sus "particulares" habilidades…— El sujeto hizo una rara señal con los dedos de sus manos, dándole énfasis a la palabra particulares, y luego agregó con un tono desinteresado —…Que usted misma, señorita Hale—

Stiles bajo la cabeza un poco incomodo, y luego miró a Laura que no entendía a lo que se refería aquel extraño sujeto —Lo siento, no te dije nada, pero me di cuenta de que no soy… no soy un hombre lobo como Derek—

—Los mugetsus son cachorros que no sobreviven al poco tiempo de nacer, son débiles y mueren apenas llegan al mundo— Laura estaba un poco consternada, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando —¿Cómo es posible que él siga aquí?—

—Es porque te sacrificaste por él, al igual que lo hizo mi Alfa. Tu voluntad, señorita Hale, vive en él— El hombre se sacó el sombrero delante de Stiles y Laura, inclinándose levemente —Soy Marshall W. Testlat II, y estoy aquí para honrar la memoria de una vieja amiga—

—El revolucionario… Marshall— Laura murmuró apretando los dientes, gruñendo levemente como si se sintiera amenazada por aquel educado hombre —Mamá me había hablado de ti, eres igual a ese tal Deucalion, un monstruo desalmado con ansias de destruirlo todo—

—Deucalion y yo buscamos cosas similares, pero empleamos caminos distintos para alcanzar nuestros objetivos— Marshall miró a Stiles con cierta calma, sus ojos color azabache estaban cargados de tristeza y melancolía —Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, y me alegra que continúes con vida… Aunque hubiera preferido que fueras un hombre lobo como lo fue la señorita Hale y no  ** _algo_** como yo—

—Es genial que te alegres de que este con vida y muy considerado de tu parte no intentar matarme, pero tengo muchas preguntas en este momento ¿A qué se refiere Laura con que usted es un "revolucionario"? ¿Quién es Deucalion? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo conociste a mi madre?— Stiles estaba histérico, no entendía porque el tal Marshall deseaba ayudarlo, no entendía como se había enterado de sus habilidades y mucho menos sabía si debía confiar en él. Era un perfecto extraño, extremadamente peligroso según Laura.

—Solo contestaré la última pregunta, debido a que tu Alfa va a desmentir todo lo demás y no tengo mucho tiempo— Marshall se quedo sonriéndole a Stiles por un momento mientras escuchaba murmurar a Laura por lo bajo  _"No es más que un monstruo violento"_  —Tu madre fue una importante druida en su pueblo natal, y la única humana a la que pude llamar  ** _hermana_** —

(…)

Derek sintió una ligera sensación de deja vú al levantar la vista de la mesa de aquel local y ver al sheriff Stilinski sentado en la silla del frente. El pobre hombre había renunciado a descansar ese día para ir por él al local de comida rápida, donde Kate intento asesinarlo por segunda vez consecutiva.

Un poco consternado por la presencia del oficial vestido de civil, el joven lobo noto que el hombre estaba un tanto preocupado por él. Derek no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas traten de ser amables con él, así que supuso que solo lo ayudaba por lastima ¿Tan mal estaba para generar aquella sensación en otros? Stiles también adoptaba esa expresión de preocupación cuando hablaba con él, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizar un animal herido.

—De ahora en más, estás bajo mi cuidado— El sheriff le extendió un papel a Derek y este leyó el membrete de la oficina de justica de California —Me cobre un favor y la fiscal del distrito me dio tu custodia hasta que declares contra Kate Argent. Tendremos un oficial vigilando mi casa, pero dentro de un par de días, el Programa de Protección de Testigos te sacará del pueblo—

—No quiero dejar Beacon Hills— Derek no podía abandonar aquel lugar, no con el Alfa haciendo estragos por todo el pueblo, utilizando los poderes de su hermana para sus terribles propósitos.

—Si no atrapamos a Kate Argent en las próximas horas, por tu seguridad y el bien de la investigación, el FBI te dará una nueva identidad— El sheriff vio que el muchacho no estaba conforme con aquella noticia, pero era lo mejor para él, al menos hasta deshacerse de aquella psicótica que le perseguía.

—¿Alguna pista sobre ella? Escuche que había escapado de la zona en un vehículo robado— Derek no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Kate, pero tampoco podía dejar de buscar una forma de detener al Alfa. Si podía evitar que ella lo encuentre primero, podría seguir investigando sobre aquel misterioso hombre lobo que acechaba la zona.

—No tenemos pistas de su paradero, pero estamos seguros de que Argent debe estar en un radio de menos de dos kilometros— El sheriff frunció el ceño, sintiéndose contrariado por la situación. Si Kate buscaba a Derek no tenía sentido alejarse tanto —No tengo idea porque huyo tan lejos, debe estar más trastornada de lo que aparenta—

Derek sabía porque Kate no estaba cerca de allí, seguramente debía estar aterrada al darse cuenta de que no puede matar a Stiles, como lo haría con cualquier hombre lobo. Por otro lado, estaba huyendo aterrada del muchacho que se lanzó a cazarla como si fuera un venado.

Dentro de él, esperaba que Stiles estuviera bien y que no haya hecho algo de lo cual deba arrepentirse. Se veía tan furioso cuando fue tras ella… No podía perder el tiempo allí, debía ir a buscarlo, para asegurarse de que la terrible cazadora no le haya hecho daño.

—Tengo asuntos que atender en otro parte…—

—Nada de eso, ordenes son ordenes Derek— El sheriff le interrumpe, enseñándole su patrulla con el dedo índice, indicándole que debía subirse —Vas a quedarte en casa donde pueda vigilarte y nadie te este disparando…—

—Soy mayor de edad, no puede tratarme como un niño— Protestó Derek, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban. Una sonrisa extraña apareció en la cara del sheriff, con la cual intentaba aparentar que no estaba tan molesto como realmente lo estaba.

—… O podría encerrarte en una celda hasta que los federales vengan por ti y te metan en el programa de protección a testigos—

—Creo que prefiero ir a su casa— Derek hace un gesto de entendido, sin creer realmente que la amenaza fuera cierta. Aún así, no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Ves? Sabía que eras un chico listo, ahora entra al auto— El sheriff señaló el asiento de copiloto para que lo ocupe Derek y luego se sentó en el lado del conductor —Solo falta darle la noticia a Stiles, si supiera donde anda ese condenado muchacho—

—Espere… ¿Usted conoce a Stiles?— Derek estaba algo preocupado, esperaba que Stiles no se metiera en problemas con la ley.

—Debería porque es mi hijo, y él no se llama Stiles, pero como su nombre es difícil de pronunciar, las personas adoptaron ese apodo para él— El sheriff le miró un poco ansioso, algo que Derek no pudo interpretar el porqué —¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo?—

Derek trago saliva, intentando parecer un poco estoico, pero el sheriff levanto las manos en señal de rendición —¿Sabes qué? No importa, se lo voy a preguntar cuando estemos en casa, a ver con que excusa sale ahora—

El sheriff comenzó a tipiar su celular con demasiada violencia, haciendo caras extrañas a la pantalla. Derek sintió un poco de pena ajena por Stiles —Solo le dejaré un par de mensajes para que entienda en el lio en que está metido—

Derek suspiró con algo de resignación y apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano, mirando afuera de la ventana.

_¿Dónde estás Stiles?_

(…)

—Así que fueron amigos y se conocieron en el pueblo donde ella nació ¿Por qué se mudó a Beacon Hills?— Pregunto con duda Stiles, mientras Laura evaluaba con cuidado cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Marshall.

—Porque yo destruí por completo aquel lugar, hasta convertirlo en un pueblo fantasma— Los oscuros ojos de Marshall se clavaron en Stiles, sus perfectos dientes blancos se hicieron un poco más grandes y afiliados —¿Alguna otra pregunta?—

—No, ninguna más— Stiles hizo una mueca con su boca, en señal de sentirse ansioso y asustado —Supondré que dejaron de hablarse después de la parte de la destrucción de su pueblo—

—No bromees con él Stiles, este sujeto es muy peligroso— Laura parecía estar perdiendo su fuerza espiritual a medida que la conversación se hacía más larga.

—Vine aquí a explicarte de que van tus habilidades y a entregarte esto— El hombre saca del bolsillo de su traje una unidad USB color negro. Se lo da a Stiles en sus manos y este lo recibe con algo de torpeza, tratando de evitar que se le caiga —Contiene una investigación de 3 años que llevaba tu madre, antes de abandonar su pueblo natal, además de una copia del Bestiario codificado de la familia Argent—

—¿Por qué me das esto?—

—Has heredado la voluntad de un Alfa, eres un hombre que cargará con un peso muy grande en el futuro y necesitaras mucha ayuda para soportarlo— Marshall agrega con tono solemne, para sorpresa del joven.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a usar mis poderes? Eso sí que sería de gran ayuda— Stiles estaba un poco interesado en saber cómo detener a Kate en ese momento, tanto que no le molestaba pedirle ayuda al ser más peligroso que haya conocido su Alfa —Tengo un problema con una cazadora y necesito detenerla antes de que siga asesinando personas—

—¿Y por qué no la matas?—

Laura se dio cuenta que en la concepción de Marshall, los cazadores no merecían misericordia, y la solución que le daba a Stiles desde su punto de vista, era demasiado pragmática. Lo malo era que eso solo les traería más problemas de los que ya tenían.

—Stiles te pidió un consejo porque no piensa matar a nadie— Laura elevó demasiado su tono de voz, más de lo necesario —Él no es un asesino como tú, es un buen chico y no tiene porque comportarse como un sociópata—

—Supongo que esta es la voluntad que heredaste— Comentó Marshall con una rara expresión en su rostro, el cual parecía ser de enfado, al ver la negativa de Laura y la expresión de desafío de Stiles —Te enseñare a usar una sola técnica que en luna nueva adquiere más fuerza, no matara a tu enemigo, pero lo encerrara en un lugar donde nunca podrá escapar—

(…)

—Esta ha sido una tarde muy extraña— Comentó Stiles mientras revisaba los diez mensajes que le dejo su padre, para terminar enviándole una corta respuesta. También había algunos mensajes de Scott, y le terminó respondiendo que estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse.

De todos modos, se había encontrado con un sujeto que había amenazado con descuartizarlo ¿Tenía que acostumbrarse a ser amenazado por tipos tan fuertes como Marshall? Convertirse en un hombre lobo parecía ser más una maldición que una bendición.

—Ni que lo digas. Tu madre fue amiga del revolucionario Marshall ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Él odia a los humanos— Laura seguía confundida por aquella aparición, lo único que les faltaba es que el mismísimo Deucalion y su manada de Alfas lleguen a Beacon Hills.

—De seguro que se conocían antes de que le llamaran "revolucionario", como el Deucalion que conociste antes que se llamara a si mismo… ¿Lobo Demonio?— Stiles se ríe para sus adentros, creyendo que las criaturas sobrenaturales son ridículamente dramáticas —¿Yo también debería ponerme un apodo dramático y tenebroso?—

—Esto es serio Stiles, te ha reconocido uno de los monstruos más peligroso de la historia de los hombres lobo, ni siquiera yo sabía si era real, hasta hoy creía que era una leyenda urbana que usaba nuestra madre para asustarnos a Derek y a mí—

—Sé que es alguien terrible, de quien debería preocuparme, pero lo único que quiero ahora es deshacerme de Kate antes de que lastime a alguien más, en especial a Derek— Stiles negó levemente mientras protestaba por lo bajo —Dormiré más tranquilo por la noche sabiendo que esa sociópata esta neutralizada—

—¿Realmente crees que Marshall haya venido hasta aquí solo para ayudarte?—

—No lo sé, él no quería atacarnos en estos momentos, pero vaya saber qué cosas terribles estará haciendo en otras partes del país— Stiles no sabía que pensar de Marshall, era raro que alguien así de terrible le haya dado una mano, y aquellas personas que dicen ser sus aliados, como Deaton, no haya hecho nada parecido.

Tal vez buscaba algo más en Beacon Hills ¿Pero qué?

—Tú casa no está vacía— Declara Laura repentinamente —Están tu padre y… ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué hace Derek aquí?—

—¿Eh?— Stiles se queda parado delante de la puerta, y luego ve que Derek le recibe en la entrada de su propia casa. El joven Hale vestía una de las viejas camiseta de su padre y unos vaqueros sueltos.

—Derek— El chico hiperactivo se le queda viendo, sonriéndole con suavidad. Derek por su parte carraspeo, sintiéndose algo nervioso, ya que el padre de Stiles estaba cerca.

—Así que…— El sheriff saluda con una ligera sonrisa a Stiles, al que este responde con un ademán —…Tú y Derek ya se conocen—

—¡Oh, sí! Ya sabes que soy atractivo para los hombres hermosos y bien parecidos— Stiles comienza a reírse de forma tonta, recibiendo un codazo en sus costillas de parte de Derek, que estaba completamente sonrojado. Para su sorpresa, el sheriff no le molesto aquel extraño comentario de parte de su hijo.

—Es bueno saber que ambos se llevan tan bien— El sheriff le palmeo el hombro a Stiles con algo de fuerza y este hizo un gesto de entender que estaba molesto con él. De seguro que estaba más interesado en castigarlo, que preocuparse de su relación con Derek —Vamos hablar de tu comportamiento en los últimos días, la escuela ha dicho que has faltado a la mitad de tus clases—

—Pero… papá, tenemos visitas— Stiles señala a Derek, esperando que este dijera algo para sacarlo de aquel predicamento. Para su sorpresa, aquel hombre le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, y luego miró a su padre con una expresión de falsa inocencia.

—A mi no me molesta que discutan, siempre pensé que a la edad de Stiles, debes aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos—

—No trates de ayudarme, Derek— Stiles entornó los ojos con cierta molestia, pensando para sus adentros que Derek no tenía que castigarlo así por haberlo abandonado para perseguir a Kate. Él estaba intentando protegerlo ¿Tan difícil era para él entender eso?

—No lo hago— Derek saluda con un ademán al sheriff —Me recostare un rato, hasta luego—

—Claro, el cuarto de huéspedes está listo— El sheriff vio irse al joven Hale por las escaleras, y noto que Stiles trataba de escurrirse de su vista. De inmediato le detiene con una dura mirada y murmura por lo bajo —Ni lo creas Stiles, vas a decirme que has estado haciendo y de donde conoces a Derek—

Stiles suspira apenado, tendría que improvisar un par de mentiras para poder explicarle a su padre de donde conocía a Derek, pero también quería averiguar que hacia el hermano menor de Laura allí. No es que se queje de aquella situación, le iba a ser más fácil protegerlo estando bajo el mismo techo.

Aquella conversación iba a ser largar y agotadora.

(…)

Stiles entró a su cuarto unas horas más tarde, con una semana de castigo en su haber y un Derek Hale descansando seguro al otro lado del pasillo. Tal vez vaya hablar con él más tarde, para comentarle sobre su encuentro con Marshall. Considerando que el sujeto tan peligroso, mantener al hermano de Laura al tanto de la situación le ayudaría a evitar que lo lastimen.

Al sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, Stiles miró con cuidado el móvil de Allison y los datos que dejo su madre cuando era más joven, guardados en aquella misteriosa unidad USB. No había decidido que mirar primero.

Según Marshall, Claudia tenía 18 años cuando él había destruido la ciudad donde vivía. No le quiso decir porque lo hizo, ni tenía intenciones de hablarle de la relación que llevaba con su madre, que al parecer la quería mucho… Lo suficiente como para ayudar a su hijo, un posible rival y obstáculo para sus turbios planes para el futuro.

Stiles no quería pensar que estaba pasando fuera de Beacon Hills. No quería imaginar como un sujeto capaz de arrasar una ciudad entera, estaba suelto y recorriendo el país entero, reclutando seres aun más terribles que él, para ocasionar caos y destrucción.

Siquiera deseaba imaginar cómo su madre se había relacionado con él.

Tomo una decisión, primero terminaría el duelo de Allison. Dejo de lado la información que le había dado Marshall y llamó a Laura para que lo acompañara en aquel momento. No podía hacer esto solo.

—¿Piensas ver el video de Allison primero? ¿Qué piensas conseguir con esto?— La pregunta de Laura era válida, ella no estaba de acuerdo de que Stiles siga atormentándose de aquella forma.

—Necesito saber el motivo, no hay asesinato sin motivo… Debe haber una razón los por la que Kate deseaba muerta a Allison, se supone que ella era su sobrina— Stiles muerde un poco su labio inferior, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible con su Alfa —Y tal vez pueda decidir qué hacer, si encargarme de Kate por mi propia cuenta o ayudar a papá para que la arreste por los medios habituales—

Laura asintió levemente, entendiendo las dudas de su beta. La técnica que le enseño Marshall a Stiles no era mortal, pero era oscura y maliciosa. No quería pensar que le haría a un ser humano, pero la expresión "encerrarla en un lugar donde no pueda escapar" era bastante ambigua.

Stiles encendió su computadora y reprodujo el video. Le dolió un poco ver de nuevo el rostro de Allison, su forma desalineada de peinarse y la expresión de tranquilidad que solía adoptar cuando hablaba de cosas quele eran difíciles de explicar.

_"Si estás viendo este video, es porque no estoy más en la ciudad, mi padre suele ser un poco paranoico a veces y de seguro que en la primera señal de peligro, me regresa a la casa de mis abuelos…"_

Stiles no sabía si debía sentirse un poco contrariado al escuchar aquella declaración, como si hubiera habido una posibilidad de que Allison saliera de sus vidas para siempre, pero continuara viviendo lejos de allí. Había algo en eso que le hizo sospechar sobre su sorpresiva muerte, pero no sabía qué.

—Parece que ella ha vivido oculta del mundo por mucho tiempo— Comenta con cierta calma Laura, mientras que Stiles gruñía por lo bajo.

—Nadie merece vivir así— Murmura con fría calma el adolescente, mientras el video continuaba.

_"…La familia Argent desciende de una ancestral casta de cazadores, que se dedicaban a diezmar hombres lobos y seres sobrenaturales, cuando estos atacaban a las aldeas de la antigüedad. Particularmente, desciendo de un hombre desalmado que destrozo a las grandes familias de licántropos de Europa. Alistar "Ojo de Plata" era un hombre loco, reconocido en la historia de nuestra familia como un psicópata, y nuestro apellido Argent, deriva de su apodo._

_Mi familia tenía la tradición de engendrar hijos e hijas con ojos claros, para evitar los genes de "Ojo de Plata" se propaguen en las generaciones futuras. Pero mis ojos no fueron como los de mi padre o mi madre, y eso llevo a que comenzaran a rechazarme apenas había nacido._

_Mis familiares comenzaron a temerme. Todos pensaban que iba a ser una psicótica como "Ojo de Plata", así que comenzaron a hacerme pruebas desde que era pequeña. Descubrieron que aprendía rápido a utilizar cualquier tipo de arma, que tenía buena puntería y sobre todo que podía predecir el movimiento de las personas_.

_Entonces, Gerard Argent proclamo que yo no podía estar dentro de la familia y pidieron que me emancipe a la edad de siete años. Siendo que eso era legalmente imposible y que mi madre deseaba que yo sea la cabeza de la familia, dadas mis particulares habilidades, Gerard dijo que era un monstruo, como todos lo que ellos cazaban y que debía ser destruida._

_Y no paso mucho tiempo para que enviara a Kate por mí…"_

Al terminar el video, Stiles lo detuvo viendo la imagen de la persona que había muerto hace un par de horas atrás, culpa de un estúpido prejuicio.

Allison fue tratada como un monstruo solo por ser distinta al resto de su familia y poseer habilidades distintas, que le hacía resaltar de la media de un cazador ordinario. Kate trató de matarla hace ocho años atrás con un disparo en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero ella sobrevivió a diferencia de su madre, que murió desangrándose delante de sus propios ojos.

El resto de la historia era fácil de dilucidar, ese tal Gerard supuso que ella estaba muerta porque Chris Argent había cambiado su identidad, y la envió lejos de lo que había sido su hogar.

Mientras la asesina de su madre seguía suelta, Allison había sido confinada en una prisión domiciliara, lejos del contacto con los chicos de su edad y del mundo. Ella, que no había dañado a nadie, fue privada de su libertad, tratada como si la muerte de su madre fuera su culpa.

La familia de Allison era horrible, tal así que no podía estar más que conformada por personas sumamente racistas y conservadoras. Su actitud hacia uno de los suyos por ser un poco diferente a ellos, fue asquerosamente repugnante, hasta le dieron ganas de vomitar por la sensación de asco que le dio en aquel instante.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que gente como esa era casi tan estúpida como peligrosa, y comenzaba a preocuparle que el incendio de la familia Hale haya sido provocado por ellos. Eran lo suficientemente desalmados para hacer algo así, y el motivo ya lo tenía plasmado en aquel video.

—Allison si estás ahí, dime por favor qué debo hacer con Kate— Murmuró Stiles, mientras restregaba sus ojos, para evitar que se les escurrieran las lágrimas. Sabía que la chica muerta no iba a contestarle, que no era un fantasma como Laura, pero él sentía que la situación le estaba sobrepasando.

—Si tu padre arresta Kate, es probable que salga libre en poco tiempo y vuelva a cazar a Derek— Laura parecía sopesar aquel asunto, omitiendo la parte en la que la vida de Allison fue arrebatada por aquella terrible persona, sabiendo que su Beta lo tenía en consideración —Pero si dejas que la capturen por los medios habituales, es posible evitar confrontación con el resto de la familia Argent—

—Marshall dijo que podía detenerla con la técnica que me enseñó— Stiles no le molestaba en ese momento probarla con Kate ¿Se lo merecía? Por supuesto que sí, la desgraciada quería asesinar a Derek y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo.

—Ese sujeto es un monstruo sanguinario, que lo único que desea es destruir todo a su paso, no deberías seguir su consejo— A Laura no le gustaba a donde iba aquel asunto, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero Stiles no sabía si debía escuchar a su Alfa de nuevo. Él pensaba que era único en su tipo, pero Marshall era un mugetsu también y todos le temían. Si lograba hacer que le tuvieran miedo, podía evitar que otros intenten aprovecharse de Derek y de Beacon Hills nuevamente. Laura era su alfa pero, ella ya estaba muerta y no podía usar su influencia para arreglar las cosas en su pueblo.

(¿En verdad quieres que te tengan miedo? Tú no parece ser el tipo de persona que intente amedrentar a otros)

_"Pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"_

(Creo que te estás dejando llevar por la rabia, y no estás pensando claramente. Debes darte cuenta que siempre hay otra opción)

—Por ahora esta es la única opción que tengo— Dice en voz alta Stiles, preguntándose si le estaba contestando a Laura o a la voz de su conciencia ¿Había una diferencia a estas alturas?

(…)

Marshall entro al hospital general de Beacon Hills, dirigiéndose sin que nadie se diera cuenta al ala donde se encontraba internado Peter Hale. Entró a la sala de espera y se sentó con calma allí, esperando a alguien que no tardo en aparecer.

—Es raro que visites a los enfermos— Peter Hale estaba vestido con su camisón de paciente, aun su cara seguía quemada por el incendio de hace ocho años atrás, pero estaba completamente consciente.

—Tengo algo que proponerte, ahora que eres un Alfa— Marshall miró con cierta duda a Peter y este se quedó sonriéndole con algo de altanería.

—Te escucho, oh, gran revolucionario—

—Debes derrotar por completo al joven Stilinski, si lo haces, consumaré la venganza que tanto anhelas— Marshall ignoró las burlas de Peter y le extendió un trato jugoso.

—No me interesa vengarme, ya no— Peter comienza a elevar la voz a medida que hablaba, hasta casi exclamar a todo pulmón sus deseos —¡Yo quiero poder! ¡Quiero ser un monstruo de leyenda! Y la única forma de lograrlo, es uniéndome a tu causa—

—Si derrotas a Stiles Stilinski, yo te convertiré en un monstruo de leyenda, pero si pierdes prepárate a afrontar las consecuencias—

—¿A que te refieres con eso?— A Peter no le pareció gracioso aquella rara declaración.

—Cuando haces un trato conmigo, pones en riesgo algo más que tu propia vida— Marshall dice esto con cierta calma y cambió el tema —Stilinski heredó una voluntad muy distinta a la mía, una idea que me parece ridícula hasta casi infantil, pero yo no mido a los ideales de los demás con lógica o sentimentalismo, yo los mido con la fuerza bruta—

Marshall miró a Peter por un momento, que parecía estar de acuerdo con él, y continuó hablando.

—Mataste a tu propia sobrina para obtener poder, estás matando aquellos que te quitaron todo, y mataras a muchos más. Tu voluntad es destruir todo con tal de vengarte, y si derrotas a Stilinski, demostraras que él está equivocado—

—Aplastare al pequeño granuja, y te entregare su cabeza como prueba— Declara confiado Peter.

—Por tu propio bien, asegúrate de arrancarle la cabeza—

Marshall frunce el ceño al ver salir huyendo al Alfa que estaba amenazando a Beacon Hills. No le gustaban las cosas que había hecho Peter y no le gustaba dejar libre semejante amenaza en aquel pueblo, pero era algo necesario. Stiles debía medirse con alguien así antes de que Deucalion llegue a esa ciudad. Porque aquel sujeto aparecería allí, y de seguro intentaría instalarse en aquel pueblo para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Se preguntaba si la voluntad que había heredado el hijo de Claudia era la adecuada para la guerra que se aproxima. Este enfrentamiento tal vez responda a su pregunta.

(…)


	12. Devorador de fantasmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene algunas escenas perturbadoras de tortura y de terror. Si no quieres tener pesadillas, recomiendo saltarte esta parte de la historia.

_…El lobo había hundido sus dientes en el cuerpo de su víctima. Entonces llegó aquella impresión sensorial culminante y el arrollador pensamiento derivado. Era el mismo cuerpo que yo había atravesado con la mano momentos antes…_

_(El devorador de fantasmas **–H.P. Lovecraft y**_ **C.M. Eddy, Jr—** _)_

_—…—_

Stiles sonrió ligeramente al sentir como la barba de Derek, le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla mientras besaba con suavidad sus labios. No podía evitar comparar aquel dulce beso con los rayos del sol de la tarde, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

Pero para su decepción, terminaron separándose. Derek le sonrió al notar lo molesto que se veía Stiles por esto. Ambos estaban cómodamente recostados en el sofá de la sala de su casa, mirando una película de terror de los años noventa.

—¿Por qué querías ver esta película? Es ridícula— Derek no duda en callar a Stiles con otro beso antes de que intente defender su elección. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, creyendo que le era imposible enfadarse con aquel hombre.

—Creo que es interesante— Stiles se acomoda en los brazos de Derek, que le rodeaban, sintiéndose tranquilo. Era agradable disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de paz y dejar todos sus problemas a un lado —El protagonista regresa a la vida para cargarse a sus asesinos, vengar a su amada y cuidar de su familia—

—La venganza no es buena, Stiles— Derek deposita un beso en la sien y lo mira con tristeza —No te quiebres, eres un buen hombre—

—¿Qué tal si no debería ser bueno? ¿Qué tal si puedo convertirme en un monstruo al que todos teman? Podré protegerte, y resguardar a Beacon Hills—

—Yo no quiero eso, yo necesito a alguien en quien confiar… Y yo confió en este Stiles— Derek le mira con intensidad mientras acaricia sus mejillas —Despierta, y no te quiebres, recuerda que eres un buen hombre—

—¿ _Despertar_?— Stiles vio al mundo fluctuando a su alrededor y un vado frío recorrió su espalda. De repente, sintió que estaba ahogándose, cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, para darse cuenta que estaba frente a un caluroso reflector, que le estaba cegando con la potente luz que emanaba. Su cara estaba siendo mojada con agua helada, la cual casi lo asfixia por la sorpresa. Aterrado, se da cuenta que estaba sujeto a una especie de rejilla, atado con gruesas cadenas de acero que a duras penas le permitían mover sus manos.

—¿Ya despertaste pequeña escoria?— Tal vez no podía ver por la intensa luz, de donde provenía aquella voz femenina que intentaba sonar amenazante, pero Stiles ya sabía quien estaba allí. Había estado dos días enteros atrapado en aquel asqueroso agujero.

—Si no estuviera despierto, no podría apreciar como Allison desfiguro tu horrible cara— La risa ronca de Stiles invadió aquel sitió, pero Kate no se inmutó por esto. Se acerca al controlador de corriente de aquel espantoso mecanismo de tortura, y pasa una terrible descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El joven licántropo detuvo por un momento su risa, hasta que la descarga se detuvo, y luego miró a la cazadora con altanería —… Sí… Creo que ella hizo un gran trabajo… destrozando tu nariz y tus dientes, deberías escuchar hablar, das pena ajena—

Kate no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y hacer un gesto de fastidio. Tomó un cuchillo bañado en una rara mezcla de acónito, que brillaba de un intenso color azulado a la luz de la lámpara, y atravesó el abdomen de Stiles, destrozando su hígado por tercera vez en ese día.

El chico gritó hasta quedarse sin fuerzas por el terrible dolor que le provocó aquella herida. El ardor del veneno de lobo hizo que casi se volviera a desmayar. Al parecer, Kate no iba a dejar que vuelva a perder la conciencia, porque vuelve a mojar su cara con agua helada para mantenerlo despierto.

—¡Te recuerdo que la puta de tu amiga murió por haberse pasado de lista! ¡Y a ti te pasará lo mismo, basura inútil!—

Stiles tosió y sintió que el dolor del abdomen, que ya era insoportable, solo empeoraba por el patético intento de sus pulmones de no llenarse de agua. Kate se alejó de él y escuchó que al otro lado de la habitación, su compañero de celda estaba agitándose. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, vio que Jackson estaba muy desmejorado. El envenenamiento con acónito y las descargas eléctricas habían disminuido en consideración sus poderes.

A diferencia de Stiles, Jackson no estaba atado con cadenas gruesas, pero no podía moverse por lo débil que estaba. Su rostro estaba deformado por el horror de presenciar como Kate, había tratado de asesinar nuevamente al adolescente hiperactivo. Aún así, Stiles estaba seguro de que al chico solo le daba miedo lo que le pasaría si ella llegaba a fallar. La cazadora tenía la costumbre de torturarlo con más saña cuando se daba cuenta que no podía acabar con el joven beta de Laura.

—No te mueres, maldita sea ¿Por qué no te mueres?— Kate le gritó a Stiles con desesperación enferma, escupiéndole a la cara a medida que gesticulaba. Estaba enloquecida, había pasado esas 48 horas torturándolo y tratando de encontrar una forma de matarlo, sin éxito alguno.

—Ella está volviéndose loca por el miedo— Comentó Laura a su lado, tocando con su espectral mano la herida de Stiles. Estaba curándose con facilidad, a pesar del veneno que había entrado en su carne —No puedes esperar más Stiles, tienes que tratar de salir de aquí—

—No puedo… Si lo hago matará a Jackson, ella nos está monitoreando todo el tiempo— Stiles miró con desazón las cámaras de vigilancia y la alarma. Luego le echó un vistazo al pobre beta que apenas podía moverse. Un escape temerario podría costarle la vida, y no iba a permitir que Kate cegué otra vida.

—Pero si no escapas pronto, ella se pondrá más creativa—

Stiles comprendió en ese momento a lo que se refería su Alfa, Kate podría intentar desmembrarlo, tal como dijo Marshall que iba a detenerlo:  _"cortarlo en trozos y repartirlo por el planeta para detenerlo"_. Había algo malo con él, algo oscuro y muerto que no debería estar en este mundo. Y Kate no podía destruirlo, no importaba la tortura, el dolor y la angustia que quiera hacerle sentir.

Esa cosa seguía muerta dentro de él y estaba comenzando a afectar la cordura de la cazadora.

—¿Dijiste algo, basura?— Le preguntó con veneno Kate, mientras revisaba sus instrumentos de tortura.

—No puedes matar lo que está muerto— Murmuró nuevamente Stiles, recordando que fue lo primero que le dijo a Kate cuando había intentado matarlo, hace dos días atrás en la tienda de videos rentables de la ciudad.

(…)

Hace dos días atrás, a Stiles solo le preocupaba una sola cosa: Encontrar a Kate Argent y detenerla a como dé lugar. Si realmente estuviera muerto por dentro, tal vez le hubiera sido fácil concentrarse en aquella investigación. Pero le era difícil pensar claro cuando tenía a Derek a pocos metros de él, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre.

¡Ah, las hormonas adolescentes! No parecían tomarse vacaciones en momentos crisis.

—Así que planeas asesinarme con verduras…— Derek no puede evitar bromear al ver el almuerzo que Stiles le estaba sirviendo a él y su padre. El sheriff parecía estar demasiado ocupado leyendo un reporte para prestarle atención a lo que estaba metiendo en su boca, pero el joven Hale le enseña indignado al chico hiperactivo, un trozo de remolacha recocido insertado en su tenedor.

—…Eso es muy bajo de tu parte, Stiles— El hombre de ojos claros hace una mueca desaprobadora, la cual no lo hacía ver menos atractivo.

_Malditas. Hormonas. Adolescentes._

—Comer sano de vez en cuando no te matara, Derek— Stiles hizo rechinar sus dientes, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de que aquel hombre tan hermoso este sonriéndole. No era algo que le molestara. Ver al hermano de su alfa tranquilo y a salvo le hacía sentir feliz, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por él.

—Dejen de flirtear en medio del almuerzo, estoy tratando de no ahogarme con mi zanahorias al vapor—

Stiles entornó sus ojos al mirar a su padre, indignado por su elección de palabras. Todos allí eran conscientes de la diferencia de edad que había entre él y Derek, lo cual le hacía sentir mucho más frustrado de lo que querría admitir.

—¿Alguna suerte con el caso de Kate?— Derek se dio cuenta de esta sensación de frustración en Stiles, debido a sus sensibles sentidos, y decidió cambiar el tema ¡Bien por él!

—El expediente de esta mujer es espantoso, fue sospechosa de casos de asesinato, secuestro… Hasta hay denuncias de estupro ¿Cómo es posible que alguien así siga libre?—

Stiles noto que Derek bajo la vista a su comida, cuando escucho la palabra "estupro", como si en ese momento fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo. No tenía porque sentirse culpable por coquetear con él. Era divertido bromear con esas cosas, ya que él debía actuar como el guardaespaldas del joven Hale. Los dos siempre han sentido una gran tensión cuando están cerca, desde que se conocieron.

Además, Stiles estaba seguro de que Derek solo lo veía como el beta de su hermana mayor, un sobrino o una especie de primo. A Stiles no le molestaba, a pesar de que le dolía un poco sentir tanto cariño por alguien que no podía corresponderle. Sabía que el cariño que sentía por el joven Hale esto solo le facilitaba su misión de cuidarlo.

—De seguro todo saldrá a la luz cuando la llevemos al estrado, lo importante ahora es capturarle antes de que intente hacerle daño a alguien más— Comentó el sheriff, mientras pinchaba con cierta duda un buen trozo de tofu dentro de su ensalada.

—Creo que comí suficiente, con permiso— Derek se levantó de la mesa y sale huyendo del comedor, ante la mirada confundida de Stiles y del sheriff.

—¿Qué le pasará ahora?— Stiles estaba algo preocupado por el hombre, estaba actuando extraño desde que mencionaron las denuncias de estupro de Kate —Papá ¿Me puedes pasar aquel expediente?—

El sheriff dudó por un momento, pero se lo entregó a regañadientes. Stiles miró con cuidado los datos de Kate, para entender un poco más la situación. La edad de aquella mujer rondaba por los 35 años, y la primera denuncia de estupro la recibió a los 23 años de edad, por parte de la madre de un chico de 15 años que vivía en New Jersey. Los años pasaron, las denuncias aumentaban, pero nunca pudieron encerrarla bajo ese cargo, porque las pruebas desaparecían o las familias de las victimas levantaban los cargos.

Posiblemente, el tal Gerard Argent, el hombre que deseaba emancipar a Allison, ayudaba a su hija a salirse con la suya. Vaya saber a cuantos chicos le había arruinado la vida aquella abusadora de menores.

—Es una sociópata y pedófila ¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya sido atrapada?— Stiles maldecía la ineficacia de la ley frente a las personas realmente peligrosas.

—Pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa, los familiares pudieron ser extorsionados, los funcionaros pudieron ser comprados, las pruebas pudieron haber sido desaparecidas, tantas posibilidades…— Enumera el sheriff mientras pasa su mano por la cara, pensando en vaya saber que escenario les esperaba si llegaban a capturar a Kate.

—¿Es posible que oculten también su asesinatos? ¿O los secuestros?— Le preguntó Stiles a su padre, con algo de vehemencia.

—Posiblemente ¿Crees que ella haya asesinado a muchas más personas a parte de tu amiga?—

—Tengo la sensación de que lleva asesinando personas desde hace tiempo— Stiles se refería a los hombres lobos como Derek o como él, pero su padre entornó sus ojos, como si en su mente estuviera encajando piezas en su lugar.

—Pero no cualquier tipo de personas ¿Verdad? Un tipo particular de personas. Personas especiales, como Derek—

—Personas especiales… Seh— Repitió Stiles con cierta calma, viendo que su padre guardaba el expediente de Kate sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Era posible que sospeche que Derek no era humano, pero parecía no importarle.

—¿Derek conocía a Kate de antes?— Preguntó de repente el sheriff.

—Puede que se conozcan de antes, no se lo he preguntado ¿Crees que eso esté relacionado con su motivo?— Stiles estaba un poco distraído, rescatando algunos recuerdos del fondo de su mente.

—Stiles, los motivos son solo para los asesinatos— Le corrige el sheriff con una mirada desaprobadora, como si ese tipo de errores no fueran dignos del hijo de un oficial —Derek aún está con vida, así que no hay motivo—

—Pero quieres averiguar un motivo…— Stiles sonríe levemente al darse cuenta a lo que iba la conversación realmente —…pero sobre otro asesinato ¿Verdad?—

—Tengo la sensación de que ella es la clave para atrapar a los que incendiaron la casa de los Hale, hace ocho años atrás… Considerando las  _supuestas víctimas_  de esta peculiar mujer—

Stiles asintió levemente, repasando en su cabeza el informe de Kate Argent. Según la investigación de su padre, ella había estado en Beacon Hills hace ocho años atrás, un año más tarde de la muerte de su madre. Derek vivía en el pueblo por aquel tiempo, tendría alrededor de dieciséis años.

_(¿Y las victimas de estupro de Kate no eran mayores a diecisiete años de edad? Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto)_

—¿Kate pudo haberle hecho algo a Derek?— Stiles juega con sus oscuros pensamientos, intentando encajar las piezas que le faltaban.

—No puedo decirte si estás equivocado o no Stiles— Laura parecía no recordar haber visto a esa mujer en su casa o junto a Derek, sin embargo ella no congeniaba mucho con su hermano debido a las responsabilidades que tenía como sucesora de su madre —Solo sé que mi hermano no fue el mismo después que perdimos a todos nuestros familiares tras el incendio, y desde entonces actúa como se sintiera culpable por algo—

Stiles frunce el ceño, y gruñe suavemente, temiendo lo peor.

(…)

—Tu padre cree que Kate tuvo que ver con el incendio que asesinó a mi familia— Derek apareció de repente en el umbral de la habitación de Stiles, exigiendo atención.

Esa no fue una pregunta, más bien se trataba de una afirmación, y no estaba haciéndose en un momento apropiado. Stiles intentaba hacer un poco de investigación vía web, y no sobre un tema agradable. Estaba buscando información sobre síntomas o trastornos emocionales para los que padecieron algún trauma severo, y no creía que Derek viera con buenos ojos sus esfuerzos.

Para colmo en una libreta había apuntado un par de cosas ya, y se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de los síntomas, cuadraban con algunas actitudes que tenía el joven Hale.

El chico hiperactivo trató de esconder la pantalla de su computadora, pero Derek fue ridículamente más rápido, y logro leer lo que había en la pantalla. No tardó en dedicarle un gesto desaprobador a Stiles, como si se sintiera traicionado, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

—Espera Derek, no es lo que crees—

—Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Eh?— Derek estaba furioso con Stiles, tal así que no dudo en gritarle —Es por eso que tú y tu padre me miran de esa forma, yo no soy una víctima de… de abuso—

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, nosotros queremos ayudarte— Stiles estaba un poco consternado porque el hombre estaba hiperventilándose, no quería hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Laura había muerto y solo quedaba él para cuidarlo.

—No es cierto, todo el tiempo me tratas como si fuera a romperme, como si no pudiera confrontar al mundo como un adulto normal— Derek sonaba herido, ya había sido sobrepasado por Stiles una vez, y no iba a dejar que volviera a suceder.

—Te equivocas, yo me preocupo por ti, al igual que tu hermana lo hacía, por eso me pidió que te protegiera…—

—¿Quieres que crea que mi hermana te dio esa responsabilidad? Mírate nada más, eres solo un niño— Los ojos de Derek se volvieron azul brillante, como si tratara de intimidar a Stiles. Eso no le funcionó.

—No soy un niño, soy el beta de Laura— Stiles mantuvo su cabeza fría y hablo con suavidad, pero estaba enojado por aquella actitud de parte del mayor.

Derek quería replicar y continuar discutiendo, pero noto que Stiles estaba demasiado furioso para seguir hablando y quería irse de allí. El chico no podía creerlo. Laura creía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para proteger a Beacon Hills, pero su hermano menor no podía ver más allá de su edad.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella en esos momentos no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le había ofrecido un consejo. Por alguna razón, Laura solía interferir muy poco cuando Stiles y Derek interactuaban.

—Eres solo un adolescente, las personas se aprovecharan de tu falta de experiencia, te romperán el corazón y terminaras dándote cuenta que no puedes confiar en nadie— Ponderó Derek, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando más de sí mismo que de Stiles.

—Eso es inevitable— Stiles no quería lastimar a Derek, pero se sentía tan dolido por ser subestimado por la única persona que le importaba su opinión, que estaba perdiendo la compostura —Pero yo jamás seré como tú, así que deja de proyectar en mi lo que te ha pasado ¡Soy diferente!—

—No lo eres. Vas a equivocarte, y lo lamentaras—

—He cometido errores que he terminado lamentando, y sé que cometeré muchos más, pero no puedo vivir con miedo a meter la pata— Stiles trató de controlarse, recordando la muerte de Allison y respiró con dificultad, temiendo llegar a tener un ataque de pánico —Por lo menos uno de los dos necesita tener confianza en sí mismo ¿no?—

Stiles pasó furiosamente su mano derecha por su cabeza rapada. Necesitaba hablar a solas con Laura, sino iba terminar gritándole a Derek y no quería hacer eso. Miró desesperadamente su móvil y noto que tenía un par de mensajes de Scott. Estaba pasando algo raro en una tienda de video cercana allí.

—Discutiremos esto más tarde, quédate aquí y espera a que vuelva— Stiles se dio cuenta que sonó exactamente como su padre ¿Cuántos años tenía actualmente? Solo dieciséis años, y ya sonaba como su padre de cuarenta y tantos años.

Tenía que irse antes de envejecer unos cincuenta años más, y sonar como un viejo de ochenta años.

—¿A dónde vas?— Derek estaba molesto de tener que quedarse en la casa, y no quería que Stiles le dejara, a pesar de estar enojado con él ¿Qué le estaba pasando con este chico?

—Solo voy alquilar unos Dvds, así matas el tiempo mientras esperas que el programa de protección de testigos venga por ti— Stiles no espero que Derek le respondiera para salir de la habitación. Discutir con él en ese momento no iba a mejorar para nada su relación, la que ya de por si era complicada.

—¿A dónde vas Stiles?— Preguntó el sheriff al ver que el chico buscaba las llaves de su jeep. El tono que uso fue de advertencia y el chico simplemente levantó las manos, en señal de inocencia.

—Tienda de videos, no podemos tener a la visita encerrada aquí sin ofrecerle entretenimiento—

—Trae algo de la tienda, se nos está acabando el papel higiénico— El sheriff parecía ser condescendiente respecto a su salida, tal vez porque habría escuchado la discusión que había tenido con Derek —Y no te entretengas con Scott, recuerda tu castigo—

—Claro, como olvidarlo—Stiles rueda sus ojos, y nota que su padre le miraba con una ligera sonrisa de "has metido la pata". No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, era un poco confuso no saber si era correcto lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Y una cosa más— Le detiene el sheriff, justo antes de alcanzar la puerta para marcharse —Ten cuidado allá afuera, hijo—

Stiles frunció el ceño por un instante, sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su padre y a Derek. Pero había cosas que debían hacerse.

—Lo tendré— Responde el chico antes de salir de la casa, sin saber que no podría cumplir esa promesa.

(…)

—Scott ¿Qué está pasando?— Stiles habla con su amigo desde su móvil, mientras entraba a su jeep para encenderlo.

_—La tienda de videos esta siendo atacada por el Alfa, regresaba del hospital en bicicleta y vi a Lydia y Jackson atrapados allí—_

—¿El Alfa está atacando a Jackson?— Stiles estaba seguro de que Jackson era el beta del nuevo alfa ¿Se volvió contra de él?

 _—No lo sé, todo es muy confuso…—_  Scott deja de hablar por un momento, y parece moverse un poco, porque se escucha como cruje el asfalto bajo sus pies  _—…El Alfa sigue intentando doblegar Jackson, hay que hacer algo antes de que más gente resulte lastimada—_

Stiles mordió el labio al escuchar esto último. Scott no lo dijo directamente, pero era probable que el Alfa haya atacado a alguien más. Piso el acelerador y atravesó las cuadras de la ciudad, para llegar junto a su amigo. El alfa estaba enloqueciendo y el tiempo de enfrentarlo se había dilatado demasiado.

¿Esta finalmente era su oportunidad para detenerlo?

(…)

Scott vio llegar a Stiles desde el estacionamiento, y casi se le tira encima mientras hablaba de todas las cosas que había presenciado. Al parecer, la situación era peor de la que había descripto. El encargado de la tienda había sido descuartizado por el Alfa, y este tenía acorralados a Lydia y a Jackson.

Los dos amigos decidieron entrar a la tienda, elaborando un plan demasiado apresurado y temerario. Scott iba a sacar a Lydia de allí, mientras Stiles entretendría al Alfa y a Jackson. Al plan le faltaba una tercera persona para el apoyo a distancia, pero trataron de no hacer alusión de aquel déficit.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja a los chicos irse, ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo!— Stiles logra llamar la atención del Alfa al entrar a la tienda, por la puerta delantera, mientras Scott entraba por la parte trasera del local. El objetivo era sacar a Lydia por una ruta más segura.

El beta de Laura se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el Alfa, ahora que lo veía por primera vez frente a frente, completamente transformado. No se parecía en nada a Laura, que se podía transformar en una hermosa loba de ojos rojos. La apariencia de aquel monstruo era aterradora, parecía ser una mezcla entre un lobo y un humano, su denso pelaje estaba desigual en algunas áreas de su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido quemado. Su rostro no tenía rasgos humanos, poseía las facciones de un lobo, su hocico parecía quemado por un lado y sus ojos rojos brillaban llenos de furia.

—Su transformación esta corrompida— Laura que estaba a su lado en ese momento, pudo notar que el Alfa no se transformaba como un hombre lobo normal, y eso no era una buena señal —Esto es lo que les pasa a los que no merecen obtener los poderes del alfa—

—Él es solo un ladrón— Stiles se convierte en hombre lobo con facilidad, para orgullo de Laura, y se enfrenta al Alfa que había lanzado al pobre Jackson al otro lado de la tienda —Yo puedo vencer a un ladrón—

—¡Lydia!— Scott finalmente encuentra a la pobre chica que estaba aterrada del otro lado de la tienda, detrás de los anaqueles de películas de terror —¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Estás herida?—

Lydia niega levemente, moviendo aterrada su cabeza de un lado a otro, y con voz quebrada comienza a relatar lo sucedido —Estábamos por buscar una película, y ese monstruo asesinó al encargado de la tienda, y luego trató de atacarme, pero Jackson me protegió… aunque es como si no pudiera hacerle nada a ese sujeto—

—Es su Alfa, le debe obediencia, el solo hecho que haya soportado tanto hasta que llegáramos es sorprendente— Scott comentó esto, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que dentro de Jackson había una parte que seguía siendo humana.

—¿Stiles está aquí? ¿Y Allison?— Pregunta Lydia esperanzada.

Antes de que Scott pueda contestarle, el cuerpo de Stiles choca contra uno de los estantes de Dvds que estaba cerca a ellos, cayendo despatarrado. El chico se incorpora de inmediato, aun seguía transformado, sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en Lydia y luego en Scott.

—Scott, ella también está aquí— Stiles frunció el ceño molesto al decir ella y Scott traga saliva, imaginándose de quien se trataba —Trata de ocultarte junto a Lydia—

—¿Ella?— Pregunto confundida Lydia, pero de repente escucharon disparos.

—¡Al suelo!— Stiles empuja a los chicos abajo, escuchando como las balas impactaban alrededor de ellos. Scott comenzó agitarse y Lydia no pudo evitar gritar.

El Alfa está a punto de atacar a Stiles, pero una bala de acónito le da en hombro. Scott abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y vio a su amigo aprovechar la oportunidad para empujar al monstruo lejos de ellos. Ignorando la falta de aire en sus pulmones, Scott sujetó a Lydia de sus hombros, y la llevo con cuidado al pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento del local, entornando la puerta para seguir viendo lo que pasaba.

—¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Esa fue Allison?— Lydia quería ver lo que sucedía, y esperaba respuestas de Scott que estaba buscando su inhalador.

—No, no es Allison— El chico rocía un poco de medicina en su boca y luego agrega —Esta es una mujer peligrosa y horrible—

—…—

Al verse herido y envenenado, el Alfa no duda en escapar de aquel lugar, dejando atrás a los maltrechos Stiles y Jackson, que apenas pudieron reponerse de su ataque. Un par de balas cargadas con tranquilizante, hizo que los dos jóvenes betas cayeran al suelo completamente paralizados.

Stiles invirtió las últimas energías para mirar a Scott y a Lydia, y decirles que no salieran de su escondite. Si esa mujer había matado a su propia sobrina, vaya saber que le hacía a los testigos de sus atrocidades.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— Kate emerge en el local mirando de forma despectiva al hombre que había sido descuartizado por el Alfa —Parece que el Alfa se ha escapado, pero su dos asquerosos betas están aquí—

—Vas a pagar…— Stiles se resiste a desmayarse delante de Kate, y trata de hablarle —…Lo que le hiciste a Allison—

—No me sorprende que esa asquerosa puta se haya involucrado con una basura como tu— Kate piso la cabeza de Stiles con su bota de combate, aplastando su cara en el piso —Acepta tu lugar monstruo, no eres más que escoria bajo mis botas—

Con el cuerpo paralizado y la posibilidad de que aquella mujer asesine a Scott y a Lydia si le ayudaban, Stiles trago su orgullo y su rabia, y decidió dejarse capturar por aquella horrible mujer.

No esperaba que su infierno personal finalmente le hubiera alcanzado.

(…)

Dos días habían pasado desde ese entonces.

Stiles sopesaba su suerte mientras sus órganos se regeneraban. Laura seguía a su lado, dándole ánimos para que no se vuelva loco. El lugar en el que estaban no era más que una cámara de tortura, recubierta con ceniza de montaña para evitar que los seres sobrenaturales la detecten y oculta a la vista del mundo.

Un refugio para los desalmados Argents, que buscaban diezmar la comunidad sobrenatural Beacon Hills ¿Con que propósito? Vaya uno a saber.

Ser torturado por dos días seguidos, le dio la sensación a Stiles de que el mundo conspiraba para hacerle entender que la voluntad de Laura no iba a poder cumplirse nunca. Era imposible buscar un mundo pacifico entre humanos y seres sobrenaturales, mientras personas como Kate existieran. Él ya no sabía si podría detener la espiral de odio y venganza que se había formado hace siglos, ya que estaba siendo víctima de esta.

¿Marshall tenía razón después de todo? ¿Tenía que matar a Kate y al resto de los suyos?

—Stiles ¿Me escuchas?— Laura trató de hablarle mientras los gritos de Jackson retumbaban en la habitación. Stiles vio que ella estaba aterrada, y le resulto gracioso ya que era solo un fantasma, hablo con suavidad para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, ya no me da miedo el dolor… No después de todo lo que he pasado…—

Laura no podía hacer nada más que observar, pero decidió sugerirle nuevamente una salida a Stiles, esperando que no sea tan caprichoso para declinarla —Deja que tome tu lugar, te lo he pedido desde que llegamos, yo estoy muerta, yo puedo…—

—No, necesito que sigas conmigo, si llegas a debilitarte por usar tu energía espiritual me quedare solo y no creo que lo soporte—

Stiles vio que Jackson sollozaba al otro lado de la sala, las heridas de su torso apenas habían cerrado, pero él dudaba que llorara por aquellos rasguños. La mayoría de las veces, cuando regresaba a la vida después de ser mutilado por Kate, Jackson estaba semidesnudo y completamente empapado en sudor.

Considerando los antecedentes de Kate y la forma en la que Jackson evadía su mirada con vergüenza, supuso que mientras estaba inconsciente, ella hacia algo más que cortar y electrocutar al pobre beta.

—Jackson, tranquilo, van a encontrarnos— Trata de darle ánimos al joven, ya que no tenía a nadie más que él allí.

—No lo harán, y ella no parara de…— Jackson gruñe con rabia —Si pudiera usar mis poderes, le habría arrancado el corazón—

Stiles no agregó nada más, simplemente miro bajo sus pies como el charco de su propia sangre seguía ampliándose. Podía seguir esperando por ayuda o usar la técnica de Marshall, ignorando las advertencias de Laura.

Su padre podría hallarlo si esperaba un poco más, y no creía que Kate tuviera algo más para quebrarlo. Después de los pixies, el dolor que le provocaba le parecía insignificante.

Miro a Jackson por unos instantes y se dijo a sí mismo "Solo un poco más".

(…)

—No, no ¡No! Aquí tampoco están— Scott sale apresurado del último deposito abandonado al que había ido junto con el sheriff. La búsqueda de Stiles se estaba dilatando lo suficiente como para creer que Kate lo había sacado del pueblo.

—Debe tener un buen escondite, un lugar al que no hemos buscado aún…— El sheriff repasa en su mente lo que debería hacer, tratando de pensar en frío para dar con su hijo.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, Kate querrá hacerle daño porque sabe que Stiles es lo único que se interpone entre ella y Derek…— Scott comienza a tener un ataque de asma que trata de detener a duras penas con su inhalador —No voy a dejar que… ¿Por qué no me dejo ayudarlo?—

—Porque Kate te hubiera asesinado. Es de seguro que su objetivo era Stiles y atrapo a Whittemore ya que estaba allí— El sheriff paso su mano por su cara, sintiéndose fatal —¿Por qué no me dijo que era un hombre lobo como Derek? De haberlo sabido, no le hubiera dejado salir de la casa—

—Creo que usted debió decirle antes que sabía de los hombres lobos, pero supongo que mantenerse secretos es de familia— Scott recordaba la vez cuando Stiles había tenido una pelea con un par de sujetos en la secundaria baja, y decidió mentirle a su padre, diciendo que se había lastimado en la clase de gimnasia. Ese chico protegía demasiado a su padre de las malas noticias.

—Debe haber algo que nos sirva, tal vez Derek tenga una pista ¿Dijiste que los hombres lobo tienen un buen sentido del olfato?—

—Sí, por ahora es la mejor opción que tenemos— Scott miró al sheriff que estaba revisando con sumo cuidado un mapa de Beacon Hills, marcando el lugar que ya habían revisado —¿Dónde estará ese sujeto?—

(…)

Con la chaqueta roja de Stiles entre sus manos, Derek trataba desesperadamente de encontrarlo con la ayuda de su fino sentido del olfato. El rastro se perdía a pocos metros del bosque, por lo que le sería imposible buscarlo allí, sino hallaba algún indicio de Kate.

Esa desgraciada se había llevado a Stiles hace dos días. No quería pensar que cosas iba hacerle, y considerando la forma en que lo había tratado cuando era más joven, tal vez lo dañe de tal forma que no pueda…

No, no iba a dejar que destruyera a Stiles. Era el beta de su hermana, necesitaba tanta ayuda como le fuera posible darle ¡Él era el adulto aquí! Además, Derek estaba seguro de que el chico no se dejaría llevar por las mentiras y las provocaciones de Kate.

Stiles iba a soportar hasta que lo encuentren. Por Dios, el chico soportó que un enjambre de pixies se comiera la mitad de su cuerpo. Su hermana había encontrado un excelente beta en él y Kate no iba arrebatárselo.

—Por favor, Laura, donde quiera que estés— Murmuró Derek frente a la tumba de su hermana, la cual había dejado crecer acónito a su alrededor para resguardarla. La letal flor color violácea era mojada por el roció de aquella triste noche —Ayúdame a encontrarlo, no dejes que tu beta muera de esta forma—

Laura estaba muerta, pero ella era distinta a los demás lobos ¿Era posible esperar un milagro?

De repente, Derek escuchó un sonido extraño en la madera de los arboles cercanos, alguien estaba rasguñándolos. Cuando se acercó, vio con horror como unas marcas aparecían en la madera, como si una garra invisible estuviera haciéndolas.

Era increíble, el fenómeno se repitió en varios árboles, hasta que finalmente llego a lo que parecía ser un bunker. Se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar más y supuso que había ceniza de montaña rodeándolo.

Pero conocía a la persona indicada para rescatar a Stiles. Esto le dio un poco más de esperanza y una cálida sensación invadió su pecho.

—Gracias, Laura— Murmuró Derek.

(…)

—Stilinski es tu apellido…— Kate mueve el permiso de conducir de Stiles frente a su propia cara —Tu nombre es impronunciable, pero yo te llamare  _basura_ —

—Me cuesta trabajo creer… que sepas… leer— Stiles se ríe a pesar de la barras de hierro que atravesaba su pecho y abdomen.

—¿Aun con ganas de fastidiar pequeño sabandija? ¿Crees que por soportar el acónito y recuperarte a pesar de las descargas eléctricas, no vas a decirme que eres realmente?— Kate toma la cara de Stiles y la dirige hacia ella —Tal vez seas más listo que un adolescente promedio, pero eso no significa que no pueda dañarte—

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras Kate se acercaba lentamente a Jackson.

—Verás basura, en este mundo hay muchas clases de personas, están las que son como yo que pueden distinguir a la basura y exterminarla, y están los que se involucran con la basura como ustedes—

Stiles tironeo de sus cadenas, pero no cedían. Laura le murmuro al oído que probara desarticular su muñeca como estuvieron practicando hace unas horas atrás. Aún así, el chico no podía concentrarse al ver como la mujer comenzaba a pasar corriente eléctrica atreves de él.

—Los que se involucran terminan siendo una molestia, como por ejemplo tu amiga Allison— Kate chasqueo la lengua desaprobadoramente, mientras introducía un afilado cuchillo en un costado de Jackson, haciendo que el chico gritara del dolor —Ella me desfiguro el rostro, pero yo desfigure el suyo y termine matándola, ella perdió y yo gane—

—Estás loca… Eres una enferma— Stiles trata de llamar la atención de la horrible mujer, pero esta le ignoró por completo. Parecía decidida a matar a Jackson, pero estaba tan enloquecida que no podía dejar de hablar.

—Allison debía haber muerto hace ocho años atrás, al igual que Derek y su patética hermana mayor en el incendio… Todos ellos solo son estorbos a nuestros planes…—

—¿Planes? ¿A qué te refieres…?— Stiles comprendió en ese instante lo que había pasado con Derek, con la casa de Laura y con Allison. Todo esto era parte de la misma mierda de plan que tenía ese tal Gerard Argent —…Tú fuiste. Tu quemaste la casa de Derek y destruiste a la familia de de mi Alfa—

—¿Tu Alfa?— Por un momento Kate palideció y dejo a Jackson en paz, retrocediendo un par de pasos lejos de él —No me digas que tu Alfa es… Se supone que ella no debía tener un beta, maldita sea, debo matarte cuanto antes—

—Fue ella, y los Argent…— Laura miró a Stiles como si no pudiera soportar la noticia —…Ellos mataron a mi familia, ellos les quemaron vivos ¡Se supone que había un codigo!—

—Se supone que tienes un código— Dijo con suavidad Stiles mientras Kate murmuraba a si misma "cortarlo en trozos, debo descuartizarlo" —Pero para alguien que mato a su cuñada y a su propia sobrina, no hay códigos ¿Verdad?—

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡¿Qué mierda eres?!—

—Soy el Beta de Laura Hale, mi nombre es Stiles y me asegurare de que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie más— Esto se había dilatado demasiado, Stiles no soportaba más la rabia que había estado acumulando y ver a su Alfa con el corazón destrozado, le hizo tomar un terrible decisión.

—Valientes palabras para una basura. Veremos si sigues diciendo eso cuando tu padre, el sheriff, tenga una bala incrustada en su cráneo. O tu amigo Scott, cuando yo me divierta con su…—

Kate deja de hablar debido a que las luces del lugar se apagaron repentinamente. Ella nota que no pasaba corriente eléctrica por los generadores, y toma su linterna de bolsillo para apuntarla a Jackson. El chico seguía inconsciente, y gracias a la última aplicación de acónito que le colocó, moriría en pocas horas. Luego apunto a Stiles, que estaba sujeto a sus cadenas.

Había algo raro en aquel beta, estaba extrañamente callado y no respiraba ¿Finalmente había muerto?

La temperatura del ambiente descendió drásticamente. Kate podía ver su aliento y sentía que el frío invadía todo su cuerpo. Un jadeo espectral a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y se giro para ver si alguien había entrado.

La puerta de aquel bunker se cerró por sí sola, y cuando ella trato de abrirla, no pudo destrabar la cerradura.

—¿Estás haciendo esto, basura? Este truco no te funcionara, sigues atrapado aquí conmigo— Kate enmudece, al ver como la habitación se lleno de decenas de personas, desfiguras y de apariencia andrajosa. Sus rostros eran inconfundibles, eran hombres lobos y humanos ordinarios que ella había matado a lo largo de su vida, hasta la madre de Allison estaba presente.

—No puede ser…—

Los espectros desaparecieron cuando las luces parpadearon y reaparecieron encima de Kate, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La mujer trata de escapar, pero no puede abrir las puertas.

—Creo que estás muy equivocada Kate…— Stiles desarticula sus manos, tal como su alfa le había enseñado, y se libera de sus ataduras. Mientras espera que sus tendones se reparen, le dedica una fría mirada a la cazadora —…Tú estás atrapada aquí conmigo—

Kate ve el fantasma de Laura al lado de Stiles, pero no se acerca a ella como lo hacen los demás espectros. Aterrorizada por aquella visión, la cazadora solo puede protegerse con sus brazos de aquella comitiva. Todos los que debían estar muertos, se abalanzan sobre ella. Sus manos frías y húmedas, la sujetaron con fuerza y comenzaron arrastrarla a un lugar oscuro…

—…—

—¿Dónde estoy?—

Kate se dio cuenta que estaba en un espacio oscuro, donde no podía ver nada a su alrededor. No había una sola luz allí, apenas podía escuchar los sonidos del exterior y los sonidos de su corazón. Trato de mirar sus manos, pero la oscuridad no le permitía saber si estaban allí.

_Esto es como… estar muerta._

**_—Estás sola humana…—_**  Se escuchó la voz de Stiles en el ambiente, mezclada con algo sucio y muerto que parecía arrastrarse detrás de sus palabras.

Kate no sabía hacia donde correr, no podía ver de lo que estaba escapando o a donde estaba yendo. De repente, vio frente a ella un gigantesco monstruo que fácilmente podía llegar a medir tres metros de alto. Estaba hecho completamente de huesos secos y amarillentos. Era una rara quimera humana y canina, cuyo sostén parecía ser un líquido negro, que escurría suavemente hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Déjate de juegos!—

 ** _—…Solo hay oscuridad para ti y muerte para los tuyos…—_**  La huesuda mano, provistas de enormes garras se acerco a la cabeza de Kate. Ella ya no podía moverse, solo observar aterrada como la garra de aquella criatura entraba por su frente, destrozando su cráneo con facilidad  ** _—…Puede que todos terminen muriendo y desapareciendo de este mundo. Puede que la última luz del universo se extinga, pero yo seguiré aquí—_**

—No, para, por favor…— Kate sentía la sangre de su cabeza mojar sus mejillas y sus labios. Y el dolor, el dolor la estaba volviendo loca —…Me arrepiento, déjame ir por favor…—

 **—Es demasiado tarde…—**  La voz de Stiles desaparece y es remplazada por un lenguaje oscuro y siniestro, que de solo oírlo, Kate sintió que enloquecía  ** _—…Yo soy el FINAL, Kate, y he venido por TI—_**

Un último alarido de parte de Kate se alzo en la oscuridad, y luego el silencio.

Tan solo silencio.

(…)

Derek aún no podía creer que su hermana hubiera enviado aquel mensaje para él. Fue una experiencia extraña, pero por suerte le dejo la pista que necesitaba para hallar a Stiles, ya que la ceniza de montaña que rodeaba el bunker no le permitía rastrearlo.

No iba a quejarse, agradecía toda la ayuda que pudiera recibir de su parte, aunque sea espeluznante.

Como sabía que el padre del chico estaba preocupado por él, y tenía más experiencia con este tipo de situaciones, decidió llamarlo. El sheriff llego a la entrada del bosque al poco tiempo, junto con un chico, que Derek pudo reconocer como Scott, el extraño amigo de Stiles. El adolescente llevaba a cuestas una mochila, que parecía ser casi tan grande como él, y bastante pesada.

El chico le miró con algo de desconfianza, pero parecía cambiar de actitud cuando les informó a ambos que había encontrado el rastro de Stiles y sabía donde podrían tenerlo oculto.

—Es un bunker oculto en medio del bosque, la familia Argent lo construyó a las afueras de nuestra propiedad, para poder perseguir a los hombres lobos que perdían el control— Explicó Derek tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¿Cómo permitieron que hicieran esto en Beacon Hills?— Dijo incrédulo Scott, y el sheriff suspiró con algo de vergüenza ajena. Había cosas que la policía local debía vigilar, y aquellas muertes extrañas deberían haber sido mejor investigadas.

—Mi hermana lo descubrió después de que incendiaran nuestra casa. Me lo figuraba desde que era más joven, los Argents y sus seguidores parecían salir de la nada cuando trataban de cazarnos—

—Derek, si Stiles es un hombre lobo, él es como tu verdad… ¿No se volverá en contra de su familia? ¿No es un mal sujeto?— El sheriff no sabía que pensar, Stiles era tan reservado cuando se lo proponía, que era difícil leer sus intenciones a veces.

—Stiles está bien, sheriff. Él es un chico increíble, creo que mi hermana estaría orgulloso del beta que escogió— Derek sabía de las dudas del sheriff, ser una criatura sobrenatural podría arruinar la relación que tenía Stiles con su padre, por eso no dudo en resaltar las cualidades positivas que él mismo vio en el muchacho.

Para su alivio, noto que el sheriff sonrió esperanzado. Esperaba que pronto ellos dos puedan hablar a solas sobre esto…

—Creo que veo algo, eso es…— Scott se quedó callado al escuchar el chirrido de una enorme puerta de metal, en medio de aquel lugar. En efecto, había un bunker escondido en el claro del bosque. La luz que salía de allí era tenue, y escucharon el sonido de unos pasos, haciendo crujir las hojas secas del suelo.

La tierra se estremeció bajo sus pies, a medida que los pasos se acercaban a ellos.

El sheriff sacó el arma y su linterna, apuntando el punto por donde venia el sonido. El haz de luz dio con algo solido y de color negro. Era una forma delgada y alta, Scott se quedo con la boca abierta al notar lo enorme que era aquel ser. Tenía forma humanoide, pero sus manos estaban provistas de afiladas garras, al igual que sus pies, y su cabeza con prominente hocico, le hacía parecer más a un lobo… Sin embargo, no tenía ojos.

Entre los brazos enormes de la criatura, vieron que descansaba un malherido, pero aun vivo, Jackson. El sheriff bajo el arma al notar que Derek se adelantó a la criatura. Esta movió el cuerpo del adolescente con sumo cuidado, y lo deposito en los brazos del joven Hale.

—Aun está con vida, pero estas heridas…— Murmuro Derek. Algo apenado, sintió como la fría garra de aquel ser, acarició su rostro tratando de reconfortarlo. Scott se acercó al notar que el monstruo no era un enemigo.

—Tengo que curar estás heridas, todas tienen rastros de acónito— Scott miró de nuevo a la criatura que pareció asentir por un momento, dándole la razón a su diagnostico —¿Me entiendes? ¿Eres…?—

—¿Dónde está Stiles?— Preguntó de repente el sheriff Stilinski.

La criatura miró al oficial por un momento y se crispó, como si su presencia le asustara. Les dio la espalda a todos y comenzó alejarse de aquel lugar. El sheriff no iba a dejarle escapar, por lo que dejo de lado a los dos chicos y siguió a la criatura por el bosque.

Esta comenzó a menguar, su cuerpo se deshacía y se volvía más pequeño. De su boca salía un humo blanco, que parecía desvanecerse en el aire. Hasta que finalmente, un Stiles andrajoso y aterrado emergió de aquel ser oscuro.

El chico cae de bruces al suelo y comienza a llorar a gritos.

—Hijo… Stiles…— Su padre finalmente le reconoce, pero no se atreve acercársele.

Fuera de sí y llorando desconsoladamente, Stiles comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, gritando a la vez  _"Esto no tenía que ser así… Yo no quería hacer eso, yo no quería"._ Azotando cada vez más fuerte su cabeza, el chico destroza su frente. Las lágrimas de sus ojos se mezclaban con la sangre de su cabeza, y parecía no tener consuelo.

Hasta que finalmente, Derek le frena para que no siga lastimándose, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Estás bien Stiles, todo está bien… Estás a salvo— Dice Derek mientras abraza el delgado cuerpo del muchacho, escuchando como el chico llorando y gritando histérico. Dolía verlo así, parecía que le habían hecho algo horrible, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo que creía, cuando Stiles comienza hablar.

—Perdóname Laura. Perdóname papá, hice algo horrible, algo terrible… Pero no podía parar, no quería parar— Stiles toma algo de aire antes de gritar nuevamente —No volveré a comer, no lo volveré hacer, perdóname por favor—

El sheriff agrandó los ojos al escuchar esto. Temiendo que Stiles haya tenido de matar a Kate para salvarse a sí mismo y a Jackson, el hombre deja a Stiles en brazos de Derek y corre dentro del bunker. El olor sangre, sudor y lagrimas invadió su nariz, lo cual solo le puso más nervioso.

Miró en todas direcciones, descubriendo que aquella mujer había tenido cautivo a los chicos en condiciones pésimas y hasta los había torturado.

De repente, escuchó un jadeo cerca de él. Apunto su linterna y su arma en todas direcciones, hasta que se dio cuenta que Kate estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón de aquel lugar. No estaba herida ni dolorida, respiraba con total normalidad. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdidos, no pudo hablarle claro cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Lo único que pudo decir Kate, hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y la policía, fue:  _"Los tornillos están flojos madre, están flojos los tornillos… Has que pare madre, están flojos…"_

(…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capitulo largo, hasta dentro de dos semanas tendré el siguiente. Saludos y espero hayan disfrutado su lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.


	13. La resurrección del último "Ojo de Plata" (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es clasificación E, de Épico O.O ¡Yosh, bitches!

_**James Bond:**  Todos necesitamos un pasatiempo_

**Silva:**  ¿Y cuál es el suyo?

 **Jame Bond:**  Resurrección

**– _Skyfall, 2013-_**

**(…)**

 

Jackson despertó dolorido, en una mullida cama con sabanas limpias, que olían a detergente barato. Sorprendido y un poco asustado, trató de moverse, pero se dio cuenta que sus músculos no le respondían. Un terrible dolor invadió cada fibra de su ser, haciéndolo retorcerse entre las sabanas.

Abrumado por los recuerdos de lo que había experimentado, Jackson fue embargado por una terrible tristeza.

Se sentía abandonado. Al igual que sus padres biológicos, su Alfa lo había dejado completamente solo. No se preocupó por ir a rescatarlo de las garras de aquella horrible mujer, que no solo abuso de su cuerpo por incontables horas, sino que podría haberlo matado.

Jackson trató de no llorar, pero las lágrimas de rabia se le estaban agolpando en los ojos. No podía creer lo ridículo que se sentía, fue tan estúpido de su parte haber creído que un perfecto extraño deseaba ayudarlo. Lo único que aquel monstruo hizo, fue aumentar el dolor que ya sentía al usarlo y desecharlo.

Cuando encuentre a su Alfa, iba hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho… Pero primero, destrozaría la garganta de la desquiciada psicópata que le encerró para torturarlo.

Ahora estaba a salvo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Stiles le sacó de aquella trampa mortal? ¿Cómo lo hizo, si estaba completamente inmovilizado? Jackson recordaba claramente, como aquella macabra mujer trató de matar a Stiles, sin éxito aparente. Presenció todo lo que le hizo a su compañero de clases, y le costaba trabajo creer que el desgraciado siguiera con vida. Se suponía que ellos no son inmortales, solo difíciles de matar.

Pero…

…Tal vez eso significaba que Stiles no era un hombre lobo como él y su Alfa, era algo distinto y peligroso. No podía creer lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de partirle la cara a puñetazos.

—¿Jackson? ¡Qué bien! Me alegra que ya estés despierto— McCall había llegado desde el pasillo de su habitación, luciendo un poco cansado y ojeroso, pero con un sonrisa tonta en su cara.

De repente, el ambiente fue invadido por un suave aroma a jengibre. Jackson dejó de lado sus pensamientos, y se centró en McCall  que estaba entrando al cuarto, con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de vidrio. El joven lobo trató moverse con algo de desesperación, pero se dio cuenta que sus heridas escocían.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Tómatelo con calma!— Scott dejo de lado la jarra y el vaso, y acorto la distancia hasta la cama, para revisar las vendas de Jackson. El chico trató de apartar sus malheridos brazos de Scott, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Está sanando muy bien, solo un par de horas más y dejará de doler— Scott parecía complacido y a la vez aliviado por su recuperación. El joven beta le miró con algo de sorpresa y decidió ser cauteloso, no sabía si podía confiar en aquel extraño muchacho —Pronto podrás aterrorizarnos a mí y a Stiles por las noches—

—No me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan juntos por las noches— Jackson escupió molesto cada palabra, para que Scott se diera cuenta lo que pensaba de ellos dos. Solo eran un par de maricones buenos para nada.

¿Por qué Stiles no estaba allí? No mejoraría mucho su ánimo verlo allí, pero quería dirigir su ira a alguien que no muera cuando intente golpearlo.

—Oh, este, de acuerdo… Supongo que podrás marcharte cuando te sientas mejor, así que descansa un poco— Scott miró con algo de incomodidad al chico, y terminó suspirando con algo de resignación —¿Quieres que llame a Lydia? Tal vez su presencia te ayude a sentirte mejor—

—¿De qué serviría tenerla aquí lloriqueando por mi estado? No la llames, solo dile que la veré cuando mejore— Jackson no necesitaba preocupar a Lydia, y sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de verla.

—Le diré que despertaste, pero creo que querrá verte aunque no quieras, estaba preocupada de que no recuperaras la conciencia— Comentó lacónicamente Scott mientras llenaba el vaso con un poco de agua.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Preguntó molesto Jackson , mientras el chico dejaba el vaso con agua en la mesa de luz.

—Has estado inconsciente por dos días, Derek me ayudo a sacarte la mayor cantidad de dolor y veneno de acónito, pero no despertabas…— Scott se mordió el labio nervioso, revisó sus bolsillos, lo cual puso en alerte a Jackson, pero solo sacó un inhalador. Roció su medicina en su boca (que olía a jengibre, como todo el cuerpo del chico) y luego volvió hablar —…Creíamos que por el trauma, no querrías volver a estar en el mundo real—

Jackson gruño por lo bajo, y sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron en Scott. Sin previo aviso, saltó sobre el chico y lo sujeto de la chaqueta, arrinconándolo en la pared más cercana.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, pequeña basura?— Jackson estaba fuera de sí. El asustado rostro de Scott hizo sentirle mejor, y aquel aroma a jengibre se intensificó en el ambiente. Acercó sus colmillos al cuello del moreno y dijo con frialdad —Vuelves a pasarte de listo, y te voy desgarrar la garganta con mis dientes, lo suficiente para que te desangres lentamente—

Jackson debía admitir que, se sentía bien tener el cuerpo de Scott tan cerca, retorciéndose bajo sus manos. Eso le devolvía el poder que le quito aquella horrible mujer, y era agradable verlo tan asustado.

Él no volvería a ser una víctima, él tendría una y luego…

_No. Esto está mal. Muy mal._

Jackson se detuvo en ese instante y soltó a Scott, alejándose de él como si le quemara. Este no parecía estar preocupado por su bienestar, tal vez porque no sabía lo que estaba pensando hacerle en ese momento.

—¿Jackson?— Scott murmuró su nombre con suavidad, y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, decidió acercarse al beta. Cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, Jackson le detuvo.

—No me toques— Gruñó con voz amenazante.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Te pasaré las medicinas que debes tomar y las vendas para que te cambies— Scott no se asusto por esto, tal vez porque para él, era como un animalito herido y asustado.

—Dile a Lydia que no venga, soy peligroso para ella en este estado— En realidad, le avergonzaba que ella le viera en este estado deplorable. Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a McCall de que se entere de lo roto que estaba.

Scott asintió de inmediato. Jackson se desplomó en su cama y vio que el chico le entregaba un vaso con agua. Decidió tomarlo con sus manos (Que gracias a Dios, ya no le temblaban), lo olfateo suavemente y luego bebió. Su garganta reseca se alivio y sin darse cuenta, vació rápidamente el vaso.

—¿Crees que puedas comer algo?— Preguntó Scott, algo esperanzado.

—No, siento demasiado asco— Jackson estaba tentado a pedir otro vaso con agua, pero no quería parecer un inútil. Vio la jarra cerca de él, la tomo en sus manos y ser sirvió por su propia cuenta. Scott estaba un poco sorprendido por su actitud, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Bien, entonces…—

—¿Dónde está Stiles? Ustedes siempre andan juntos como una parejita feliz— Le interrumpe Jackson para evitar que el chico siga siendo atento con él. No le gustaba aquella actitud servicial de su parte, como si fuera un simple enfermero.

—Él no está… Disponible en estos momentos— Scott no parecía estar preocupado por la insinuaciones de Jackson —Derek es el único que puede traerlo de vuelta, a mi no me escuchará—

—Vaya, con que Derek ¿Él también es un hombre lobo?— Jackson recordaba algo sobre aquel sujeto, una orden de su alfa que implicaba atacarlo, tal vez.

—Bueno, trataste de arrancarle la cabeza hace cuatro noches atrás y te pudo hacer frente, supongo que ya lo conoces—

—No recuerdo nada de esa mierda— Protestó Jackson, algo incomodo por aquella falta de memoria. Desde que fue mordido, tenía extrañas lagunas mentales, y no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar haciendo cosas sin su consentimiento.

—En verdad… ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera la pelea que tuviste con Stiles? Fue bastante intensa— Scott parecía sinceramente preocupado, y esto hizo que el estómago de Jackson se retorciera.

—Solo tengo la impresión de estar peleando con él, y Lydia estaba en peligro… Había otra chica con ustedes— Jackson trató de reconstruir aquella noche, había mucho caos en la ciudad, y no recordaba lo que pasó con claridad.

—Sí, ella ya no…— Scott no pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado pronto para él y no quería hablar con Jackson sobre la muerte de Allison. Negó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, y le entregó una pequeña taza con una rara infusión —Mira, hablaré con Lydia, tómate esto y acuéstate, tienes que esperar que tus heridas se cierren—

—No lo había notado antes, pero hueles a jengibre— Se sonríe Jackson mientras bebe el brebaje que le entregaba Scott. Hace un gesto de asco en su rostro, por lo amargo que era, desentonando por completo con el aroma en la habitación —¿En qué te transformas por las noches Scott? ¿En un hombrecito de jengibre?—

—Ojala fuera eso— Murmuró molesto el chico por lo bajo, sonriendo suavemente ante la pequeña broma, pero ajustando su guante derecho para evitar que Jackson note lo demacrada que estaba su mano —Trata de descansar un poco, dentro de unas horas te traeré la cena—

Jackson levantó una de sus cejas, sintiéndose estafado, pero terminó aceptando que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Se sentía débil y mareado en ese momento, se había levantado demasiado rápido y la extraña sensación que le dejo la presencia de Scott en aquella habitación, no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño intranquilo y deseando mejorar pronto. A diferencia de Stiles, él era un verdadero hombre lobo, y podía manejar esta terrible situación solo… Aunque debía admitir que disfrutó bastante de sentirse cuidado por primera vez, desde hace tanto tiempo.

(…)

—¿Esta paciente necesita algún cuidado especial? ¿Qué es lo que padece?— Preguntó con un tono condescendiente el enfermero en jefe, revisando cuidadosamente los papeles de su tablilla, mientras Kate Argent estaba siendo transportada en una camilla, a la habitación que le habían preparado en Eichen House. El sitio era deplorable, y daba la sensación de que era más una prisión que un hospital psiquiátrico, pero aún así las personas que lo administraban parecían ser muy capaces.

—El daño cerebral de la paciente es alarmante, la forma en que las zonas de su cerebro se han degenerado es casi antinatural, es un milagro que siga con vida— Después de largas pruebas y exámenes, se terminó detectando el problema de Kate. Su cerebro ya no funcionaba de forma correcta y no había una explicación científica para determinar cómo pudo lesionarse de esa forma.

—¿Milagro?— Dice uno de los guardias de la clínica con tono cínico, recibiendo una mirada agria de su supervisor —No se ofenda, pero si estuviera como un vegetal sin poder moverme, yo no lo llamaría "milagro"—

Stiles se encontraba en la recepción de aquel hospital, escuchando el parte médico de los profesionales y sintiendo nauseas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente. Estaba muy apenado de haber destruido el cerebro de Kate. La mujer no podía siquiera moverse y terminó hospedada en Eichen House, cuando los médicos vieron que las pruebas del encefalograma dispararon resultados alarmantes.

Era increíble que aún pudiera respirar por sí misma.

Stiles se sentía como un horrible monstruo. Había convertido a una mujer en plenas facultades mentales, en un vegetal incapaz de cuidarse de sí misma. Era espantosa la forma en la que atacó a Kate. Sus pensamientos regresaban aquella tarde en donde Marshall le enseño como devorar los fantasmas que persiguen a los asesinos y usarlos en su contra, deseando jamás haber aprendido semejante técnica.

Nunca imaginó que Kate había matado a tantas personas, y considerando aquella situación, hubiera sido más misericordioso quitarle la vida que destrozar su cerebro.

Pero eso no era todo. Lo que más miedo le dio en aquel momento, no fue el resultado de sus acciones, sino como disfruto el hacerlo. Stiles no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto del otro lado de la oscuridad infinita.

Los pixies tenían buenas razones para desear que deje de ser un _mugetsu_. Era un monstruo terrible, al igual que Marshall ¿Qué otras cosas terribles podía hacer con sus poderes? Según aquel terrible personaje, había destruido por completo la ciudad donde creció junto con su madre.

Marshall y él eran criaturas espantosas, y más peligrosas de lo que su Alfa había deseado admitir.

Desanimado, un poco cansado por la falta del sueño, Stiles entró a la habitación de Kate para ver como se encontraba. Aquella mujer, que había torturado a Jackson por horas y había intentado matarlo de formas inhumanas, estaba completamente ausente, mirando el vacío mientras era alimentada por intravenosas.

Sentía una responsabilidad enorme por su horrible acción, pesando en sus hombros. Laura no estaba con él desde aquella espantosa noche y supuso que no la volvería a ver hasta que vuelva en sí, pero le hubiera gustado escuchar sus palabreas de aliento en aquel momento.

Stiles había traído flores, un ramo fresco de margaritas blancas, que le dieron un poco de vida a la habitación. Su madre solía regalarle una cuando lo notaba triste, y pensaba que eso podría hacer sentir mejor a Kate… o lo que quedara de ella, dentro de aquel cuerpo inútil.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto utilizar sus habilidades?

Él no era como Laura, con fuertes convicciones y temple de acero, ni como Marshall, que parecía haber perdido su corazón. Stiles sentía un enorme peso en las decisiones que tomaba, culpándose por las personas que morirían si se equivoca ¿Cómo hacían ellos para no sucumbir ante tanta presión?

Tal vez él no estaba hecho para esto. Tal vez debía haber muerto aquella noche en el que el omega asesino a Laura y a él. Por lo menos, Kate no sería un vegetal… Y tal vez Jackson no estaría traumatizado de por vida.

 _"Esos son muchos tal vez, Stiles"_  La voz interna de su conciencia se parecía mucho a la de Laura. Pero era cierto. No había forma de saberlo.

—No deberías estar aquí, su familia vendrá a verla—

Stiles no necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que Chris Argent se encontraba cerca. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, antes de hablar. Estaba molesto con aquel hombre, pero trató de mantenerse sereno para no incomodar a Kate. No sabía si podía sentir el intento asesino en ese estado.

—Eres su familia— Replicó con frialdad el chico.

—Ya no, no después de lo que le hizo a mi mujer y a mi hija— Chris parecía haber envejecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, los cuales fueron cuatro míseros días ¿Qué le preocupaba realmente?

—Yo no entiendo aún porque lo hizo, y nunca podré preguntárselo ahora— Era verdad. Stiles estaba seguro que había cosas más importantes en juego que una simple superstición, para acabar con la vida de una niña de 8 años.

Pero Allison ya había muerto, y su asesina no volvería a lastimar a nadie más, pero jamás podrá a salir de su propia mente. Se acabo.

—Vete de aquí Stiles, ya no hay nada que Kate pueda ofrecerte ahora— A pesar de todo, la voz de Chris denotaba algo de tristeza, al ver como otro miembro de su familia había sido devorado por el odio.

Stiles iba a preguntarle a Argent sobre el funeral de Allison, del cual no había sido informado, pero se detuvo en ese instante al notar un olor particular cerca de allí. Derek finalmente había desistido de ocultar su presencia y estaba esperándolo fuera de aquel centro de salud mental.

Al salir de edificio, Stiles atraviesa la calle que pasaba frente al pórtico y llega al pequeño parque donde Derek le esperaba pacientemente. El hombre parecía haber dormido tan poco como él, pero se le notaba más animado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Stiles estaba molesto, pero no sabía bien con quien. Tal vez consigo mismo, porque había fracasado en llevar adelante la voluntad de su alfa. Había sido cegado por la venganza, y solo obtuvo más dolor de lo que podía manejar.

—Esa es la pregunta que debería hacerte ¿Qué haces aquí?— Derek parecía estar mucho más cansado que él, de seguro le estuvo siguiendo la pista desde hace dos días atrás —Deberías estar en tu casa, tu padre está preocupado por ti…—

—Eso no es cierto ¿Quién se preocuparía de un monstruo desalmado como yo?— Escupió Stiles, sin sentir el mínimo deseo de sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—No… ¡No eres un monstruo, Stiles!— Derek parecía estar indignado al escuchar cómo Stiles se insultaba a sí mismo. No tenía idea de lo que hubiera sacrificado solo por lograr la mitad de las cosas que el chico hiperactivo había conseguido —Eres un hombre lobo muy fuerte y diferente a todos los que he conocido, y aun así, sigues siendo un buen hombre por dentro—

—Este buen hombre acaba de destrozar la mente de una persona— Stiles se sentía enfermo al ser admirado por Derek por aquella horrible hazaña. Esto no era lo quería, no así.

—Lo hiciste en defensa propia, salvaste la vida de Jackson y la tuya…— Derek sabía que no tenía opciones, y lo entendía perfectamente. Pero Stiles no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la presión de una situación de vida o muerte.

—¡Yo disfrute lastimando a Kate! ¡Me sentía muy bien y no quería que terminara!— El chico estaba histérico, gritándole desaforadamente a la persona que debía proteger —¡No soy más que un horrible monstruo!—

—Stiles, escúchame, y escúchame bien. Es normal que reacciones así, estuviste en cautiverio por dos días, sufriendo torturas y siendo abusado sin descanso, querías reivindicarte y lo conseguiste—

—Aún así me excedí… Hubiera sido más misericordioso de mi parte matarla a convertirla en un vegetal— Stiles fue increíblemente sincero con Derek, tanto que el pobre hombre lobo sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Era difícil para él siquiera imaginarse al adolescente quitando una vida, no cuadraba con aquel amable ser que encontraron acunando a Jackson, cuando salió del bunker de los Argents.

Stiles tenía una idea equivocada de su verdadera naturaleza, que tal vez era oscura y peligrosa, pero definitivamente no era un asesino a sangre fría. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, a pesar de que estuviera mal visto por su lado humano.

—Pero no lo hiciste, le diste a elegir detenerse y no quiso, tuviste que pararla de una forma para evitar más muertes, de la misma forma que yo tendré que detener al Alfa— Derek comprendió que Stiles necesitaba su ayuda, e iba a dársela a como dé lugar. Le debía esto y mucho más, después de haber descubierto a la asesina de su familia y proporcionarle el castigo adecuado.

—No creo que sea lo mismo…— Stiles no sabía que pensar ¿Debía minimizar sus actos, justificándolos porque él y Jackson estuvieron a punto de morir? No estaba seguro, pero Derek no estaba asustado de él.

Eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—Lo es, y estoy feliz de que hayas vencido— Expresa Derek, dándole una amistosa palmada en su hombro derecho.

Stiles no creía haber ganado nada, lo único que sentía era que había obtenido el mismo resultado que Marshall había predicho, que no era más que un monstruo tratando de llevar la vida de un humano.

_"—Tal vez puedas utilizar esta técnica, pero aún creo que deberías considerar matar a tu oponente— Marshall le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora a Stiles —La voluntad de tu alfa no solo es difícil de llevar a cabo, sino que es dolorosa y sacrificada, no matar es mucho más difícil que mantener a alguien con vida, y muchas veces nos encontramos con seres tan horribles que no merecen seguir viviendo en este mundo—"_

—Él sabía que Kate había matado a demasiados hombres lobos y seres humanos en su vida, y que la técnica que me enseñó iba a hacerle un daño irreparable— Concluyo en voz baja Stiles, mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto por haber caído en la trampa de aquel misterioso hombre.

—¿De quién estás hablando Stiles?— Derek parecía confundido, pero Stiles cambio de inmediato el tema.

—Yo… No debería acercarme a ti, soy peligroso y tu hermana me pidió que te protegiera—

Stiles trató de irse, apenado por todo lo que había dicho y hecho, pero Derek le detuvo, sujetándole con fuerza de su delgado brazo. Los músculos del chico se contrajeron de inmediato bajo la palma de su mano, pero trató de ignorar la forma en la que sus sentidos se enfocaban en el adolescente.

Stiles era el beta de su hermana, y las sensaciones que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, estaban mal en muchos sentidos.

—Gracias, Stiles, es la primera vez…— Derek trató de hablar mientras el joven le dedicaba una mirada herida. Más que nadie, este chico necesitaba escuchar que no había nada de malo en él, que por más que sean diferentes, ellos dos podían estar juntos en aquella terrible situación —…Desde la muerte de mi madre, que me siento tan seguro, siquiera Laura pudo hacerme sentir a salvo como lo has hecho—

—Ella solo quería cuidarte y verte feliz, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con su voluntad— Explicó apenado Stiles.

—¿Es solo eso? ¿No hay nada más que la voluntad de mi hermana en tu interior?— Preguntó esperanzado Derek, intentando no sonar desesperado por el afecto de aquel joven. Pero era inevitable.

Stiles le miró con una expresión llena de confianza, y casi tan valiente como fue para enfrentarse a enemigos que le superaban en fuerza, se enfrentó a sus verdaderas emociones. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Derek, y ese sentimiento se estaba volviendo más complejo y demandante, a medida que sus encuentros se repetían.

—Hay algo más, pero no es el momento para preocuparse por eso— Stiles sabía que era menor de edad y no quería meter en problemas a Derek, mucho menos traerle malos recuerdos respecto a Kate.

—¿Por lo menos puedo darte un abrazo?— Derek quería reírse, pero no podía. Deseaba poder estar tan cerca de Stiles y darle algo más que un abrazo fraternal. Por otro lado, se sentía como un perverso en pensar de esa forma del adolescente.

—Puedo vivir de un abrazo— Convino Stiles con una sonrisa luminosa.

Se sentía bien abrazar a Derek. Stiles no estaba seguro como se sentiría el hombre lobo al abrazarlo, pero él podía sentir una energía que transmitía a su cuerpo, era como estar siendo bañado por la luz de luna. En definitiva, Derek era una criatura más hermosa de lo que él podía llegar a imaginarse.

De repente, Derek le besa la frente. Era raro para su edad, ser besado de esa forma y por un hombre que no era su padre. Era una muestra de cariño destinada a los niños pequeños, como las que Laura intentaba darle a menudo. Stiles no sabía si sentirse apenado o molesto, por no tener edad suficiente para ser besado apropiadamente o ser tratado como un crio. Pero se dio cuenta de que había más en ese beso, porque Derek escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y luego le murmuró algo al oído.

En ese momento, a medida que los labios de Derek rozan su oreja y su cálido aliento acariciaba su piel, la cara de Stiles pasa por un sin número de emociones y finalmente, estalló en llanto. Las palabras de aquel hombre habían desenterrado las dudas que tenía, dándole un poco más de esperanzas.

—Yo de alguna forma… Me había dado cuenta— Dijo Stiles con la voz rasgada, mientras su cara se mojaba por las copiosas lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos—Lo sabía… había algo que no cuadraba en aquel asunto… No vi su fantasma cuando ataque a Kate… Yo…—

—¿En verdad? Espero que eso te haga sentir mejor, aun no has perdido Stiles— Derek le da un apretón en el hombro, con un mirada preocupada en el rostro al verlo llorar de una forma tan desgarradora. No podía darse cuenta que Stiles sonreía mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Fuimos muy tontos… Debíamos haberlo supuesto, ella nunca hará las cosas como la gente normal— Después de decir esto, Stiles limpio su cara lo la manga de su camisa y estalló a carcajadas, algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. No desde la muerte de su madre.

Derek sonrió aliviado. Al parecer el beta de su hermana ya se había recuperado.

(…)

En una cafetería en medio de la ruta estatal que pasaba a las afueras de Beacon Hills, una camarera vestida con un uniforme color rosa viejo, se acercó a una mesa caminando de forma desgarbada. Mascaba, lo que parecía ser una goma de mascar de nicotina, y a juzgar por los dedos de sus manos, manchados de amarillo, la señora era una fumadora viciosa.

Parecía que deseaba dejarlo, pero los años de abusar del tabaco le estaban pasando factura a su piel, de tal forma que el maquillaje ya no podía ocultar las evidentes imperfecciones.

Mascando con la boca abierta, la camarera tira la cesta con nachos frente a su clienta y un recipiente lleno de queso fundido con trozos de jalapeños flotando en este. Esta clienta en particular era extraña, ya que su cara era casi irreconocible, por la gorra que llevaba puesta y la capucha de su buzo.

—No creo que nachos con queso picante sea bueno para una persona en plena recuperación, además todo se irá a tus caderas, querida— Opinó la camarera, después de comprobar por segunda vez que su clienta tenía la mitad de su cara vendada.

—De algo hay que morir— Murmuró la misteriosa joven. Su brazo derecho, que llevaba el cabestrillo, se movió con dolorosa dificultad, para sacar la billetera de su bolsillo —Te daré 20 dólares de propina, si me cuentas más de aquel sujeto que paso por aquí el otro día—

—¿Te refieres al hombre de color que parecía haber salido de un funeral?— La camarera no estaba segura de querer hablar de aquel asunto. El sujeto le había dado casi tan mala espina como su joven y misteriosa clienta.

Aunque 20 dólares de propina era un gesto generoso, y a la vez, desesperado.

—Exacto, si tienes idea a donde iba, me gustaría saberlo— Dijo la chica con un tono vehemente.

—Recibió una llamada, y regreso a Beacon Hills, parecía que estaba esperando algo importante porque se veía muy serio— La mujer vio que la chica le entrego el dinero junto a dos dólares extras. Esta conversación estaba asustando cada vez más a la camarera —¿Estás en una pandilla o algo así? Ese hombre no lucia como un narcotraficante, pero a estas alturas cualquier persona decente parece querer convertirse en uno—

—Algo así— Murmuró la joven, pero luego se rió por lo bajo. La camarera retrocedió algo temerosa, escondiendo en dinero en el bolsillo de su uniforme —Gracias por tu ayuda, linda—

—No me digas linda, mocosa, es espeluznante— Protestó la mujer, alejándose de la chica y deseando que se marche lo más rápido posible.

(…)

Stiles regresó a su casa, esperando que su padre estuviera furioso con él. Para su sorpresa, lo único que hizo aquel pobre hombre por un largo rato, fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Eso era una buena señal, pero aún tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Sin mencionar que Stiles debía disculparse por no decirle nada.

Con sumo cuidado, el joven beta comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido a su padre, aquella noche en la que asesinaron a Laura. Podía ver en su rostro, como de doloroso era para él entender por todo lo que había pasado, desde hacía semanas.

—Dios, Stiles… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Has pasado por todo esto completamente solo?— El sheriff parecía estar triste por su hijo, y molesto a su vez por no haber descifrado aquellos cambios. Tal vez estaba demasiado preocupado por los misterios de Beacon Hills, que no pudo darse cuenta lo que se ocultaba bajo su propia nariz.

—Yo no estaba solo papá, Scott y Derek han sido de mucha ayuda, y Allison…— Stiles notó la mirada seria y dolorida de su padre. Él aún no podía superar que haya muerto de esa forma, pero en algún momento iban a tener que hablar de ello.

—No quiero que me escondas estás cosas, de acuerdo ¿Qué tal si mueres y tengo que enterarme de que eras un hombre lobo de esa forma?—

—Lo siento, yo… No quería decírtelo porque pensé que te daría miedo, como ahora… Hice algo terrible—

—Kate Argent será puesta en observación por la justicia, pero el daño en su cerebro indica que no podrá ser juzgada por todos sus crímenes— El sheriff colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y le miró con seriedad, sabiendo a lo que se refería Stiles —Te seré sincero, si tu no la hubieras detenido, no sé lo que le habría hecho, eres mi hijo, si algo te llegara a suceder no se…—

—Hey, tranquilo, estaré bien— Stiles pensaba que le costaría más perdonarse a sí mismo, que el resto de sus seres queridos —No quiero que te preocupes, es malo para tu salud—

—¿Malo para mi salud?— El sheriff estaba escandalizado, y resopla molesto por la insinuación de su hijo —Si no te has enterado, yo soy tu padre Stiles, y mi deber es cuidarte—

—Lo sé, pero va a llegar un momento en que tendré que cuidarme a mí mismo y a los demás, yo tal vez no sea mayor de edad, pero puedo ayudar…—

El padre de Stiles comenzó a reírse al escucharlo.

El chico se azoró un poco y parecía estar molesto por ser considerado demasiado joven. Pero cuando el mayor dejó de reírse, se le quedó mirando con una ligera sonrisa, mientras apretaba con fuerza su hombro derecho. A pesar de lo que había hecho y saber qué tipo de criatura era realmente, su padre podía verlo como Stiles, su hiperactivo e inquieto hijo.

—Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando la conocí, ella solía andar sola por las noches, hablando con extraños y ayudando a los sin techo, parecía que no le temía a nada—

Stiles apretó los dedos de sus manos, formando un par de puños. Su madre había tenido una vida dedicada a ayudar a la gente, vender y coleccionar baratijas, actividades que le permitían contar una infinidad de historias de personas interesantes que había conocido ¿Y ninguna de ellas menciona a Marshall?

—Papá ¿Alguna vez mamá te habló de un tal Marshall?— Preguntó algo confundido Stiles. No sabía porque estaba enfadado con su madre. Tal vez porque tenía algo que ver con aquel terrible sujeto, y todavía no podía aceptarlo.

—No, ella nunca mencionó a nadie llamado así, aunque de vez en cuando íbamos juntos al cementerio de Springville, para dejar flores en la tumba de un amigo de su infancia— El sheriff se rascó el mentón, evocando aquellos días en que su mujer estaba viva y se preocupada por todo el mundo —El chico se llamaba Travis, murió muy joven, por un desafortunado accidente de cacería—

—¿Accidente de cacería?— A Stiles no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Si su madre pertenecía al mismo mundo que él, "cacería" no era una palabra que se utilizara a la ligera.

—Sí, un cazador le disparó pensando que era un venado ¿No te habrás confundido de persona?—

 _Travis. Un amigo de su madre. Asesinado por un cazador._ El estómago de Stiles se retorció dolorosamente, sintiendo algo familiar en todo esto. Algo que les había pasado hace poco, y que ocasionó que Kate Argent terminara hecha un vegetal.

Su deseo de venganza, de vencer a Kate en nombre de Allison y Derek, alimentado por el mismo Marshall.

_"Tu madre fue una importante druida en su pueblo natal, y la única humana a la que pude llamar_ **_hermana_ ** _"_

Oh, por dios ¿Qué les pasó a tus amigos, madre? ¿Por qué Marshall se ha convertido en este ser terrible y desalmado? ¿Quién es Travis y porque murió de esa forma tan extraña?

_"…—¿Entonces la espiral significa…?—_

_—En efecto, este es el símbolo de la venganza, algo que tiene un principio pero no tiene fin, un deseo lujurioso que nos hace creer que todo estará bien cuando se concrete— Laura interrumpió a Stiles, pero él ya había llegado a esa misma conclusión. Ella colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le miró con intensidad—Te será difícil no sucumbir a este deseo, pero confío que tomarás la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento. Como tu alfa, te lego mi voluntad de no matar, Stiles—"_

Laura tenía razón, esto es lo que provocaba la venganza.

Todo esto comenzó con la destrucción del pueblo natal de su madre, y va arrasar con todo, generando más odio y caos. Esto era el inicio de una guerra y todos iban a terminar involucrados, siendo humanos o no. Stiles trago saliva, anticipando el hedor a sangre y pólvora que se aproximaba, como si lo hubiera vivido en vidas pasadas. 

_No había salida… No podía detener lo inevitable._

—Papá ¿Alguna vez fuiste con mamá a su ciudad natal?— Stiles tendría que ir a ver lo que hizo Marshall, y pensar cómo detenerlo, para que no le haga lo mismo a Beacon Hills.

—No, ella me hablaba poco de su pueblo natal, y no se llevaba bien con sus padres, por lo que no solía comunicarse nunca con ellos— El sheriff estaba confundido —¿A qué viene tanto interés?—

—He estado soñando con ella últimamente y como no hablamos mucho…—

De repente, el comunicador del sheriff sonó, interrumpiendo aquel momento padre-hijo.

Pedían confirmación de una extraña llamada al 911, que provenía de la escuela secundaria Beacon Hills. Stiles miró a su padre con cierta duda, y no tardó mucho en llamar a Scott, preguntándole si había algún indicio de que el Alfa haya ido a su casa, en busca de Jackson.

Para su desconcierto, Scott le informó que aquel ser no había aparecido cerca del vecindario, pero Jackson había dicho cosas perturbadoras en sus sueños. Al parecer, aun compartía una conexión con la mente de su alfa.

"Voy a formar una manada… una manada que arrasará con todo" Eso fue lo que había repetido una y otra vez Jackson, en su estado inconsciente.

—¿Hay chicos en la escuela a estas horas?— Preguntó de repente Stiles, mientras cortaba la llamada de Scott y miraba el reloj de la cocina. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche.

—A juzgar por la llamada del 911, algo no les permitió salir de allí al final del día— Explicó el padre de Stiles mientras revisaba los mensajes de los demás oficiales que patrullaban el lugar.

_"Maldito desgraciado, como vio que Jackson podría haber muerto en manos de Kate, decidió tener más betas de respaldo ¿Acaso piensa morder a esos chicos?"_ _Pensaba frenéticamente Stiles._

—Papá, necesito que alejes a todos los oficiales de la escuela, iré a sacar a esos chicos de allí— Exclamó desesperado el adolescente. El Alfa iba a destruir la vida de gente inocente, y era el único que podía detenerlo.

—¡No puedo dejar que hagas eso!—

—Es la única forma, si el Alfa está allí, matará a los oficiales sin ningún problema— Stiles se tocó el pecho con la palma de su mano derecha, mirando a su padre a los ojos —Tengo más posibilidades de salir con vida de allí, que todos ustedes juntos—

—Si fallas y los chicos mueren… No podrás vivir con eso en tu mente, Stiles— Tal vez el sheriff no quería arriesgar a su hijo físicamente, pero tampoco mentalmente. Por Dios, siquiera tenía un entrenamiento estándar para soportar una situación con rehenes.

—Es posible que este sujeto no quiera matarlos, creo que quiere reclutarlos al igual que Jackson… tal vez tenga posibilidad de sacarlos de allí, sin ningún rasguño…—

—Hay alguien más que pensó en eso y falló— El sheriff interrumpe a su hijo, con algo de frialdad.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Stiles temía lo peor, al oír esas palabras de su padre.

—La persona que trató de advertirnos de la situación, el que hizo la llamada al 911 fue Derek y al parecer estaba desesperado… ¡Stiles, espera!—

Stiles ya estaba saliendo de la casa, como una tromba. Parecía estar a punto de transformarse, pero su padre finalmente logró detenerlo.

—Llévate esto— Le entregó un comunicador de radio a Stiles —Si el Alfa no está involucrado o hay alguien malherido, por favor llámame—

—Estaremos bien, pero si no me comunico contigo dentro de dos horas, ya sabes que hacer—

El sheriff abrazo a su hijo con fuerza. Sabía que no debía dejarlo ir, que estaba mal en muchos sentidos, pero no iba a poder detenerlo. No era más un hombre ordinario, tenía que aceptar que había cosas que él no podría enfrentar con un arma de fuego.

—Si llega a hacerte algo, voy a matarlo, no sé cómo, pero encontrare la forma de destruir a ese monstruo—

—Lo sé, pero eso no será necesario— Stiles mira a su padre con determinación —Yo voy a ganar—

(…)

Jackson despertó nuevamente, pero esta vez, sumido en una bruma de medicinas de origen indeterminado. Había sentido algo parecido cuando era pequeño, y estaba enfermo de varicela. Estuvo lleno de ronchas por días, y llegó un momento que estaba tan afiebrado, que padecía de alucinaciones vividas.

A pesar de esto, se sentía un poco contenido.

El aroma a jengibre aun era intenso. Scott ya no estaba cerca de allí, pero los ojos de Jackson se tornaron dorados al ver a Lydia durmiendo en un silla continua a su cama. Ella se veía tan placida mientras descansaba en esa posición incómoda, pero pálida como un espectro. Debía haber estado muy preocupada por él, y no habría podido dormir bien.

Se sentía avergonzado de tener que ser cuidado por un perdedor como Scott o su propia novia. Se suponía que ahora era mucho más fuerte que ellos dos.

No lo soportaba, no quería ser una víctima y que lo vean con pena por lo que había pasado. Era mucho más fuerte e iba a salir adelante, y nadie nunca más iba a aprovecharse de él.

—¿Jackson?— Murmura de repente Lydia, que había despertado de su sueño intranquilo —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo de beber?—

—¿Dónde está Scott?— Preguntó con sequedad Jackson, mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro de su novia. No podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que le pasó.

—Surgió un problema, y tuvo que irse— Lydia no iba a decir mucho más, era probable que Scott no se lo haya permitido.

—¿Un problema?— Jackson en ese momento pensó en la única persona que podría generar problemas en aquella ciudad —El Alfa… Ese maldito ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?—

Jackson lucho por liberarse de las sabanas y del sopor, pero le resultó imposible. La medicina estaba haciendo efecto, y el acónito que abandonaba su sistema, estaba dejándole dolorosas secuelas. Esperaba no perder la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser el mismo cuando se recupere.

—Scott dijo que no estabas en condiciones de transformarte, así que tuvo que dejarte encerrado— Dijo su novia con una expresión cansina.

En ese momento, Jackson se percató que estaba atrapado en una especie de círculo, hecho con un material oscuro y granuloso, como la ceniza. Lydia estaba del otro lado, observándolo intranquila.

—Stiles no podrá detenerlo, el alfa es muy fuerte… ¡Déjame salir de aquí!— Exigió Jackson con algo de ansiedad. Stiles no iba a poder proteger solo a Scott.

—No… no puedo— Lydia toca su mano izquierda que estaba quemada, tal vez por los efectos de haber intentado acercarse a Jackson mientras dormía —Yo no soy humana—

El estómago de Jackson se retorció. No podía entender cómo era posible que no pudiera confiar ni en su propia novia. Ella sabía que no era normal ¿Hace cuanto? Y no fue capaz de compartirlo con él, aun sabiendo que estaba pasando por este cambio importante en su vida.

—¿Qué eres?— Dijo con frialdad el joven.

—Una… Banshee… U-una especie de hada que anuncia la muerte— Murmura Lydia con aflicción.

—¿Anuncias la muerte? ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?—

—Desde la noche que el Alfa te controló por completo para pelear contra Stiles, esa noche en la que los pixies atacaron Beacon Hills— Respondió Lydia con suma frialdad. Quería lastimar a Jackson por su falta de consideración, pero este estaba profundamente ofendido.

—Vete de aquí—

—Jackson, yo… Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada—

—No, no lo sientes, y sé porque no lo hiciste— Jackson sabía que Lydia le guardaba rencor por no haber ido a rescatarla, por haber puesto la voluntad de su alfa por encima de ella ¿No era la misma mierda de Stiles? Aunque su alfa estaba muerta, el desgraciado seguía creyendo y predicando sus locas esperanzas en que las cosas mejoraran.

—Vete de aquí y trae a Scott para que me libere—

—Eso no será posible— Murmura Lydia, mientras abandona la habitación —Por ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta que amanezca—

—Mierda— Jackson golpea la cama de Scott con sus manos, el aroma de Lydia apenas se había mezclado con el olor del chico. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando tome partido de la situación iba asegurarse de hacerse más fuerte.

A como dé lugar, él será el próximo alfa de Beacon Hills y creará una manada perfecta, a su imagen y semejanza.

—Y el primero que morderé, será a Scott McCall—

(…)

Finalmente Stiles y Scott llegaron a la escuela secundaria de Beacon Hills, muy nerviosos por lo que iban a enfrentarse esa noche. Tal vez se huebieran sentido más seguros si Allison estuviera con ellos para cuidar sus espaldas, y repartir la carga de la ansiedad.

Pero eso era imposible.

—Tan solo espero que podamos a sacar a todos con vida— Scott sujetó las correas de la enorme mochila que cargaba en sus hombros, mirando a Stiles con una expresión de temor. Detrás de esas puertas, podían encontrar a un Derek moribundo, y a varios adolescentes sufriendo heridas y mordeduras graves. Tal vez, siendo manipulados mentalmente por un espantoso hombre lobo Alfa, fuera de control.

—Lo haremos Scott, pero primero vamos buscar a Derek— Stiles se sentía muy solo sin la presencia de Laura en su interior, pero no por eso iba a dejar abandonado al joven Hale. Sus finos sentidos, detectaron al hombre lobo, cuyo aroma le resulto demasiado débil para su gusto —Creo que están en el laboratorio de química—

—¿Y el Alfa?—

En respuesta a la pregunta de Scott, una risa macabra que escuchó detrás de ellos. Los dos no sabían si darse vuelta, porque ya sabían de quien se trataba, pero tomaron la resolución de moverse lentamente.

—He aquí a la voluntad de mi sobrina…— La horrible risa del Alfa, hizo erizar los pelos de su nuca del joven beta —…Encarnado en un patético chico de dieciséis años, que se atreve a creer puede hacerme frente—

—¿Sobrina? Acaso… ¿Eres un familiar de Laura?— Stiles sentía que recuperaba parte de su memoria, ante la presencia de aquel espantoso sujeto. Era la segunda vez que lo veía, pero no cabía dudas, era exactamente la misma sensación que tubo la noche que murió junto con Laura.

Él fue el que los asesinó.

—Así es, yo era su querido tío Peter— El alfa avanzó peligrosamente hacia los chicos, para asustarlos antes de atacarlos. Stiles no podía creer que le haya revelado tan fácilmente su parentesco con Laura ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacer semejante cosa? —Y ella tenía algo que me pertenecía, así que simplemente la destruí para quitárselo, como haré con su precioso beta…—

Peter Hale se detuvo de repente al percatarse de un poderoso intento asesino, y trató de moverse a un lado. Pero fue inútil, falló terriblemente al tratar de esquivar la flecha con punta de aleación de titanio que atravesó con violencia su hombro derecho.

—¿Cómo es posible?— Reclamó furioso el Alfa, mientras tomaba la saeta en sus manos y la arrancaba de su carne —Pensé que la había esquivado ¡Nada puede engañar a los sentidos de un Alfa!—

—Eso es cierto— La voz femenina que se alzo trémula en medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que Scott comience a lagrimear de la emoción y Stiles se sonría lleno de confianza, hizo retroceder temeroso a Peter. Él, que había matado a su propia sobrina, estaba sintiéndose amenazado por una mujer —Los sentidos de un alfa son perfectos, y nadie puede escapar de ser detectados por estos…—

—¿Quién rayos eres?— Murmuró Peter mientras rechinaba sus diente. Scott parecía estar extrasiado, porque comenzó a gritar con emoción desenfrenada "¡Allison!".

—…Pero yo puedo ver el futuro— La joven arquera, parada sobre el muro que rodeaba el patio delantero de la escuela, se hace presente. Estaba sujetando con firmeza su arco y apuntando a Peter con una de sus afiladas flechas —Y el tuyo no es un buen futuro, porque esta flecha de punta de titanio está cargada con acónito y apuntando directo a tu corazón—

—Peter, date por vencido y entrégate pacíficamente— Dijo de repente Stiles, mientras sus ojos se tornaban color ámbar y sus garras crecían en sus manos —Nadie más tiene que salir lastimado—

Scott limpió las lágrimas de su cara, y asintió levemente, de acuerdo con Stiles. Era el momento de la verdad, más tarde se emocionaría por la llegada de su extraña amiga.

—Quien se creen que son… Basuras— Peter comenzó a transformarse en un horrible monstruo, tan enorme y espantoso como Stiles recordaba. Pero para su sorpresa, se escapa corriendo del rango que poseía la arquera recién llegada y entra en la escuela desesperado, destrozando la entrada principal.

Los chicos reaccionan de inmediato y deciden perseguirlo, tratando de darle alcance.

—¡Es tal como lo imaginé!— Dijo Allison, mientras se acercaba corriendo junto a sus amigos, quitándose la capucha y la gorra, revelando un rostro partido a la mitad por numerosas vendas. Donde debería estar su ojo derecho, en un pequeño hueco que habían dejado los apósitos medicinales, brillaba un destello plateado —Irá por sus rehenes y nos va a amenazar con matarlos, seguramente usara el cuerpo de alguien como escudo para evitar que le dispare—

—No puedo creer que sea tan cobarde, pero si mató a su propia sobrina, aprovechándose de su cercanía familiar, no me sorprende— Exclamó Stiles, mientras sigue corriendo por el pasillo de su propia escuela junto a sus amigos, para dar con el Alfa.

—Hay basuras como ese sujeto en todo el mundo, mi propia tía es un ejemplo de eso— Replicó con dureza Allison, sin perder el paso de los demás.

—Allison— Stiles miró a la chica con una expresión seria y está no entendía a que venía esa cara.

—¿Qué?—

—Vuelves a morir de nuevo, y te juro que yo mismo te mato— Respondió molesto Stiles.

—Me alegro de haber vuelto, chicos— Dijo Allison con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No te alegres tanto— Exclamó indignado Scott, refunfuñando por lo bajo—Ajustaremos cuentas cuando esto termine—

Eso era muy cierto. Stiles podía sentir el intento asesino de aquel terrible ser que había asesinado a su Alfa. La más peligrosa prueba que Laura esperaba que atravesara, estaba a pocos metros de distancias de él.

(…)

TBC

N/A: Final sorpresivo ¿Cómo hizo Derek para llegar a la secundaria de Beacon Hills y ser atrapado por el Alfa? Se explicará todo… En el siguiente capítulo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(…)

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Final sorpresivo ¿Cómo hizo Derek para llegar a la secundaria de Beacon Hills y ser atrapado por el Alfa? Se explicará todo… En el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
